Tag Force: Learning to Shine
by Hiyuusha
Summary: Three months after Kagemaru, Konami is lost. Avoiding all mention of Duel Academy, he focuses on locating Sartorius, and spends his days slumming with the suave-speaking Pierre. But when a trip gone awry leaves him tumbling further into the abyss, Konami finds that to get his answers...he'll have to return to where they began. Sequel to Learning to Duel.
1. Once Again, A Storm

Konami Kodo hated storms.

They were messy and bleak, and almost always found themselves accompanied by a dark, depressing wind. Once upon a time they had kept him from his goal of achieving an education, and while he still despised them for that fact…as of late Konami had discovered something he hated even _more_ than storms...or rather; some_one_.

Pierre.

The Gambler and Konami had spent quite a bit of time together following the latter's departure from Duel Academy; Pierre's knowledge of the darker underbelly of the world having been irreplaceable considering Konami's goal: namely, discovering the location of one Takuma Saiou, or as others liked to call him, _Sartorius._

The man was an enigma. What little information Konami had found on him labeled the man as a fortune teller, though rumor had it he was also the manager for an up and coming Pro Duelist. Which one however, Konami didn't know. He had put up with Pierre in order to find out that information via the man's wide information network, but as usual, Pierre's gambling addiction had cost them. Now, instead of being on a flight to Domino City where they were to look into this up-and-coming duelist, they were on a yacht in the middle of nowhere, about to partake in a high-stakes game from which there was no backing down.

The name of this high-stakes gambling ship?

The Duke Devlin.

Named after the famed creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters, the ship was meant to be a beacon of hope; a chance to wipe away debts, no matter how large, in a single night. Debts…that even Pierre needed cleaned.

As he stared out over the vast sea surrounding them, Konami frowned. He hadn't agreed to this, but by the time he'd even managed to get a word in, it was already too late. Pierre, ever the addict, had already ventured inside, and given that he _needed_ Pierre to meet with their contact in Domino, Konami had had no choice but to follow. What he had found inside was nothing short of debauchery. The smell of drugs and booze had engulfed the playing areas whole, and the sounds of intimacy had easily pierced through the thin walls between rooms. It had been too much. Minutes after departure Konami had pushed himself outside. It was the only place he could think. The only place he could breathe without taking in that corrupted, unnatural air.

"Ah, so this is where you were, Konami." The smooth, suave voice of the _last_ person Konami wanted to see at that moment said. "Enjoying the view, are we?"

Broken from his thoughts, Konami narrowed his eyes and turned. He knew who had been speaking, of course. There was only one person he associated with who had such an annoying voice, and it was that person's fault that he was on the ship to begin with!

"Pierre." Konami said. "You better have an explanation for this. We have better things to do than waste our time here!"

Pierre smiled nonchalantly and tossed his hands up in a careless shrug. "And yet," he said then, "here we are, no? Perhaps we should take the time to relax, and enjoy the games at hand. You've been chasing this Sartorius fellow for months now. You should unwind a bit my friend! Take the time to smell the roses, as it were."

"There are no roses here." Konami grunted, turning back to face the railing. "And you and I both know that we don't have time for this! That Domino lead might go cold at any moment, and now because of you, we're stuck here on some boat in the middle of nowhere instead of where we should be, which is on a plane halfway to Domino City!"

"I apologize my friend," Pierre said, taking that moment to grab a drink from a passing waiter, "but I am afraid I have no intention of leaving this ship so soon, and even if I did, where would we go? As you just said, we are in the middle of nowhere, and I do not believe they will turn this ship around anytime soon. Face it my friend, we are in for the long haul you and I." Pierre took a sip from his glass, and then raised it to the moonlight as if giving a toast. "Best enjoy it, while it lasts. Now come, Konami. The games are about to begin, and I do not wish to miss out."

"You know I don't gamble Pierre." Konami grunted.

"Ah, but this is no ordinary gambling ship my friend." Pierre said, spreading his arms wide. "This is the Duke Devlin, and that means whatever the game is to be, it's certain to be enjoyed by all!"

Konami sighed and removed himself from the railing. He turned back to Pierre before brushing past the man on his way inside, giving his answer as he walked. "Fine, fine. Anything to shut you up."

Pierre smiled. "Then let the games begin."

He clapped his hand down upon Konami's shoulder, and together, they disappeared inside the ship.

The playroom was enormous.

Like much of the ship, it had been decorated with all manner of jewels and color, giving every inch of the room a magnificent, _expensive_ feel. Chandeliers hovered from the ceiling, and in the center of the room stood a large, golden statue that portrayed a mountain of men, each clamoring over the other in a futile attempt to reach the top. Konami could tell immediately that it only showed what would soon happen in the room. He, after all, was no fool. He knew what gambling did to people, how it turned them from civilized men and women into bloodthirsty animals that just couldn't have enough.

He frowned.

"My, my…" Pierre said beside him, looking as cool and collected as ever. "This appears to be quite the arena, no? I can but imagine what challenges we shall be forced to face."

"Something involving chance, no doubt." Konami grumbled. "I get you're an addict, Pierre…but I still don't see why you had to drag me in on this as well."

Pierre chuckled. "I already explained, did I not? The chance to unwind from our endeavor…was simply too great to pass up. And…I cannot deny I wish to remove some of the fallout from a few of my…_earlier_…ventures."

Konami narrowed his eyes at the words, and he glanced at Pierre suspiciously. "In other words, you mean that you screwed up when you were younger, and you're hoping I can help you clear some of that debt away, right?"

Pierre laughed again, and shot Konami a suave smirk. "On the ball as always, it seems."

"Whatever." Konami sighed, stepping forward to join the crowd. "Let's just see what this fuss is about. The sooner it's done and over with the sooner I can start thinking of how to pay you back for making me miss out on our Domino lead."

Pierre laughed sheepishly at that, and promptly made to follow Konami into the gathering crowd. The boy was right after all; it simply wouldn't do to miss out on the rules of their newest venture. Luckily, it seemed they had arrived just in time. The man who had ordered the crowd to gather in the first place was only just making his way to the podium, flanked on both sides by large, burly men in leather suits. As he reached the podium, the crowd quieted, and their eyes focused on the man in charge.

He was a tall, muscular man, clad in a strange black undershirt with a nice blue jacket draped over his shoulders. His gray hair was just as strange, for it had a long, curved spike in its center that pointed straight up, and another, thinner spike that went down across his face. Konami almost wondered how the man could see through it. Perhaps it was for that reason the man wore such dark-tinted shades?

"Welcome, gamblers." The man said, cutting off any further insight into his description. "My name is Surtr, and I shall be your host on this most glorious occasion. While I understand that many of you may not know me, rest assured that I…know you. Your presence here is a testament to your bravery and strength, and because of it, I have been given the opportunity by my employer to reward you for it…in a high-stakes gamble worth million, if not _billion_, of yen."

The declaration drew hushed whispers from around the room, and even Konami found himself moderately intrigued. Surtr allowed the whispers to continue for some time before silencing the crowd once more. As they did so, he gestured to one of his guards, and suddenly, a series of waiters aboard the ship began handing out envelopes, each bearing an "A" or "B". As Konami took hold of his, Surtr began to speak once more, regaining everyone's attention.

"Within these envelopes you have been given, your glory and fortune await." Surtr explained. "Open them now, and see for yourselves, for they contain the gambling event that shall decide your destiny."

Again, whispers filled the room as everyone began opening the "A" envelope, and as they glanced inside, they understood Surtr's words, for nothing was inside the "A" envelope…except a deck of cards.

Konami's eyes widened as he stared at his own cards, surprised at the game they were to be playing.

"It can't be…" he whispered. Pierre too, looked awestruck.

"This is…"

Surtr's chuckle filled the air. "Yes. The game should be clear from the cards. That is to say…"

He held up the example deck he had brought with him, revealing the three hand gestures known worldwide.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Learning to Shine<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arc One – Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Once Again<strong>

* * *

><p>"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Pierre whispered. "Is this a joke?"<p>

Much of the crowd agreed with him. They were expecting something typical, like Poker or Blackjack! But Rock, Paper, Scissors? For such a thing to be used…and in a high-stakes game no less! The crowd, as expected, began to rouse. The whispers grew more outraged, but a raise of Surtr's hand silenced them once more.

"I see you are all confused, but this Rock, Paper, Scissors game is not played normally." he explained. "You will not be allowed to choose Rock, Paper, or Scissors infinitely. You have been given four of each kind, so you are only allowed to play each hand once. Indeed, this is not normal Rock, Paper, Scissors…but _Restricted_ Rock, Paper, Scissors! RRPS!"

_Restricted Rock Paper Scissors?_ Konami thought. _He's right…four of each card…there's only twelve we can use. And depending on how they're used…you can make it or break it from the first game itself!_

"Now," Surtr continued, "please open the envelope marked "B.""

The crowd mumbled and grunted quiet obscenities before doing as asked and emptying the envelope's contents into their hands. This time however, instead of receiving cards, they found stars instead. Three, in each envelope.

"You should have three stars." Surtr said. "Keep them close, for they are your lifeline on this night."

"These things…?" Pierre whispered quietly. "My, this isn't shaping up to be any sort of gamble I've been in before."

"Serves you right." Konami replied just as quietly as he stuffed the stars into his pocket. "Now shut up. I'm trying to listen."

"With these stars, the preparations are now complete." Surtr explained. "In short, you will be playing Rock, Paper, Scissors with these cards, and you shall wager your stars. That's all there is to the game."

With that said Surtr quickly moved to explain the rules of RRPS, making use of his two guards to play a makeshift game. As far as Konami could tell, it was remarkably simple. Once two people had confirmed the will to fight, they would raise their chosen card, and call "Check." They would then proceed to set the chosen cards, and declare "Set." Finally, they would flip their determined card, and call "Open." That was all. If there was a draw, the wagered stars return to their owners. If there was a winner, however, then they'd take the loser's star as well as their own, adding it to their pile. The contestants could choose their opponent freely, and repeat the process as many times as they'd like. Cards that had been used would be discarded into a hole by the guards. The cards in the hole would be shown by an electronic scoreboard. Each contestant had four rocks, papers, and scissors each. On the ship there were one hundred and three contestants…four hundred and twelve cards of each kind. The game would go on for four hours. So long as one maintained three stars, they'd win. It was simple and clear, but with one final rule.

One must use up all twelve cards, and disposing of cards was not allowed. At the end of the game, those with two or fewer stars, those who did not use up their cards despite having three or more stars…and those who lost all their stars despite having cards lost. In other words, Surtr's earlier words rang true: the stars were one's lifeline, and the cards…one's opportunity.

The cards left by the losers will be deposited in the box. The number of cards left would not change.

"That ends my explanation." Surtr said then. "I wish you all luck. Remember," he finished, and for a brief moment, Konami thought the man was looking straight at him. "We are always watching."

"Wait a moment!" a small, squishy man cried out from the far ends of the room. "What happens if we lose?! Tell us how we're going to be treated! This is to clear our debts, isn't it?! Tell us what will happen! The men who brought me here said you'd explain it!"

Surtr turned his head to stare the man who had screamed, and his sunglasses gleamed in the yacht's light. "Unfortunately," he said, speaking into the microphone, "I will not answer any questions."

"What?" the squishy man asked in disbelief. You should at least tell us what's gonna happen if we lose!"

"Yeah, stop screwing with us!" another man shouted, climbing to his feet.

Before long, almost all of the crowd had joined in, screaming and shouting obscenities at Surtr and his guards on the podium. It didn't take long for Surtr to lose his cool.

"Silence." He said fiercely. "I'll send you to Yggdrasil…fools."

The declaration made Konami raise a brow. _Yggdrasil?_ He thought. _What's that supposed to be? Gambling Shadow Realm?_

Surtr provided no further information. He calmed himself, and then continued to speak. "I can easily answer all your questions. But what would you do differently if you knew what would happen if you lose? If that's what you want to know, I'll tell you everything. But there's no way for any of you to know if I tell the truth. Do you still want to know?" he waited a moment, and when no one spoke up, he continued. "Many of you have suffered loss after loss in your lives, and ended up here. Others have merely appeared at the drop of a hat." Again, Konami felt he was being stared at. "Unloved by everyone, impoverished…and crawling around indecisively at the bottom of society. Forget the details of what will happen if you lose once more. Why can't you realize you're already in the depths of the cauldron of hell right now? However, there is a way out. That is, of course, to win. To win and grasp victory! Win! Winning is everything! If you don't win, you're nothing but trash! If you don't win…! If you don't win…! If you don't win…!"

The man trailed off then, taking a deep breath and stepping off the podium. Konami stared after his retreating form, and then turned to glare at Pierre.

"If something happens to me while we're here, I'm going to kill you, Pierre." He said, and Pierre knew he wasn't joking. Why would he, after discovering that Pierre had gotten them involved with whom appeared to be dangerous people…more dangerous than Pierre's usual crowd, at any rate.

"Relax, _mon ami._" Pierre replied. "All will be well, you'll see."

With those words, Pierre disappeared into the crowd. With those words, Konami was left alone. But most importantly, with those words…the gamble began.

_Damn that Pierre…_ Konami thought, staring at his cards indecisively. _What does he expect me to do? This isn't Duel Monsters…it's not something that I'll be able to have an edge over any of my competitors with! It's a stupid game of chance! Rock, Paper, Scissors…who the hell invented such a thing?!_

"It would seem that I've won, my friend." Pierre said, drawing everyone's attention from one of the many tables that had been set up throughout the playroom.

"Already?" Konami murmured quietly. "It's barely been five minutes!"

"The Gambler does not waste his time." Pierre replied, moving to approach Konami as the guards "escorted" the loser out the room. "But you already knew that, no?"

Konami's eyes roamed across the room once more, and he watched quietly as more and more losers were declared each moment. The games were quick, less than ten seconds each. Truly, the losers of the game were…

_Mindless idiots._ Konami thought, narrowing his eyes. _It's no wonder they lost. They're just throwing out whatever cards they have, putting no thought into it at all._

Pierre chuckled. "They are the foolish ones, no? They are treating this gamble like a game, caring not for the fact that they may end up crippled for losing." He flipped a coin, glancing at its result quickly for himself before clapping Konami on the shoulder. "I still have a few cards to get rid of. You should get started too, Red Hat."

Konami grunted and slapped Pierre's hand away. "I told you not to call me that. It's annoying."

"Yes, yes." Pierre chuckled, taking a step back to give Konami his space. "Just remember my friend, time is money, and you can't have both."

With those words the Gambler roamed into the crowd once more, seeking another opponent to defeat. Yet again Konami was left alone, though he didn't mind. Pierre's departure was entirely welcome, for it gave Konami the chance to do something many had failed to: _Strategize._

Obviously, Restricted Rock, Paper, Scissors was not like the original game. Limited choices meant limited moves, and that meant each and every person in the room was bound by a statistic. How many of them had already used a rock? How many had already gotten rid of paper? If Konami was an ordinary person, the path to victory would have laid in the answers to those questions. Fortunately however, he was not. First and foremost Konami was a duelist, and a powerful one at that. And as a powerful duelist, he had access to something most humans couldn't even fathom. Namely, _Duel Spirits._

"Yae." Konami whispered, prompting a soft glow unseen by most of the world to burst from his Deck Holster. In seconds the green haired kunoichi hovered by Konami's side, and she glanced at him worriedly.

_Yes my lord?_ She asked. _What is it?_

"Pierre's gone and gotten us in trouble again." Konami sighed, scratching the back of his neck softly. "We shouldn't be that far from land…so I'm thinking we bail."

_Bail? So…do you require Alector's services?_ She asked.

"I will if you don't feel like taking a dip." Konami muttered.

_B-But my lord!_ Yae complained. _The last time that happened I didn't feel clean for a week!_

"Yeah, that mud pit was pretty dirty, wasn't it?" Konami wondered aloud. "Come to think of it, that was Pierre's fault too."

_That man is proving to be the bane of my existence…_ Yae murmured quietly, and a dark gleam shone in her eyes.

"Well, it doesn't matter. That man won't be tagging along with us much longer." Konami sighed. "He can stay on this gambling ship if he likes…I on the other hand have a plane to catch. Tell Alector to get ready. I'm heading for the railing. I'll need that wind of his soon enough."

_It will be ready._

With that said, Yae disappeared back into the Deck, no doubt to inform the others that Pierre had yet again managed to drag them all into harm's way. Indeed, it was not the first time the Gambler had brought Konami along for some sidequest, and if the man had his way, Konami was certain it would not be the last. It was for that reason that he needed to make a quick getaway, and with Alector's abilities, Konami knew he'd be more than capable of doing exactly that.

So he made to leave. Quickly, _quietly_, while the eyes of the crowd were on the many cries of failure echoing throughout the room. Stealthily, Konami slid through the doors leading back to the railing, and closed them shut behind him. It was the near-perfect escape. Yae would have been proud. For once there was no stumbling, no misstep. The advice she'd given him over the past month had helped, but as Konami was about to discover…mere advice was not enough.

"Going somewhere?" the burly voice of the Duke Devlin's host asked, and Konami froze in his steps. Slowly, cautiously, the boy turned his neck to glance back over his shoulder. Surtr was there, sunglasses in hand, looking every bit the tyrant he'd made himself out to be as he sat comfortably behind a solid glass table. "The games have yet to conclude, competitor. You should return to the playroom."

"Sorry." Konami apologized. "But this gambling business isn't for me. I think I'll just slip out while no one's looking…save you the trouble of feeding another mouth."

"I'm afraid I cannot let you do that, Red Hat." Surtr said, and immediately Konami was on guard.

Warily, the boy stared at Surtr, clenching his fists tight. "What did you just call me?" he asked softly, wanting to ensure he had not misheard.

"I believe I have already said that I have no intention of answering any questions…_Red Hat._" Surtr said, again making use of the name he simply could not know. It wasn't that he just wasn't allowed to use it, no. It was much, much more than that. That name was a reminder, a title, a _curse_ set upon Konami by his peers at Duel Academy.

Duel Academy…the school that Konami had been certain to steer clear of, be it physically or mentally. There was simply no way that Surtr, a man Konami had never, _ever_ met before, could know that name. Especially since, as far as Konami knew, the only other person on the ship who _did_ know that name had not come into contact with the man standing before him.

"Who are you?" Konami asked.

"I have already introduced myself." Surtr said. "I have no intention of doing so again."

"Then forgive me if I cut our conversation short." Konami replied. He turned to climb aboard the railing, fully prepared to jump into the murky depths below –

"Strange." Surtr said then, again interrupting Konami's moment. "I had never expected to run into a duelist of your caliber in such a place. Tell me, for what purpose does the Lord of the Red stand aboard the Ship of Hope?"

Again. He did it again. For the second time, Surtr opened his mouth and spoke words that he could not know, _should_ not know. The Lord of the Red was something even less known than Konami's title of Red Hat, and with good reason. It was taboo, and not even Pierre knew of _that_ name. There was only one person Konami could think of who'd ever called him by that purposefully, and as far as he knew, _she_ was still in a coma, recovering from -'s attack on her person.

Konami's foot scuffed against the metal of the railing, but he stopped climbing. Indeed, Surtr's use of another nickname had drawn Konami's intrigue. He had become an enigma, a puzzle that needed to be solved…and Konami _hated_ puzzles.

"Come, Red Hat." Surtr said, offering Konami a spot at the table. "Let us converse. Let us…_mingle._"

Konami approached, and they both knew then and there, that the game had begun anew.

* * *

><p><strong>Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Learning to Shine<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arc One – Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As a new story begins, more questions are raised! Just what was Konami doing with <strong>_**Pierre**_** of all people? Why have their investigations into Sartorius' identity thus far proven fruitless? And perhaps, for veterans of the original Tag Force…most importantly…what is **_**SURTR**_** doing playing host on some ship?! Maybe you'll find out when we next join our hero, in the second upcoming chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force – Learning to Shine!**


	2. Once Again, A Chat

"Strange." Surtr said then, again interrupting Konami's moment. "I had never expected to run into a duelist of your caliber in such a place. Tell me, for what purpose does the Lord of the Red stand aboard the Ship of Hope?"

Again. He did it again. For the second time, Surtr opened his mouth and spoke words that he could not know, _should_ not know. The Lord of the Red was something even less known than Konami's title of Red Hat, and with good reason. It was taboo, and not even Pierre knew of _that_ name. There was only one person Konami could think of who'd ever called him by that purposefully, and as far as he knew, _she_ was still in a coma, recovering from -'s attack on her person.

Konami's foot scuffed against the metal of the railing, but he stopped climbing. Indeed, Surtr's use of another nickname had drawn Konami's intrigue. He had become an enigma, a puzzle that needed to be solved…and Konami _hated_ puzzles.

"Come, Red Hat." Surtr said, offering Konami a spot at the table. "Let us converse. Let us…_mingle._"

* * *

><p><strong>Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Learning to Shine<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arc One - Chapter Two<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Once Again<strong>

* * *

><p>Konami, against his better instincts, agreed. Surtr knew too much for him to be just another nameless figure on the ship. How was it possible for him to know things even Pierre himself didn't? Konami didn't know, but he fully intended to find out. Grabbing the chair Surtr had offered, Konami pulled it from beneath the confines of the small glass table, and seated himself upon it before turning to regard his "host" with a cold glare.<p>

"Is that them then?" Surtr inquired, tilting his head downward to regard Konami's gaze. "The eyes of the boy who can topple even gods…"

The mention of gods, plural, brought Konami pause. It was something that had happened often as of late, and while his left hand slipped into his pants pocket to fondle a small metallic object, Konami could do naught but wonder if Surtr had used the term on purpose. He had, after all, proven to know more about the boy than the average man already.

"You wonder who I am, to know such things about you." Surtr said, noting Konami's wary expression. "You will find no comfort in the answer. I am a man of many secrets, Konami Kodo. Each more dangerous and vile than the last. Indeed, you shall find no comfort in any words I can offer, nor shall you find solace in the lie you have fed yourself. You sit before me now, wondering who I am and what knowledge I own, but you realize there is but one truth you need know; _you do not belong here._"

Konami's eyes squinted at the declaration, and the small brow above his right eye began to rise. "I do not belong here?" he repeated, staring at Surtr almost incredulously. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

Surtr showed no emotional response. "You know what it means." Surtr said, drumming his fingers along the top of the table's glassy surface. "This place, this ship, it is not meant for the likes of you. The life of a gambler is far from the one you desire, and yet, you force yourself to endure the companionship of a mediocre thief while sitting aboard a luxury cruiser designed for but a single purpose. Gambling."

Konami grunted. "Shut up. If you have such a big problem with me being here, then you shouldn't have interrupted when I was about to leave. And weren't you the one to tell me to rejoin the crowd just a few minutes ago? What's the big idea? Don't tell me you changed your mind that quickly."

"No." Surtr replied. "My mind is not something so easily swayed. I have always realized your incompatibility with this place, but so long as I am playing the part of the host, so too shall I endeavor to treat each guest accordingly."

"Ho…?" Konami asked, drumming his own fingers along the table in tune with Surtr's own. "If that's really the case, then why don't you start acting like it by answering a few of my questions? For starters, just how does some lowlife king like you know so much about a person like me?"

"I am a man of many secrets, Konami Kodo. Each more dangerous and vile than the last." Surtr said again. "You shall find no comfort in the words I offer, nor shall you find solace in the lie you have fed yourself."

An annoyed grunt escaped Konami's lips, and the boy's face twisted into a frown. "You just said that." Konami complained. "Word for word."

"And yet…its meaning has still failed to grab you." Surtr replied. "I have told you before that I will not answer your questions. Why then, do you believe that giving me one shall provide a solution?"

Konami's frown became a grimace, and he quickly made to stand. "Forget it." He grunted, turning to leave the table. "I don't have time for this. I don't know what's going on here, but you can take your stupid game elsewhere. I have better things to do than waste time solving riddles with some geezer in a nice suit."

"And yet solve them you shall." Surtr said, stopping Konami in his tracks. "You must, if you are to ever face the man who eludes you so."

"Sartorius." Konami realized, turning to face Surtr once more. "Don't tell me you work for him?"

Surtr's expression remained guarded. "I believe I have already mentioned the fact that I will not answer your questions, but if you mean to inquire as to whether or not there is a connection between that man and I…then I am afraid you will not find what it is you are searching for."

"Then why bother me?" Konami asked. "You're obviously not like the other people on this ship. The things you know already tell me that much, and given what you _do_ know, you wouldn't have confronted me like this without a reason. Just what sort of game are you playing here?"

Surtr remained motionless. He said nothing, showed nothing. Seated comfortably in his chair, he continued to stare at the boy standing across from him, almost amused. The same could not be said for Konami. The prolonged silence had started to wear on his nerves, and Konami felt his hands ball into frustrated fists.

"Well?" he asked, glaring at the man full-force. "Answer me!"

Surtr's sunglasses flashed. "I said that I would not." He said, noting Konami's less-than-amused expression. Ignoring it, he continued to drum his fingers alongside the table. "What use is there is abiding by the whims of a failure, when there is nothing for me to gain from the effort?"

"What did you just call me?" Konami asked, narrowing his eyes in outrage. "I'm not a failure!"

"You rage against the world that has taken from you, and you rage against all who would prevent you from doing so. You throw yourself into solving a futile and unrelated matter, in hopes that it will distract you from the single, lone thought pounding itself into your skull day in and day out. Yes Konami, you failed! You failed so much it hurts, but…you did more than fail in dueling!" Surtr declared boisterously, utilizing the same voice he'd used to issue his rousing speech in the ship. "The moment you turned your back on adversity and ran, you failed in life! You failed in the life of a man! You failed in the life of a student! Most importantly, you failed in the life of a duelist!"

"Shut up." Konami said. "Who do you think you are, saying things like that to me? You don't know anything! You sit there in that chair of yours, acting like you know me…but you don't. You don't know me, or what I've had to go through! You don't know any of it! So shut up! Some stranger I don't even know has no right to call me a failure, especially one who does nothing but run a ship carrying lowlifes!" Once again, Konami turned to leave. "Forget it." he said. "You're not going to tell me anything anyway. There's no point in continuing this conversation."

Surtr's lips twitched upward in amusement. "Is that what you truly believe, or is it just an excuse for you to run away again?"

Konami's eyes flashed, and he turned his head to glare at Surtr once more. The man continued to stare at Konami, and calmly continued to say whatever he wished.

"Running from that which you cannot understand…fleeing from that which would reveal your weakness…to do such things are to act as a coward, and as a coward, you are doomed to fail in all things." Surtr allowed those words to hang in the air for several seconds before getting to the point. "Leave Sartorius be. Seeking him out at this time will do you no good."

"And why should I listen to you?" Konami spat. "I don't even know you, and quite frankly, all you've done so far is confuse and insult me! I'm under no obligation to hear what you have to say!"

"True." Surtr agreed. "Our meeting thus far has been less than enlightening, and if I were to speak honestly, I must say that I am disappointed. I was promised a meeting with one who showed great potential, but instead I find nothing but a cowering failure attempting to flee. Indeed, or meeting has been less than adequate, so far."

Konami continued to frown, though something Surtr said clicked in his mind. "You were promised a meeting?" he asked in confusion, turning around to face Surtr wholly yet again. "With me? By whom?"

"Search your feelings." Surtr said. "The answer will come to you."

"Pierre." Konami muttered, realizing that he was the only one in the position to have promised such things. After all, he was the only one who had had any kind of contact with Konami, as of late. "And just why would Pierre promise you such a thing?"

Surtr smirked. "It was one of my requirements. A prerequisite to acquire the information I possess."

"Information?" Konami asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "Don't tell me…You don't mean to say that _you're_ the contact, do you? The one Pierre and I were supposed to meet in Domino City?"

Surtr stopped drumming his hands along the table. "Yes. However, circumstances required a change in venue. Did Pierre not inform you of the new arrangement?"

"Of course not." Konami grunted, his frustration visible on his face as he spoke. "He never does! But this still doesn't make any sense. If you're really supposed to be our Domino contact…then how come Pierre didn't recognize you during your speech?"

"I am a man of many secrets Konami." Surtr replied. "Do not think that obscuring my presence from one man's view is a difficult task for me, especially when that man…has no idea what I look like in the first place. I am one who thrives on information, all the while insuring that those I converse with have just enough to get by."

"So you're an information broker." Konami said. "And the reason you have so much information about me is…"

"Duel Academy is not as secure as many would think." Surtr said. "Obtaining your information from the school's database was a simple task for one such as me. Indeed, you should tell Sheppard to better cover his tracks."

"You're a hacker, a thief!" Konami accused.

"And you are no better." Surtr replied. "After all, did you yourself not hack into Sheppard's email some time ago?"

Konami grimaced. "That was different. You had no right to the information you stole! It was an invasion of my privacy, including those of my friends!"

"Fool. There is no such thing as privacy in today's world. My employer wished to verify what he knew regarding those who would change this world, and so, I ensured that had the most up-to-date data possible."

"Your employer?" Konami wondered. "So there's someone pulling your strings then!"

"Yes." Surtr said, rising from his chair to step around the table and face Konami properly. "And they want you back at Duel Academy."

"Yeah well tough luck." Konami said. "I'm not going back, not until I find Sartorius and get answers for why he paid for me to go there in the first place!"

Surtr scoffed. "What does it matter? Will it change anything? The time you spent there has already been engraved inside your mind and soul. The memories you have made, the bonds you have forged…what purpose is there in cheapening their meaning by discovering why they were allowed to be created?"

"That is-" Konami began, but Surtr interrupted him.

"Silence! There is no purpose, but to make you feel better about yourself." Surtr replied. "You wish to distract yourself from the harsh truths of this world, from the truth that not all men were created equal, from the truth that no matter how hard you fight, there will always be casualties. You are in mourning, but you have forgotten that others mourn as well! Others, who know naught of what occurred that day, or how she faded from the realm of the living. Others, who you have abandoned in a time of crisis! Why, Konami? Why do you abandon now what you once sought to provide others? Why have you forsaken your bonds?"

"Shut up. None of that matters now!" Konami said. "I'm not going back to Duel Academy, and I'm not going to stop looking for Sartorius! Now, instead of confusing me with your cryptic lines, how about you do your job and tell me where he is?!"

"I dare not." Surtr said. "For if you were to face him as you are now, you would no doubt spiral into an unescapable abyss of despair and suffering."

Konami grimaced. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, that Sartorius is not the benevolent benefactor you expect him to be." Surtr explained. "I dare not say more here…but if you seek to have your questions answered, then the answer lies here."

He tossed a small slip of paper to Konami, allowing it to sail through the air harmlessly before landing in the boy's grasp.

"What's this?" Konami asked, glancing at the slip curiously. "Numbers?"

"Coordinates." Surtr corrected. "If you go to them, you will understand. Why it is imperative you do not yet face Sartorius…and why you must return to Duel Academy."

He turned to leave, and Konami quickly stepped after him.

"Hold on! Where will these lead me?" Konami shouted after him, only to receive no words in reply. "Surtr!" he shouted, attempting to regain the man's attention. "SURTR!"

The man disappeared back inside the ship, and Konami barreled in after him, only to immediately find himself lost in a crowd. He glanced through the many people blocking his view, attempting to locate the man but to no avail. Surtr was nowhere to be seen. He'd escaped.

"Damn it!" Konami cursed, tightening his grip on the slip of paper in his hands. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

"What are you supposed to do with what?" Pierre asked, and Konami's eyes flashed.

"YOU!" Konami shouted, grabbing the Gambler by the collar. "This is your fault!"

At Pierre's puzzled expression Konami scowled, and he dragged the man toward an isolated corner to explain.

**-GX-**

"I see, so you met our wayward contact did you?" Pierre asked, folding his arms and leaning against the side of the wall gently. "Well, while I knew he would be here, I never once suspected he would be our esteemed host. And these coordinates he gave you…he said they will lead to Sartorius?"

"Hardly. In fact, it's the opposite. He said it will explain why I should stop looking for him." Konami grunted. "And why I should go back to Duel Academy."

"Back to Duel Academy? Ha! What a farce." Pierre said. "Your time is better spent here, living the esteemed life of a gambler with me."

"You're the only one whose doing any gambling, Gambler." Konami replied. "But if I'm honest…I'm kind of curious. About what it is he wanted to show me…if it's really something that'll make me understand. Besides, it's not like we have any other leads. Especially considering that _your_ contact is the one _withholding _information from us."

"Now, now…there's no need to blame me for this." Pierre said. "It wasn't as if I knew what the man was planning."

"No, but one would think the fact that you'd never even _seen_ the man before would have raised a few red flags." Konami said. "And it probably wasn't the best idea for you to agree to something involving me without letting me know."

"Yes well, I didn't think it would be _that_ big of a deal. It's not as if he wouldn't have met you during the meeting anyway." Pierre argued. "Now, about these coordinates…"

"Here." Konami said, handing him the slip of paper. "Think you can figure out where they lead? You know, without mucking that up too?"

Pierre snorted and took the paper from Konami's hands. "Please. Do you truly think so poorly of me? Finding these coordinates is child's play. In fact, I already have." He swung his phone in front of Konami's face, revealing the location of the coordinates as demonstrated by the GPS. An island not too far from their current location; about an hour's ride from the boat they were on.

"Hm. So you _are_ good for something." Konami murmured, memorizing the location portrayed. "Well then, let's go. The sooner we get off this ship the better. The smell's starting to get to me."

"Ah, but not so fast my friend." Pierre said, catching Konami by the shoulder to hold him back. "I am afraid I still have several cards to get rid of, and I have no intention of passing up this chance to be rid of my debts."

"Then find someone to challenge and get it over with." Konami said. "We don't have time for this."

"I agree," Pierre said, nodding his hand understandably, "which is why I would request that you use your unique skills to scout a decent opponent."

Konami sighed. That had not been the first time Pierre had asked him to make use of his "gifts." It had become something of a common occurrence once Konami had followed Pierre to several high-stakes gambling events, but to Konami, it was nothing more than a nuisance.

"Fine. Just make it quick." Konami said with a grunt, and he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "What cards do you have left?"

"Two scissors." Pierre answered immediately, already knowing what to expect.

"Good. That'll make this quicker." Konami sighed. "Yae, if you would?"

Unbeknownst to Pierre and everyone else in the room, the whimsical Duel Spirit materialized on the ceiling, and began making her way through the room. Before long, she signaled Konami, holding up four fingers before portraying what could only be the "paper" gesture.

"There." Konami said, pointing to the man Yae was shadowing. "He only has paper cards left."

Pierre smiled and downed the last of his drink, before clapping Konami on the shoulder once more. "Exquisite! I knew bringing you along was a good idea. I'll be right back. This will only take a moment."

Konami watched as the man disappeared into the crowd once more, and sighed before glancing at his own cards. Well, when in Rome…He gestured Yae, and the games began.

Five minutes later saw Konami and Pierre free of their cards, each carrying a well-endowed stack of stars. As usual, the use of Duel Spirits to cheat had earned them a quick buck, though Konami knew Pierre's would go to paying off the rest of his debts. Konami on the other hand, was not so unfortunate.

"You see my friend, I told you it would be a good endeavor!" Pierre said, congratulating Konami on his remarkable winnings. "With this, the next three months of our lives can be spent in five star hotels, around the most beautiful of women!"

"Get off." Konami said bluntly, stuffing his monetary winnings within the safety of his jacket. "You know I don't use my money for such things."

"Of course, of course, but Konami…you must learn to lighten up some time, no?" Pierre asked. "For what purpose is there in having it…if you aren't willing to spend it?"

Ignoring Pierre's words, Konami led the way toward the back of the yacht, where Pierre's jet-ski was kept safely under lock and key. Securing it from the safety of the guards had proven to be a simple task, and as they leapt upon its metal back, the engine sputtered and roared to life.

"Let's go," said Pierre's voice from the front.

And the yacht and dirty water fell away, vanishing from sight as the ski drove. In seconds, all of the Duke Devlin lay behind them, glittering in the night sky, as it were.

Then Pierre chuckled.

"What is it?" Konami asked, turning his head forward to gaze upon the Gambler's back.

"Do you not see Konami?" Pierre asked luxuriously, shifting the handles of the jet-ski so as to swerve and leap across the ocean waves valiantly. "This is the life! Such freedom! Such adventure! You cannot find such things anywhere else! Nothing but a chunk of metal between us and the ice cold waves!"

"Yeah, and don't forget the sharks." Konami said.

Pierre laughed, and for a long time he didn't stop. It was almost to the point that Konami was about to end it when the Gambler stopped, and focused on the waves ahead.

Several uneventful minutes later, however, Konami had to admit that leaving on a jet-ski, of all things, might not have been a good idea. The frozen ocean air bit at their skin, and the larger waves wet their clothes, soaking them in its icy waters.

"Can't be much farther now." Pierre murmured, checking the GPS one more time. Indeed, they had almost reached their destination, and if not for the dark skies above, it might have already been in sight. Pierre turned the throttle to accelerate and drove them forward again, but as he did so, the engine sputtered and whined.

Konami glanced over Pierre's shoulder at the machine.

"What did you do?" he asked. "That didn't sound good."

Pierre pretended not to notice the groaning growing louder and louder as the path ahead darkened even further. Stars were blinking out of existence, disappearing into some black abyss up ahead.

"Not far now." Pierre said. "In fact, the GPS says it's right in front of us."

"Right in front of us?" Konami asked. "But there's nothing in front of us, except-"

The jet-ski lurched, sputtering out of control as it ran over a jagged rock. Pierre and Konami both cried out as they soared into the skies, unable to do anything but hold on for dear life as the jet-ski soared higher and higher, before plummeting to what could possibly be their doom.

With an earsplitting bang of metal hitting rock, Pierre and Konami were both thrown from the back of the machine, sent tumbling in different directions on what felt like a hard, earthen surface. Konami groaned in pain, feeling the large, painful lump swelling on his head.

"Pierre, are you alright?" he asked urgently, searching through the darkness for his unseen companion.

"My jet-ski." Pierre's voice despaired. "My beautiful machine!"

It had been trashed, completely and utterly. The sudden crash had completely shattered its front, and pieces of scrap metal littered the ground around it, complete with formerly unseen parts and mechanical components Konami couldn't even _begin_ to understand. Simply put, there was no way they would be able to use it to get off the island.

They were, in essence, stranded.

"Well," Konami said, deciding to look on the bright side; for once. "At least we're alive."

And then they heard the dogs. It was a strange sound, amidst the waves; soft and distant. But as time dragged on, the sound became distinct, and clear. Flashing lights and shuffling plants accompanied the many fierce barks, and Konami grimaced, knowing that whatever it was they were about to face, odds were it wasn't good.

"Get up." He told Pierre, grabbing the man roughly by the arm and dragging him to his feet. "We need to move. It's not safe here."

"But, my jet-ski!" Pierre wailed.

"Forget it! It's trashed anyway." Konami spat. "Besides, you can buy a new one once we're safe and sound. Isn't that what you said money was for half an hour ago? Spending it?"

"Well, fine. But don't think I won't remember this!" Pierre complained.

Konami rolled his eyes and began paving a way through the thick jungle ahead. Really, just how did he always wind up getting involved in such nonsense? Crashing jet-skis and mysterious islands…he might've been better off staying on that accursed ship!

For some time they continued to trudge through the dark trees, unable to see more than five feet ahead. It was both thrilling and terrifying, for the sound of the canines chasing them had never ceased. If anything it only grew louder, and Konami knew that it was only a matter of time before they got caught. The question then, was what would happen once they were?

"Konami. Konami!" Pierre's voice hissed from behind him, and Konami glanced backward to face the Gambler, annoyed.

"What?"

"Help me. I'm stuck!"

Konami's eyes narrowed and he stared down at Pierre's feet. Indeed, the man had somehow managed to get his right ankle tangled in a mess of vines and branches. No matter how much Pierre pushed and pulled his appendage, it simply wouldn't budge. Konami glanced back up to meet Pierre's gaze and scowled.

"Are you kidding me right now? We're in the middle of an escape, asshole." Konami hissed.

"Yes, well…I'm afraid we won't be doing much escaping from anything as long as I'm stuck here!" Pierre hissed back. "Now come on, help me get out of here."

For a brief moment, Konami debated leaving him there. Pierre had done nothing but annoy him thus far anyway, and as the sound of the dogs continued to grow louder and louder, Konami had to admit it was an enticing thought.

Leave Pierre there…but then what?

Konami would have been all alone on some forsaken island, with no clear idea of what he faced, or where to find food and water. Sure, he had Yae and his other Duel Spirits with him, but it wouldn't have been the same. Human contact was a necessity, and Konami _did_ have to admit that Pierre could be useful at times.

"Damn it." Konami muttered beneath his breath, and he knelt down by Pierre's side to tug and pull at the vines. The thick plant life ripped and tore at his hands, but Konami ignored it as best he could. He didn't need to untangle them completely after all, just enough so that Pierre could pull his foot free with no problems-

"Stop right there!" a young, authoritative voice shouted suddenly, shining what appeared to be a flashlight on the pair's form, freezing Konami and Pierre in their tracks. "Don't move!"

"I don't think we were planning to." Pierre pointed out, gesturing at his still tangled limb.

The man ignored him, instead opting to close in on the pair with his large, burly security hound. "What are you doing here?!" he inquired, glaring at the two boys fiercely while his hound bared its fangs. "This is a secure facility! You're trespassing!"

"Yes well, we were in a bit of an accident you see." Pierre said. "I'm sure you saw the jet-ski?"

"I saw nothing," the guard declared, "except a pair of troublemakers trying to flee the scene!"

"My good sir, I assure you this is all just one terrible misunderstanding!" Pierre said. "You see, my friend and I were simply out for a nightly ride among the waves when this terrible island got in the way! We crashed here you see, and we'd like nothing more than to get out of your hair as quickly as possible."

"Tell it to the judge!" the guard grunted, grabbing what appeared to be a walkie talkie from his belt and raising it to his ear. "Yeah. It's me. I found them."

"You said this was a secure facility." Konami said, cautiously climbing to his feet with his hands raised. "Why?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the guard asked, and he loosened the leash on his dog ever so slightly. "I'm the one asking questions here! Or at least…I will be! Now, let's get a move on! There's someone who has some questions for you at the tower!"

"Tower?" Pierre asked, raising a brow curiously as he finally managed to free his foot from the deadly vines that had grasped him so.

A bright light suddenly shone down from the skies above, and they saw it; a spiraling tower of blue and gold, so tall that it seemed to disappear into the heavens above. Pierre stared at the object with wide eyes, confused as to how such a thing so tall could have eluded their sight for so long.

"Oh." He muttered out after what felt like an eternity of silence. "You meant _that_ tower."

* * *

><p><strong>Arc One – Chapter Two<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Once Again<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A mysterious tower, a dangerous guard! The secrets that lie ahead are...? Find out in the next chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force - Learning to Shine!<strong>


	3. Once Again, A Foe

"Stop right there!" a young, authoritative voice shouted suddenly, shining what appeared to be a flashlight on the pair's form, freezing Konami and Pierre in their tracks. "Don't move!"

"I don't think we were planning to." Pierre pointed out, gesturing at his still tangled limb.

The man ignored him, instead opting to close in on the pair with his large, burly security hound. "What are you doing here?!" he inquired, glaring at the two boys fiercely while his hound bared its fangs. "This is a secure facility! You're trespassing!"

"Yes well, we were in a bit of an accident you see." Pierre said. "I'm sure you saw the jet-ski?"

"I saw nothing," the guard declared, "except a pair of troublemakers trying to flee the scene!"

"My good sir, I assure you this is all just one terrible misunderstanding!" Pierre said. "You see, my friend and I were simply out for a nightly ride among the waves when this terrible island got in the way! We crashed here you see, and we'd like nothing more than to get out of your hair as quickly as possible."

"Tell it to the judge!" the guard grunted, grabbing what appeared to be a walkie talkie from his belt and raising it to his ear. "Yeah. It's me. I found them."

"You said this was a secure facility." Konami said, cautiously climbing to his feet with his hands raised. "Why?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the guard asked, and he loosened the leash on his dog ever so slightly. "I'm the one asking questions here! Or at least…I will be! Now, let's get a move on! There's someone who has some questions for you at the tower!"

"Tower?" Pierre asked, raising a brow curiously as he finally managed to free his foot from the deadly vines that had grasped him so.

A bright light suddenly shone down from the skies above, and they saw it; a spiraling tower of blue and gold, so tall that it seemed to disappear into the heavens above. Pierre stared at the object with wide eyes, confused as to how such a thing so tall could have eluded their sight for so long.

"Oh." He muttered out after what felt like an eternity of silence. "You meant _that_ tower."

* * *

><p><strong>Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Learning to Shine<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arc One – Chapter Three<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Once Again<strong>

* * *

><p>"In!" the guard commanded, shoving Pierre and Konami inside the wide doorway leading into the tower. "Hurry up! Keep moving!"<p>

With the man's ferocious dog at their heels, Konami and Pierre had no choice but to comply. Silently they marched, taking note of the strange, glowing walls as they continued their descent into the mysterious tower. They walked for several minutes, hearing nothing but the sound of their own footsteps against the cold steel of the metal floor below.

"My word, what is this place?" Pierre said finally, unable to stand the silence any longer. "It looks like something out of some sort of…sci-fi movie!"

"Quiet! We're almost there, you'll get your answers soon enough!" the guard barked from behind them, and the leashed dog beside him bared its fangs once more.

"Alright, alright." Pierre complied, throwing his hands up in mock surrender. "I was only asking."

Konami resisted the urge to snort at the man's antics. As usual, he was causing trouble…but at this point, that wasn't such a bad thing. The more the guard focused on Pierre meant the less time he had to worry about Konami after all, and if Konami planned on getting them out of the mess they were in, then he needed all the time he could get.

"Yae." He whispered quietly, so that the guard could not hear. "Can you hear me? Is there any chance you could poke around a bit, find out what's what?"

_I'm afraid not, my lord._ Yae replied, her tone worried and confused. _As you know, I can only go so far from my card. This isn't like on the gambling ship. The most I could tell you at this point is what you'd already be able to discern for yourself. But…I must admit that the area itself does make me feel rather strange. It's not exactly a bad feeling but…I can't say for sure that it is something to be joyous about either. I recommend treading carefully._

"I'll try, but as long as this stooge and his dog are around, that may be harder said than done." Konami said. "As long as they're still in play, there's no way Pierre and I will be able to make a clean getaway."

"You there!" the guard shouted suddenly, blinding Konami with his flashlight as he made to approach. "What are you whispering about?!"

"Whispering? You must be mistaken. I wasn't whispering." Konami said, smiling wryly as he spoke.

The guard grimaced, and the loosened the leash on his hound ever so slightly. "Don't lie to me! I heard you! Something about stooges and…and…getting away!"

Konami hid his scowl behind a mask of innocent sincerity. He knew what to do in these moments, and that was to deny, deny, deny. "I'm telling you," Konami assured the man, "that's not what's going on here."

"I'm not going to fall for your games, scum!" the guard shouted. "And you're not going to get away! Maybe I should rough you up a little bit, that'll teach you to spy on the Kaiba Corporation-"

The guard found himself cut off as light suddenly filled the room, blinding everyone present and letting a pained whine escape from the leashed hound's lips. Konami raised his hands to shield himself from the bright colors circling around him, and he squinted to gaze at the several shadowy figures emerging above him.

"You there, guard!" one of the four figures shouted. "What do you think you're doing?! Don't you realize that these two are the esteemed guests of lady Sarina?!"

"W-What?!" the guard sputtered, reeling back in surprise and horror at the news. "Guests?! But I caught them snooping around the island! They're not guests, at least not the kind worth inviting! They're intruders, plain and simple!"

"That's enough yo." Another of the figures interrupted, waving his fingers about in a hippity-hoppity fashion. "Lady Sarina already told us that like, she was expectin' em, ya know?!"

"…or do you doubt lady Sarina's ability to perceive that which occurs in her own domain?" the third of the four figures wondered, and Konami could _feel_ the ice-cold glare he was giving the man.

The guard continued to sputter in disbelief, and he slowly backed toward the door in case he needed a quick exit. "Uh, of course not! I think she's perfectly capable, but, that is to say…" he trailed off, unable to think of any suitable words that would help him form a half-decent excuse.

"That is to say what?" the last member of the mysterious figures asked, folding his arms cockily as he spoke. "You weren't about to imply you knew better than Sarina were you? Because we _both_ know how that'd end!"

The guard gulped, and in seconds he had fled toward the doors, taking his overgrown furball with him. Konami and Pierre both watched him leave, and as the doors closed shut behind the man, they turned back just in time to see two of the four figures exchanging high-fives.

"_Oui Oui,_" Pierre whispered so softly only Konami could hear, "it would seem the hunter has become the hunted, no?"

Though he made no move to comment, Konami couldn't help but agree. The figures had completely cornered the guard with just a few simple words, and given the nature of their comments, Konami could only wonder just who this "Lady Sarina" was. If the mere mention of her was enough to elicit such a response from the guard who had been breathing down their neck moments prior, then she must have been important.

But that did nothing to explain why Surtr had felt the need to send Konami there, nor what any of this had to do with Sartorius. Konami still had plenty of questions that needed answers, and if the approaching figures were anything to go by, it looked like he was about to get them.

"Sorry about him. He's always been a bit of a loose cannon, that guard." the tallest of the figures explained. "You're lucky he brought you here when he did. The other "intruders" he runs into have a nasty habit of winding up missing before long."

From the corner of his eye, Konami saw Pierre shoot him a worried glance. It seemed like they had been closer to death than they realized…not that Konami would have been scared of it or anything.

"It seems we owe you our thanks." Pierre said first, sliding a hand into his pocket while trying to regain his classy demeanor.

"It ain't no thang," the figure on the left replied, twirling in place before tossing his hands up again in a wannabe rap pose. "You're just lucky Sarina gave us a rang, ya know?"

"That's enough, T-Bone." The ice-cold figure muttered. "Our guests here have enough things to worry about without having to listen to your horrendous rapping."

"Agreed." The last figure said, nodding his head slowly to comply with his comrade. "Such as explaining why they came here in the first place. Sarina never did tell us why these two showed up, after all."

The other figures seemed to agree with his line of thought, and they glanced toward Konami and Pierre curiously, as if expecting an immediate reply. Konami sighed. Out of the frying pan and into the fire was it? Well, not if he had anything to say about it.

"Really now, an interrogation immediately after that disaster? What kind of joke is this?" he asked, glaring back at the four figures dangerously. "Before you start asking us questions, maybe you should answer a few of ours…such as who you are, and what a tower like this is doing in the middle of nowhere."

The abrupt demands were followed by a strange silence as the four figures glanced at Konami curiously. Slowly, the center figure began to laugh, clapping his hands together repeatedly in amusement as the other figures began to follow suit.

"Well now," the figure said, turning to his fellow silhouettes with a strange smile dancing across his face. "I can't say I was expecting that. Forgive us. It seems that with everything going on, we've forgotten to introduce ourselves."

The lights in the room dimmed at the words, and shining colors of red, blue, yellow, and orange focused on the four men, revealing their true appearance to Konami and Pierre.

"Blaze!" the figure in the red light said, his lean form illuminating to show off his slick brown hair and stylish yellow glasses. He was dressed in a black and red long coat that just screamed gangster, and gave off the impression of a fiery young man.

"Frost!" the figure in the blue light muttered distastefully. As he spoke, the light revealed his true appearance; that of a skinny young man wearing a snug black vest. Pierre visibly shivered at the sight, wondering how cold the boy must have been to stand wearing it in such a place.

"T-Bone!" the large figure in the orange light sang, his XXL shirt and black cap swinging through the air as he pulled off a few strange dance moves. It was clear to both Konami and Pierre at that moment that he was the one who had been trying to rhyme.

"And Thunder!" the final figure shouted. As the yellow light washed over his form, his purple Kaiba-like hair was revealed, along with his _incredibly_ unique eyebrows that had been groomed to look like lightning bolts.

The four posers obviously took their names very, _very_ seriously.

Each of them assumed a stance that looked like it had been taken from a superhero movie, and then together as one shouted, "And together we are, the Monarchs of the Esteemed Light Brigade!"

Konami and Pierre didn't know what to say; so they settled for staring at the scene with dull, unamused eyes.

"Nailed it." T-Bone added as they leapt back to their feet, and again, Frost looked as though he might puke.

"Well?" Blaze asked, smirking at the pair through his sleek yellow shades. "Aren't you gonna comment? We put a lot of work into that routine!"

"…The Light Brigade, huh…?" Konami tried, never having heard of them before.

Thunder didn't seem to catch on, instead smirking as if he was pleased of being recognized. "That's right. Me and my pals here are the top members of lady Sarina's Dueling Gang! You're standing in the center of our base of operations, a little place we like to call the White Tower!"

"The White Tower, is it…?" Pierre murmured, quietly toying with the coin in his pocket. "Even though it's blue…?"

"And gold." Konami felt the need to point out.

"T-That was an error on the maintenance staff just so you know!" T-Bone shouted. "It was supposed to be clean and pristine, like the glorious sun on a hot, sunny day! Someone just didn't get the memo!"

"Oh forget it! The routine was stupid, and so are these explanations!" Frost spat finally, unable to put up with the stupidity any longer. "Why don't we just get to the point? You two!" he shouted, pointing at Pierre and Konami dramatically. "Your reasons for being here; explain them!"

"Hmph. If you had bothered to talk to that guard of yours about it you'd realize we already had." Konami muttered. "We crashed here. Or rather…this loser did." he amended, pointing to the horrified Pierre. "We were just taking a small break from that wastebasket _the Duke Devlin_ when your island and his jet-ski crossed paths."

"The Duke Devlin?" T-Bone inquired, surprised. "Not that high-class gambling ship?"

"_Oui Oui_," Pierre confirmed. "My friend and I here are gamblers of the highest order you see. As such, it came as no surprise that we were invited to partake in the high-stake gambling events on board."

"Speak for yourself." Konami said, cutting Pierre off. "There's only one game that I'm willing to bet my life and soul on, and it doesn't involve the flip of a coin. Well…not unless you play a card involving one, anyway."

"Oh? So you're a duelist then?" Thunder asked with a dangerous smirk.

"That's right. Problem?" Konami asked.

"Not at all," Thunder replied, showing off the Duel Disk clasp around his forearm. "In fact, we were expecting it. Sarina said one of our guests was no stranger to the game after all."

"Sarina, Sarina, I am hearing her name, and yet I do not comprehend." Pierre interrupted, shaking his head in a disappointed fashion. "Who is this Sarina girl? Why is she important?"

"Hmph. You haven't figured it out yet?" Frost asked. "She's our boss, numbskull. You know, the one who pays us for running the Light Brigade? Why do you think we're standing here to begin with? She told us you were coming."

"She told you?" Pierre asked. "But that's impossible. _We_ didn't even know we were coming!"

"Sarina's special like that see?" Blaze said, taking over the conversation. "She can see the future. She knew exactly where you'd be and when you'd be there, because it was part of your destiny."

"My destiny?" Pierre wondered aloud. "I see! So she's one of the people running those fortuneteller scams I've heard about!"

Thunder grimaced. "Oh please. Don't compare Lady Sarina to the likes of those crocks! She's the real deal, and I won't forgive anyone who says otherwise!" The lights had flickered around him as he spoke, and Pierre resisted the urge to leap behind Konami for safety.

_My lord!_ Yae cried, materializing behind Konami quietly. _This energy is…!_

"Oh, wow." T-Bone said. "Would you look at that? Looks like our friend here really _is_ a hardcore duelist. Not every day we come across one with a Duel Spirit after all. Of course, the ones _we_ have are a little bigger…_and _badder."

Four large, armored Duel Spirits appeared behind each member of the Light Brigade at the words, and Yae found herself shivering in her boots. She leaped behind Konami quickly, peeking out from behind his shoulder while hoping that she wouldn't be needed.

"Hn. Interesting." Konami said. "Maybe this trip won't be a waste of time then."

Pierre, being unable to see Duel Spirits, merely blinked in confusion at the words. It was just as well. His part had long since come to an end.

"I suppose…that I won't be allowed to just waltz in and meet with this "Lady Sarina" of yours, will I?" Konami asked.

"Why sure you can!" Blaze said cheerfully, removing his shades as he spoke. He placed them in his pocket, and then revealed a dangerously deep glare that they had previously obscured. "After you meet a few of her demands that is."

"Demands?" Konami wondered, narrowing his eyes in thought. "What demands?"

"Nothing serious." Frost pointed out, finally getting into the swing of things. "You just have to do something for us is all."

"Duel us." T-Bone continued.

"_And win._" Thunder finished.

Pierre's eyes widened. "What? But there are four of you, and only one of him! That's just not fair!"

"Tch. Idiot." Frost spat. "Nothing in this world is fair. People complain about it all the time. Besides, it's not as if it's a hopeless endeavor. Your friend does have a chance. It's a small chance, but a chance nonetheless."

"Frost is right." T-Bone agreed. "So you best sit tight, and let us throw down, aight?"

Blaze smirked. "Unless of course…_you_ plan on joining the fray as well, gambler?"

Pierre glanced between the four dangerous-looking men across from him and then to Konami. After a single bead of sweat fell from his cheek, he grabbed his coin and tossed it into the air.

The result was Tails.

"Sorry pal, but it seems this is one duel that I'll be sitting out." he said, the relief evident on his face as he slid to an isolated corner of the room. "It would seem that you're on your own."

Yae sputtered indignantly as Konami nodded and raised his Duel Disk, only to disappear back inside the Deck before she could spew any obscenities at the cowardly Gambler. Konami's eyes took on their deadly gleam as he shuffled his cards into the golden device strewn across his arm; then he scowled. No longer was he Konami Kodo, Pierre's mild-mannered companion. No longer were the four boys across from him members of some fortuneteller-worshipping Light Brigade. They were an obstacle, and he was Red Hat. They were an obstacle, and he would remove them. _They were an obstacle_, and he would see them perish before facing another defeat. Konami tucked his hat lower, and glared at the four targets before him in search of a fight.

"Who's first?" he asked callously, almost smirking when T-Bone stepped up to the plate. He was promptly followed by Blaze, who glared at Konami with a callous stare of his own.

But the intensity of the two was nothing alike.

The three duelists stared at their respective foe for the longest of moments. And then, in that single instant that felt like an eternity, Konami let it all go. His fear, his hate, his joy…such things would get in the way of achieving absolute victory, and so, he let it all go. He hung onto only one thing; for only one thing would bring him victory in the fight that was to come.

A bond.

A bond that transcended time and space.

A bond that transcended life and death.

A bond that would break through the barriers of heaven and hell if need be.

Yes, the bond between a man and his cards.

His Duel Disk's beep signaled the end of the shuffling period, and in that moment Konami's eyes flashed. He activated the device with a single sweep of his arm, and promptly drew five swift cards that would help him win against his foe. Across from him, he noticed the four Monarchs only just revealing their Duel Disks.

"Since it's four on one, we might as well take things easy on you and cut you a little bit of a break!" Blaze shouted with a smirk, earning nods from his three fellow Monarchs. "So here's what's gonna happen! We're gonna give you a handicap! That is to say…we're gonna let you go first! Who knows? Maybe that way, you'll actually stand a chance!"

"Sounds like a plan, Blaze my man!" T-Bone agreed to the idea. "We'll start with him then back to you, then back to him and then me too! Frost and Thunder are duelists four and five, oh and don't forget," he said, pulling out a small camcorder and wrapping it around his gangsta hat. "This is gonna be held live!"

"Live? What do you mean by that?" Pierre asked from the sidelines worriedly.

"Oh nothing much. Just a little hobby of our T-Bone here." Blaze said. "He plans on making it big in the Dueling Circuit you see, who's he's taken to the habit of uploading his duels against anyone he's never faced before in hopes of getting scouted. It was one of those videos that drew Lady Sarina to us in the first place."

"A video...of four guys teaming up on a single person?" Pierre asked, only to snort at the thought. "_Oui_, that will _really _be useful."

"You'd be surprised. After all, it was a similar video that got us here. People are always looking for skilled Duel Assassins after all." Frost muttered distastefully. "Not that it matters anymore now that we've got a gig. The only thing that video will be good for is showing what an absolute loser our opponent is. There's no way he can beat all four of us. Not at the same time anyway."

Blaze and Thunder chuckled at the insulting comment, and T-Bone too, seemed moderately amused.

They wouldn't be for long.

"You've got it wrong." Konami whispered, slowly moving his twitching hand toward the waiting cards in his Duel Disk. "I'm not the one who's going to be seen as an "absolute loser" at the end of all this." he told them, glaring at the blinking recorder T-Bone suddenly had in his hands. "Because you're the ones who are going to lose here…in both dueling, and life! You said before that you'd give me a handicap so that I could stand a chance against you…but really, you're the ones that need a handicap to stand a chance against me! Now then, let's get this over with! There's been enough talking thus far, and to be frank, I'm getting tired of it! Ready yourselves, because it's time to duel!"

The four Monarchs of the Light Brigade smirked at the words, and each of them raised their own customized Duel Disk, shuffling their decks into each's respective holster. Fire, snow, lightning and earth swiveled around them in ways only Konami and they could see, and from the sideline Pierre watched ignorantly, hoping that no matter who won, his jet-ski would be fixed one way or another.

Or at least that he'd be given a new one to compensate, you know, damages and stuff.

"Alright, team!" Blaze shouted, throwing his Duel-Disk-laden arm to the sky in a rallying cry. "Prepare yourselves! The enemy is upon us, standing at the gates! Only we, the four Monarchs of the Light Brigade, have what it takes to defend the tower and Lady Sarina! Only we, the masters of disaster, can defeat this foe! Only we-!"

"Oh get on with it already!" Frost snapped. "No one has time for your dramatic interludes! That nonsense has gotten old! It's time you got a new trick!"

"Shut the hell up, Frost!" Blaze shouted, enraged at the prospect of being interrupted. "You _know_ I do this for every team duel involving the Monarchs! So why are you always so annoying about it?! I get it, it's because you're jealous, isn't it? You're just mad that Lady Sarina chose _me_ to be the leader of the Monarchs instead of you! You always were a jealous piece of the trash!"

"_Oui Oui…_" Pierre whispered quietly from the sidelines. "Trouble in paradise?"

"Whoa now, let's not have a cow!" T-Bone interrupted, quickly covering his camcorder with his hand. "Don't forget we're being streamed, so let's calm down and just act like a team!"

Thunder snorted. "T-Bone's right. Besides, in case you two haven't forgotten, we're about to be in the middle of a duel here. Save your petty squabbling until _after_ we've beaten this joker!"

"_Non non non_…don't think you'll defeat my friend so easily." Pierre said. "I'll have you know he is a highly reputable duelist from the most prestigious academy in ze world. _Oui oui_, the school I am speaking of…is ze Duel Academy, where _mon_ beloved _chéri _awaits."

T-Bone and Blaze's eyes widened. "Duel Academy?" they asked in unison, only for Frost to throw in an extra comment. "This clown?"

"I spent some time there," Konami admitted with a dark glare in his eyes, "but that's beside the point. It's time to duel, and even if you aren't ready, I am! It's my Turn now, and I think it's about time we got this show on the road! So get ready to show me your moves, because ready or not, here I come!"

He grabbed the top card of his deck with blinding speed, and the duel to determine their fates began.

* * *

><p><strong>Arc One – Chapter Three<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The first duel is four on one?! Against the Monarchs, the plan Konami pulls is?! Find out next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force – Learning to Shine!<strong>


	4. Once Again, A Duel (Part 1)

"You've got it wrong." Konami whispered, slowly moving his twitching hand toward the waiting cards in his Duel Disk. "I'm not the one who's going to be seen as an "absolute loser" at the end of all this." he told them, glaring at the blinking recorder T-Bone suddenly had in his hands. "Because you're the ones who are going to lose here…in both dueling, and life! Now then, let's get this over with! There's been enough talking thus far, and to be frank, I'm getting tired of it! Ready yourselves, because it's time to duel!"

The four Monarchs of the Light Brigade smirked at the words, and each of them raised their own customized Duel Disk, shuffling their decks into each's respective holster. Fire, snow, lightning and earth swiveled around them in ways only Konami could see and understand, while from the sidelines Pierre watched ignorantly, hoping that no matter who won, his jet-ski would be fixed one way or another.

Or at least that he'd be given a new one to compensate. He had to be repaid for the damages somehow after all. Or at least, so he thought.

"Alright, team!" Blaze shouted, throwing his Duel-Disk-laden arm to the sky to issue a rallying cry. "Prepare yourselves! The enemy is upon us, standing at the gates! Only we, the four Monarchs of the Light Brigade, have what it takes to defend this great tower and Lady Sarina! Only we, the masters of disaster, can defeat this foe! Only we-!"

"Oh get on with it already!" Frost snapped. "No one has time for your dramatic interludes! That nonsense has gotten old! It's high time you got a new trick!"

"Shut up already, Frost!" Blaze shouted, enraged at the prospect of being interrupted. "You _know_ I do this for every team duel involving the Monarchs! Always have, always will, so why don't you stop being so annoying about it?! Oh, I get it! It's because you're jealous, isn't it? You're just mad that Lady Sarina chose _me_ to be the leader of the Light Brigade instead of you! You always were a jealous piece of trash!"

"_Oui Oui…_" Pierre whispered quietly from the sidelines. "Trouble in paradise?"

"Whoa now, let's not have a cow!" T-Bone interrupted, quickly covering his camcorder with his hand. "Don't forget we're being streamed, so let's at least try to act like a team!"

Thunder snorted. "T-Bone's right. Besides, in case you two haven't forgotten, we're about to be in the middle of a duel here. Save your petty squabbling until _after_ we've beaten this joker!"

"Excuse moi? _Non non non non non_…don't think you'll defeat my friend so easily." Pierre said. "I'll have you know he is a highly reputable duelist from the most prestigious academy in ze world. _Oui oui_, the school I am speaking of…is the Duel Academy, where _mon_ beloved _chéri _awaits."

T-Bone and Blaze's eyes widened. "Duel Academy?" they asked in unison, only for Frost to throw in an extra comment. "This clown?"

"It's true I spent some time there," Konami admitted with a dark glare in his eyes, "but that's beside the point. It's time to duel, and even if you aren't ready, I am! So let's stop blabbering so we can get this show on the road! That's right…it's time for you to show me your moves, because ready or not, here I come!"

He grabbed the top card of his deck with blinding speed, and the duel to determine their fates began.

* * *

><p><strong>Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Learning to Shine<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arc One – Chapter Four<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Once Again<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ready or not, here you come?" Frost mocked. "What a joke! What is this, Hide and Seek? Sorry pal, but that game's a bit out of our age range! We're playing <em>Duel Monsters <em>here, a real man's game…and that means that if you don't take this seriously, you're toast! Or should I say…ice?!"

Konami's lips twitched upward bemusedly. "Oh I do take my dueling seriously, far more than any of you would know. And that's why…I don't intend on holding anything back in this duel. You may have thought it was a good idea to challenge me to this four on one competition, but I assure you that by the end of this you'll have done nothing but embarrass yourselves! And it won't just be to me. After all, since your friend T-Bone has taken to streaming this live on the Dueling Network…that means that everyone you know will get to see you lose!"

"What?" Thunder asked, surprised by Konami's brazen self-confidence. "You must be joking! We clearly have the advantage here, in both numbers _and_ Life Points! You'll never be able to beat us!"

True, they did have the advantage in Life Points. Four Thousand per player was the common rule in the world of Duel Monsters, and since it was Konami against the _four_ Monarchs…that meant that while he had but the basic Four Thousand to work with, his opponent were gifted with a mighty Sixteen Thousand, more than enough to make most men tremble.

"But that's not fair!" Pierre shouted from the sidelines, brandishing his fist angrily. "How is he supposed to compete with you when you all start with more Life Points than him?!"

"Heh, that's something he should've thought of before agreeing to our terms!" Blaze snickered, and he raised his Duel Disk. "But don't worry, we don't plan on making it impossible for your friend here. How about this? For every Four Thousand Points of damage he gives us, one of us will bow out of the duel. For example, if he was to say…do Four Thousand Points of damage right after I went…I can't play for the rest of the duel. And the same goes for T-Bone and the rest of these guys. Agreed?"

"We didn't agree to this, Blaze!" Frost shouted angrily.

Blaze scoffed. "Oh please. It's not your agreement I'm looking for." He turned his gaze to Konami and frowned. "So, how about it? Are we gonna duel or not?"

"We'll duel." Konami said, giving the boy a curt nod. "I already drew my cards, after all. But just so you know…it doesn't matter how many Life Points you have. I'll wipe them all out…point by point if need be!" He curled his free hand into a tight fist, and smirked. "So here I go! It's…My Turn!"

**DUEL**

**KONAMI – 4000 LP**

**FOUR MONARCHS – 16000 LP**

**TURN ONE – KONAMI**

"I'll start things off with my Axe Dragonute in Attack Mode!" Konami began, throwing down the first card he'd drawn with a swift motion. A roaring flash of light followed the declaration, and with it, a powerful black dragon appeared from its midst, carrying a sharp, pointy axe designed for the sole purpose of shredding through its enemies.

Axe Dragonute – DARK/Dragon – LV4 – (2000/1200)

"Now I'll set three cards face-down and end my Turn." Konami said then, knowing there was little more he could do for his first turn. His opponents seemed to have realized this, for they continued to display the large, condescending smirks that had formed on their faces just prior to the duel.

Konami ignored them, knowing they wouldn't last for long.

"That's all?" Blaze asked. "And here I was expecting something dangerous. No matter. If that's all you're going to do, then it's my move!" he quickly placed his hand on the top of his Deck and grabbed the card protruding from its top. "Draw!"

**TURN TWO – BLAZE OF THE FOUR MONARCHS**

"Heh…now it's time for you to find out how a real Turn is spent!" Blaze shouted, and he revealed the card he just drew. "I'm activating the Spell _Cost Down!_ Now, by discarding one card I can reduce the Levels of all Monsters in my hand by two until the end of this Turn! In case you didn't figure it out yet, that means good things for me, because that means that the Level Six Monster I have in my hand…becomes Level _Four_ instead!"

The card he was referring to turned a dark red signaling its change in Level. Seeing, and responding to the change, Konami instinctively fell into a defensive position, knowing that whatever came next would be the pinnacle of his opponent's opening strategy.

Blaze grinned, taking the time to scratch the bridge of his nose confidently before gazing at his wary foe. "Heh, looks like luck's not on your side tonight pal! You haven't even gotten to your second Turn yet, and already _my_ ace is taking to the Field! That's right, I'm about to burn things up, and this guy's just what I need to do it! Check him out, the ruler of flames who burns all he touches to ash…_Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch!_"

He grabbed and placed the red card onto his Duel Disk as he spoke, and in response a powerful pillar of fire erupted behind him and doused the area in its false heat. The burning flames soon gave way to smoke and steel, and a tall metal giant emerged unscathed, rising to obey its summoner's commands.

Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch – (FIRE/Pyro) – LV4 – (2400/1000)

"Twenty Four Hundred Attack Points?" Pierre asked in surprise. "Well, it's certainly not powerful for an ace, is it?"

Blaze and the other Monarchs chuckled at the words, as if having expected them to be said.

"Idiot." Blaze said, shaking his head softly before moving to explain. "It's true my Firestorm Monarch may not have much in the way of Attack Points, but it makes up for it with its special ability!"

"Special Ability…?" Pierre wondered. "You mean an effect?"

T-Bone nodded. "That's right yo! See, when he's Tribute Summoned, your pal's cards will go up in smoke, ya know?"

"Idiot." Frost muttered distastefully. "You just said it yourself. That only works when he's Tribute Summoned. Unfortunately for Blaze however, that Cost Down card of his cost him his effect as well!"

"Say Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" T-Bone gasped, glancing at the scene in surprise.

Konami smirked. "He's right. Like you said, Thestalos' effect only activates when he's Tribute Summoned. Since Blaze here used _Cost Down_ to lower his Level to four however…that means that he was just _Normal Summoned_, not Tribute Summoned. There's a difference…didn't you know?"

Blaze clucked his tongue in annoyance. "That may be, but don't forget my Monarch still has more Attack Points than your dragon! And that means…that I can take it out with a direct hit!"

"Wrong again." Konami interrupted, throwing his hand forward in a swift manner to intercept the attack. "Because I've got a face-down card. The Spell Code _Book of Moon!_"

"Spell Code?" Blaze asked, curious at the words used.

"Get used to it." Pierre sighed. "It's…It's one of his things."

"And so is this card." Konami pointed out, bringing them back to the matter at hand. "With it, I can block your attack by changing your Firestorm Monarch from face-up Attack Position to face-down Defense Position instead! Sorry, but it looks like this firestarter's fighting spirit has been _extinguished!_"

Smoke leapt from the partings in the great monarch's armor, and with a fiery cry the monster knelt down and disappeared beneath the veil of a large Duel Monsters card. The Axe Dragonute on Konami's side of the Field let loose a breath it didn't realize it'd been holding, for it knew that it had only just escaped destruction by the skin of its teeth.

"…and you wonder why I challenge your leadership abilities." Frost muttered quietly as he watched the scene, earning a sudden scowl from the hot-headed Blaze.

"Oh be quiet would ya?!" the man asked, brandishing his fist as he spoke. "Just sit tight until it's your Turn! Then you can talk all ya want!"

"Fine." Frost decided, folding his arms. "Just make sure that I can actually _get_ a Turn. Because with the way you're dueling, I may very well not."

T-Bone and Thunder both smiled wryly at the exchange, having grown used to the pair's interaction during their own time in the Light Brigade. It was an event that had become something of a daily occurrence for them, but despite their experience with the many, _many_ arguments the two had, they couldn't forget that there were others present who had not learned to be so…_patient_.

"Are you two done?" Konami asked, narrowing his eyes at the distraction caused by Frost's words. "I'd like to get this over with, if you don't mind."

The two men glared at each other once more before snapping their head back to Konami, evidently agreeing that they'd settle their differences when their reputation wasn't at stake. Blaze studied his cards a moment longer following the argument's end, and then laid a single card with a quiet sigh.

"Looks like things didn't work out as planned…" he began, "…but don't you worry, because this fire's only just getting started!"

"Then I guess I should hurry up and put it out!" Konami retorted, and he reached for his next card. "My Turn. Draw!"

**TURN THREE – KONAMI**

Glancing at the drawn card, Konami narrowed his eyes and smirked. His draws were just as good as he had remembered them to be, and since his opponent's only monster was in face-down Defense Position...that meant that the drawn card's Attack Points were more than welcome to join the fray.

"I summon the Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke to the Field in Attack Mode!" Konami shouted, placing the familiar card onto his Duel Disk with a quick slash of his hand. The powerful shinobi rose with the golden light that accompanied his summon, and quickly took hold of the two floating kunai hovering by his side. Slashing through the air with them both, the Ninja Grandmaster then assumed the offensive position, and waited for further commands from his liege.

Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke – LIGHT/Warrior – LV4 – (1800/1000)

"Oh great." Thunder muttered. "That's not good."

"For you guys? No," Konami agreed, "it's not. Go, Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke! Destroy the face-down Thestalos! With only a thousand Defense Points, it's no match for you! Now, attack!"

The Ninja Grandmaster nodded his compliance with the command and leapt into the air in a single fluid motion. Releasing his grip on the twin kunai in his grasp, the monster tossed his weapons forward toward the veiled card, only for Blaze to suddenly smirk at the scene.

"Heh," the man chuckled, "looks like the joke is on you pal! You didn't think I played that face-down last Turn for no reason did you? If you did, you're about to find out how wrong you were, because that face-down was a Trap Card – the one known as _Mirror Force!_" he unveiled the identity of the lowered card, prompting it to raise up and reveal its shining artwork. "With this," Blaze continued, "not only is your monster's attack negated, but all monsters you control that are in face-up Attack Position are destroyed as well! Sorry pal, but it looks like my flames are gonna keep on burning bright! A shame the same can't be said for you!"

"Aw yeah Blaze, that's the way!" T-Bone rapped. "There was no need to worry, I knew you could play!"

Pierre's bemused chuckle caught the boy by surprise. The Monarchs all turned to look at him curiously at the sound, only for Pierre to stare back at them with an almost amused expression on his face. "Come now, you don't expect that my friend here would be so foolish as to not expect something like this, would you?" he asked. "Or have you already forgotten…that _he_ had another face-down card too?"

The realization widened Blaze's eyes, and the man turned his attention back to the Field where Konami was clenching his hand tight.

"Pierre's right." said Konami, and he swung his hand forward to reveal his own card. "Reveal Trap Code – _Dark Bribe!_ With this, by letting you draw an additional card from the top of your Deck, your Mirror Force's effect is negated! And you know what that means…my Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke's attack is free to go through!"

"What?! Impossible!" Blaze shouted, watching as the barrier binding the two kunai poised to attack faltered and fled from the scene. With a piercing shriek, the two weapons cut down into the hidden form of the Firestorm Monarch, ending its life in a swift, concise manner. Sparks and smoke leapt up from the defeated card, and with a fiery cry the monarch exploded, showering the field with its ashy remains. They too, however, soon faded into the abyss.

"Hmph. What a joke." Frost muttered sourly with his arms crossed.

"And there's more where that came from," Konami continued, "because I still have my Axe Dragonute to attack with as well! Go! Direct Attack! Draconic Rage!"

The powerful black dragon tightened its hold on the deadly axe in its grasp, and with a flap of its wings it tore through the Field with incredible ease. Raising its mighty axe with ill desire, the dragon swung the bladed weapon across Blaze's chest, eliciting a single pained cry from the hot-headed leader. Blaze staggered back several seconds later, and bowed his head as the level of Life Points he controlled began to shudder and drop.

**KONAMI – 4000 LP**

**FOUR MONARCHS – 14000 LP**

"Due to its effect," Konami continued unimpeded, "Axe Dragonute changes from Attack to Defense Position…but I'm not done yet! I'm activating my other face-down card, the _Ninjitsu Art of Transformation!_ Now, I can send one "Ninja" monster on my side of the Field to the Graveyard and Special Summon an Insect, Winged Beast, or Beast-type monster from my hand or Deck! Any monster will work for this, so long as that monster has no more than three additional Levels than the one I sent to the Grave! The monster I am sending is my Level Four Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke! Therefore…I can Special Summon a Level Seven or lower monster!" Konami declared, throwing his hand to the sky.

The Ninja Grandmaster tossed aside his kunai, awakening the ferocious power of the beast inside him. Bowing his head and forming a strange seal with his fingertips, the shinobi vanished in a wave of light, and the dark silhouette of a winged creature emerged in his place.

"Gallant wings take to the battlefield…" Konami whispered, and he clenched his raised hand tight. "Come forth, _Alector, Sovereign of Birds!_"

The winged beast spread its powerful crimson wings, and the light engulfing it dispersed, allowing it to reveal its true form to the world. Steel claws shone in the light of the tower, and the armored beast hovered several feet above ground, flapping its wings softly every so often. It turned its gaze to the wide-eyed Blaze, and cawed.

Alector, Sovereign of Birds – WIND/Winged Beast – LV 6 - (2400/2000)

"Since Alector has yet to attack this Battle Phase…I can attack with him directly!" Konami explained, throwing his fist forward for another round. "Let's go! Attack Blaze once more! Take him out with Skyline Steel!"

With another caw Alector took to the skies, vanishing into a single crimson streak that roared across the ceiling before dashing toward Blaze's form. The hot-headed duelist cried out as the crimson streak crashed into his form whole, and he promptly fell onto his back, defeated. Immediately afterward, the sound of falling Life Points rang through the air.

**KONAMI – 4000 LP**

**FOUR…no, THREE MONARCHS – 11600 LP**

"You…You _idiot!_" Frost cursed, grabbing the fallen Blaze by the collar to shake him angrily. "Just one turn and you've already lost?! What kind of joke is this?! I can't even laugh, that's how pathetic this is!"

"He wiped out his Life Points in a single turn…" Thunder mused. "He's no wimp!"

T-Bone could not help but agree. "All that underestimation, landed us with a new complication! One man down we'll have to fight on, to defeat this fool, and the cards he's drawn!"

"Yeah, but now _you're_ only starting with Thirty Six Hundred Life Points." Frost muttered, dropping the apologetic Blaze without a second thought. "So don't muck it up!"

Pierre laughed. "It does not matter if he mucks it up or not, as you say. No matter how hard you duel, my compatriot will always be the better duelist. Do you not see? This is the level of one who has been to Duel Academy. This is the level of one…who lives in another world than you and I! The world…of cards!"

Konami scowled. "Pierre, that's enough. You and I both know that anything can happen in a duel, and there's nothing different between a Duel Academy student and someone else. Just because a school has prestige…doesn't mean its students will. Just think of Chumley."

"Chumley?" Pierre asked. "Who's that?"

Konami sighed. He'd forgotten…Pierre never had the pleasure of meeting the Slifer Gang. "Forget it." He said instead. "Doesn't matter."

"You're darn right it doesn't!" Thunder said. "After all, we may have lost one Duelist, but we still have three! And don't forget that our Life Points are _still_ higher than yours!"

"Not for long…" Konami muttered forebodingly, but no one seemed to hear.

"Yeah, you're right!" T-Bone said, agreeing with Thunder. "It's T-Bone's time to shine, and I hope you're ready, cause' there's no cards like mine! Here I go, my excellent draw! Best be prepared, cause' it'll point out yo flaw!"

"T-Bone…" Frost warned, and T-Bone paused.

"Er, right. Draw!" he shouted then, and he grabbed the top card of his Deck.

**TURN FOUR – T-BONE**

"Heh, first things first, I'll activate my Mystical Space Typhoon!" T-Bone declared, revealing the common Spell in his hand before placing it on the Duel Disk. "With it, I can destroy one Spell or Trap card on the Field, which means that _Ninjitsu Art of Transformation_ you have out is destroyed! And know what else? Due to that card's effect, when it's no longer on the Field, the monster you summoned with it is destroyed as well! So you can say bye-bye to that Alector of yours, cause he's going straight to the Graveyard!"

Konami grimaced at the truth in the boy's words, and he shielded his eyes as a stray bolt of lightning rained down from the ceiling and obliterated his Trap. Alector cried out in pain as the Ninjitsu Art vanished from view, and his body shattered into a thousand golden shards that sprinkled harmlessly to the ground below.

"Tch…You'll pay for that." Konami muttered, glaring fiercely at the boy across from him.

"I don't think so." T-Bone declared. "Because I'm following that Spell up with another! And I'm so close to this one, that it might as well be my brother! Check it! C-C-Check it! The only Spell Card for a gangsta like me – _Snatch Steal!_ It's an equip card you see, the type that changes control of a monster you own to me! I think that's pretty cool, don't you agree?! Anyway, I'll be using it to take over your Axe Dragonute!"

The axe-wielding dragon roared angrily as it was forcefully dragged across the Field to T-Bone's position. It slowly turned, resuming the defensive position while glaring at its new opponent – its former master, Konami.

"Ah…that can't be good!" Pierre shouted. "Now he's got no defense!"

"And it's about to get even worse!" T-Bone chuckled. "After all, it just won't do to fight with this monster. Nuh uh, we've gotta kick things up a notch, and that's exactly what I plan to do! Now I'm Tributing this Axe Dragonute here…to bring out Monarch numbah two! Check it! C-C-Check it! My own signature card! Granmarg the Rock Monarch!"

As Axe Dragonute vanished, a large stony giant appeared in its place, carrying with it the regal presence of an overlord. The sound of grinding rocks roared from its being, and it raised its hardened fist to stare at its defenseless opponent meaningfully.

Granmarg the Rock Monarch – EARTH/Rock – LV6 – (2400/1000)

"Tsk…! Another one already?!" Konami winced.

"That's right, but don't worry! This one doesn't have an effect that can be used right now!" T-Bone said. "Though if you still had a few face-downs, that'd be another story. Since you don't though…I think I'll go for the next best thing! A Direct Attack! Go Granmarg! Take out a chunk of this fool's Life Points! Beat him down, beat him down! Make him cry and make him frown! Here we go – Granmarg Smash!"

The large monarch roared powerfully and raised his giant fists above its head. Then, with a slow pounding motion, it crashed its hands into the floor, sending waves of earth and rocky debris soaring across the Field toward Konami's person. The former Slifer cried out in pain as the wave of earth overtook him, though he shielded himself as best he could.

**KONAMI – 1600 LP**

**THREE MONARCHS – 11600 LP**

"Heh, and _that_ my friends, is how you deliver damage!" T-Bone chirped.

"Konami! Konami, are you alright?!" Pierre shouted worriedly, unable to see the boy through the earthy debris.

"Quiet down Pierre." Konami's voice called back after a moment. "I'm trying to think."

"Heh, think all you want, it won't change a thing!" T-Bone said. "There's nothing you've got that can beat _my_ king! With just two cards in hand and a Field that's broke, you'll be hard-pressed to do anything but stand there and choke!"

"Hm. Well, it's a better move than _he_ made anyway." Frost agreed, glaring again at the motionless Blaze beside them. "But you can't get cocky. We've already seen that he has the skills to pull off an OTK. You can't let your guard down for a second, got that?"

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you loud and clear." T-Bone said, waving off Frost's concerns. "But relax ol' pal, just sit there and cheer!"

"Cheer?" Konami asked. "Don't be ridiculous. You may have me down, but I'm far from out. Save your cheering for when I'm beaten…you overgrown lout!"

He reached for the top card of his Deck, and drew.

* * *

><p><strong>Arc One – Chapter Four<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>One Monarch down, but three more remain! Will Konami fall here? Will things ever be the same?! Find out next time, in Chapter Five of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force – Learning to Shine!<strong>


	5. Once Again, A Duel (Part 2)

"Check it! C-C-Check it!" T-Bone shouted, revealing the card in his hand eagerly. "It's the only Spell Card for a gangsta like me – _Snatch Steal!_ It's an equip card you see, the type that changes control of a monster you own to me! I think that's pretty cool, don't you agree?! Anyway, I'll be using it to take over your Axe Dragonute!"

The axe-wielding dragon Konami controlled roared angrily as it was forcefully dragged across the Field to serve T-Bone. As Snatch Steal's magic influenced its mind, the mighty dragon turned, resuming the defensive position it had formerly held while glaring at its new opponent – its former master, Konami.

"Ah…that can't be good!" Pierre shouted. "Now Konami's got no defense, there's nothing he can do!"

"And it's about to get even worse!" T-Bone chuckled. "After all, it just won't do to fight with this monster. Nuh uh, we've gotta kick things up a notch! So here's what I'm gonna do, I'll tribute this Axe Dragonute here…to bring out the rock-hard Monarch numbah two! Check it! C-C-Check it! My own signature card! Granmarg the Rock Monarch!"

Axe Dragonute vanished at the words, and in its place a large stony giant appeared. A regal presence flowed from its every being, giving Konami the distinct impression that he was facing down some kind of overlord. Not a demon overlord, true, but an overlord nonetheless. The sound of grinding rocks roared from Granmarg's being, and it raised its hardened fists to stare at its defenseless opponent meaningfully.

Granmarg the Rock Monarch – EARTH/Rock – LV6 – (2400/1000)

"Tsk…! Another one's been summoned already?!" Konami winced aloud, making his thoughts known to the world.

"That's right, but don't worry! This one doesn't have an effect that can be used right now!" T-Bone said. "Though if you still had a few face-downs, that'd be another story. Since you don't though…I think I'll go for the next best thing! A Direct Attack! Go Granmarg! Take out a chunk of this fool's Life Points! Beat him down, beat him down! Make him cry and make him frown! Here we go – Granmarg Smash!"

The large monarch roared powerfully and raised his giant fists above its head. Then, with a slow, bulky motion it crashed its hands into the floor sending waves of earth and rocky debris toward Konami's person. The former Slifer cried out in pain as the wave of earth overtook him, though he shielded himself as best he could.

**KONAMI – 1600 LP**

**THREE MONARCHS – 11600 LP**

"Heh," T-Bone chirped as he gazed upon the aftermath of his attack, "and _that_ my friends, is how you deliver damage!"

Pierre's eyes went wide as he stared at the scene, and before he knew what he was doing he had taken several steps forward in hopes of locating his wayward companion. "Konami!" he called through the thick gray fog that had engulfed the Field, "Konami, are you alright?!"

"Of course I am." Konami's voice called back after a moment. "Now settle down Pierre. I'm trying to think."

"Heh, think all you want, it won't change a thing!" T-Bone said. "There's nothing you've got that can beat _my_ king! With two cards in hand and a Field that's broke, you'll be hard-pressed to do anything but stand there and choke!"

"Hm. I don't know about that, but at least you made a better move than _Blaze_ did." Frost agreed, glaring again at their motionless "leader" laying beside them. "Even so, you can't afford to get cocky. We've already seen that this guy has the skills to pull off an OTK. Don't let your guard down for a second, got that?"

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you loud and clear." T-Bone said, waving off Frost's concerns. "But relax ol' pal, just sit there and cheer!"

"Cheer?" Konami asked. "Don't be ridiculous. You may have me down, but I'm far from out! Save your cheering for when I'm beaten…you overgrown lout!"

He reached for the top card of his Deck, and drew.

* * *

><p><strong>Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Learning to Shine<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arc One – Chapter Five<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Once Again<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TURN FIVE – KONAMI<strong>

"I activate the Spell Code _Pot of Greed!_" Konami shouted, revealing the grinning green pot nearly _everyone_ had in their Deck. "With it I can draw two more cards, and hopefully that'll be all I need to turn this duel around!"

"Hah! Go ahead, draw your cards! My Granmarg still has the most Attack Points on the Field right now, and I have a feeling that whatever you draw won't have what it takes to stand up to him." T-Bone said.

"Maybe not." Konami agreed, glancing at the two new cards in his hand. "But that doesn't mean I can't try! I'll set a monster face-down on the Field, and follow it up with another two cards in my backrow! Now, it's your turn to make a move!"

"Fraid not!" Thunder intervened. "After all, in case you've forgotten, this is still a three on one duel! That means it's _my_ turn to throw down, and you know what that means! Yep, this duel's about to become a lot more electrifying! Here I go, Draw!"

**TURN SIX – THUNDER OF THE FOUR MONARCHS**

Thunder glanced a moment longer at the cards in his hand, before finally reaching for one he found suitable to place on his Duel Disk. "I summon Thunder Knight in Attack Position!" he explained, and as he spoke a giant bolt of lightning crashed onto the Field, bringing with it an electrical warrior garbed in a black cape of doom.

Thunder Knight – LIGHT/Thunder – LV4 – (1300/1200)

"Thunder Knight's ability activates!" Thunder continued, his smirk growing even larger on his face. "For every Thunder-type monster on the Field, he gains an additional Four Hundred Attack Points!"

"So?" Pierre couldn't help but ask, confused. "Besides Granmarg, there aren't any other monsters on the Field! Why bother explaining that effect?!"

"Because," Thunder replied, "since Thunder Knight is a Thunder-type monster himself, that means that just by being face-up on the Field, he automatically gains Four Hundred Attack Points! In other words, his Attack isn't Thirteen Hundred…it's _Seventeen_ Hundred!"

The electrical knight shone with power at the words. Bolts of electricity fell from its being, and slowly, it raised its blade for combat, ready to deliver the final blow.

Thunder Knight – LIGHT/Thunder – LV4 – (1700/1200)

"The end is here!" Thunder shouted. "And with it…our victory is all but assured! Go, Granmarg! Clear the path with your powerful attack! Destroy our foe's face-down monster! Earthen Roar!"

Again, the powerful Monarch T-Bone had summoned raised its arms, prompting Pierre to duck down in preparation for the inevitable damage that was about to occur. Konami on the other hand, was surprisingly calm. _Too_ calm, really.

But you were already expecting that, weren't you?

_BOOM!_

The tower chamber shook and shuddered under the weight of Granmarg's attack, and Thunder smirked.

"Heh, that should do it." He whispered to himself quietly, gazing through the raising clouds of debris for any sign of his foe.

"Guess again." Konami's voice called through the fog, surprising both Thunder and the remaining members of the Light Brigade. "Your attack was exactly what I was waiting for! Behold, the identity of the monster you struck – the stubborn ingredient, _Marshmallon!_"

The smoke cleared to reveal the small white puffball, and Thunder scowled, choosing to glare at the tiny Fairy in distaste.

Marshmallon – LIGHT/Fairy – LV3 – (300/500)

"Five Hundred Defense Points?" Frost asked in surprise. "Impossible!"

"That's fo sho'!" T-Bone agreed. "That monster shoulda been turned to a pancake! What's it doin, stayin' alive like that?!"

Konami smirked. "It's using its special ability, that's what! See, Marshmallon isn't like ordinary monsters. When it comes to battle, it doesn't matter how strong its opponent is, it won't be destroyed by the fight itself!"

"What?" Thunder asked incredulously. "You mean that pitiful-looking thing can endure a hit from a monster like Granmarg and survive?"

"Oh it can do more than just survive," Konami assured him, "because since Marshmallon was face-down when you attacked him, that means his other ability activates as well!"

"Other ability? You mean that thing has more than one?!" Frost shouted in surprise, not liking the smirk that drifted onto Konami's face as he finished asking his question.

"Oh yes, you didn't know?" Konami asked rhetorically, knowing damn well that they didn't. "When Marshmallon is flipped face-up due to an attack by my opponent's monster that opponent loses One Thousand Life Points. Think of it as a punishment, of sorts. A price you have to pay for trying to roast marshmallows without a campfire!"

Marshmallon's eyes narrowed at the comparison, and it suddenly swelled, transforming into a large, puffy version of itself that made even Granmarg look like an ant.

"N-No way…a thousand Life Points…?" Thunder muttered, taking a step back as the giant Marshmallon approached. "But it's not even your turn!"

"And? Would that stop you?" Konami asked, his grin growing even wider at the lack of response. "Didn't think so. Go, Marshmallon! Reduce their Life Points even further! Puffball Barrage!"

The giant Marshmallon nodded at the command, allowing its giant, fluffy body to fall toward Thunder's side of the Field. T-Bone and Frost quickly vacated the immediate premises, allowing Thunder to take the brunt of the damage that Marshmallon produced.

**KONAMI – 1600 LP**

**THREE MONARCHS – 10600 LP**

"Looks like the number of Life Points I need to destroy to get rid of the next of you just went from Twenty Six Hundred…to Sixteen Hundred." Konami mused, and he lowered his Duel Disk to wait.

"Tsk…! Doesn't change a thing!" Thunder spat, crawling back to his feet after feeling Marshmallon return to its original size. "We're still plenty Life Points ahead of you, and that doesn't look like it'll change anytime soon! I'll set a card face-down and end my Turn!"

"My move then." Konami murmured, and he reached for his Deck. "Draw!"

**TURN SEVEN – KONAMI**

"I'll start by summoning my White Ninja in Attack Mode!" Konami shouted.

He placed the card onto his Duel Disk, and in response, the white clothed form of Lady Ninja Yae appeared. Narrowing her eyes as she gazed upon the situation she stepped forward, and then raised her shuriken-wielding hand to fight.

White Ninja – LIGHT/Warrior – LV4 – (1500/800)

"Aw man, what a letdown!" T-Bone said, tossing his hands in the air with each word. "With a monster that weak, you can't do anything but frown!"

_H-Hey!_ Yae complained, glaring at the insult. _I'll have you know that I'm plenty strong!_

"And you're about to get even stronger," Konami told her, "because I'm activating my face-down Trap Code – _Ninjitsu Art of Super Transformation!_"

As he revealed one of his laid Traps, the three remaining members of the Monarchs blinked in surprise, and stared at the card's glorious artwork curiously.

"Super Transformation?" Frost asked aloud, drawing Konami's attention. "If it's anything like the last Ninjitsu card you used, then that can't mean anything good for us!"

Konami smirked. "You've got that right, because not only will this card allow me to get rid of one of your monsters…but it'll let me bring out one of my own as well! Behold, Ninjitsu Art of Super Transformation's ability! By activating this card while I have a "Ninja" monster on my side of the Field, I can send it and one monster you control to the Graveyard, and then Special Summon a Dragon, Dino, or Sea Serpent-type from my Deck whose Level is less than or equal to the combined Levels of the sent monsters! Obviously, I'm sending my White Ninja, and I think your Granmarg the Rock Monarch is the perfect candidate to remove from _your_ side of the Field!"

T-Bone's eyes widened at the words, and he threw his hand forward in an angry jest. "Man, that's whack! You can't just take my Granmarg like that! I didn't give you my permission!"

"I don't need it." Konami retorted. "What I do need however…is the monster that this Super Transformation will give me! Now, White Ninja! Granmarg! Join together to unleash a new draconic force! Forced Fusion – appear before me, _White Dragon Ninja!_"

Obediently, Yae leapt forward, colliding with the unwilling Rock Monarch to produce a new monster for her liege to use. A blinding pillar of light erupted from the two monsters' union, but as the new creature began to descend, Thunder let a dark laugh escape his lips.

"Sorry to burst your bubble like this, but there's no way I'm gonna let some Level Ten or lower monster appear on _your_ side of the Field, so I think I'll just have to stop you from summoning it completely! I'm activating _my_ face-down card, _Bottomless Trap Hole!_ It'll negate the summon of this White Dragon Ninja, but the best part is that not only is your monster destroyed, but it's removed from play as well! Sorry, but it looks like your comeback just got postponed!"

As the pillar of light vanished taking one of Konami's ace monsters along with it, the former Slifer scowled. He had been planning on using that monster to usher some major damage to his opponents, but since that plan had been denied, he had no choice but to continue on to step two without it.

"No problem," he said with a poker face, sweeping his hand out to reveal his other face-down, "if that's the case, I'll just have to activate my _Call of the Haunted_ instead! It may not be able to revive my White Dragon Ninja from the Banished Zone, but it will let me bring back a monster from my Graveyard, which means my favorite Winged-Beast gets an encore! So come on out and let your wings soar once more, _Alector!_"

In a flash of the light the crimson-winged monster appeared above Konami with a fiery shriek. It folded its arms before hovering toward the ground, and stared at the lone Thunder Knight across from it.

Alector, Sovereign of Birds – WIND/Winged Beast – LV6 – (2400/2000)

"Aw man, you mean he still gets a powerful monster?" T-Bone grunted. "But what about my Granmarg?!"

"He'll be staying in the Graveyard I'm afraid." Konami said, not sounding apologetic at all. "But don't worry, he's about to get some company, especially since I'm activating Alector's effect! Once per Turn while he's on the Field, I can negate the effect of one face-up monster! You know what that means, don't you? That Thunder Knight's attack-gaining ability is about to get a whole lot weaker, that's what!"

Alector's eyes flashed, and taking the words as a command, it flapped its mighty wings and unleashed a torrent of crimson feathers onto the Thunder Knight's form. As each feather clanged against the knight's armored body, the creature felt itself growing weaker, and before long it had returned to its original Attack and Defense Points, having lost any special ability it once possessed.

Thunder Knight – LIGHT/Thunder – LV4 – (1300/1200)

Thunder grimaced at the insinuation. "What?! You can't do that!"

"I just did!" Konami retorted, and he outstretched his hand to finish the job. "Go Alector, attack Thunder Knight with Skydive Steel!"

Alector cawed. With a valiant cry of obedience it vanished into a stream of crimson light once more, and crashed into Thunder Knight's form. Thunder's lone monster didn't even have time to curse before disintegrating into tiny golden particles, and the Monarch scowled as he watched the Life Point Counter adjust itself.

**KONAMI – 1600 LP**

**THREE MONARCHS – 9500 LP**

"Aw man, now we've only got _Fifteen_ Hundred Points left until one of us craps out!" T-Bone complained, glaring at Thunder for his failure to protect their points. "What are you doin' man? I thought we were friends! Don't tell me you decided that this is where it ends?!"

"There will be a lot more ending here than our friendship if you don't stop rapping." Thunder replied, and T-Bone threw his hands up in horror.

"Say WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"That's enough!" Frost shouted, displeased with the attitude the two were displaying. "You've all been making mistakes thus far, but this is where it ends! It's my turn now, and that means from this moment on, it's serious business!"

"Jeez, Frost." T-Bone muttered, letting his hands fall to his sides as he spoke. "There's no need to be so…_cold_."

"Yeah," Thunder agreed, "we're supposed to work as a team here, so why don't you _chill_ out a little? After all, we're just trying to break the…_ice_."

Frost gnashed his teeth together. "Quiet! I've heard enough of your nonsense! Now it's time I took my Turn-"

"Freeze!" Pierre joined in, but not without reason. "I don't believe that Konami's quite done with his Turn just yet! I haven't heard him enter the End Phase yet after all!"

Konami nodded. "I still have a Turn to finish, and all these puns are making it difficult to concentrate."

"Snow problem." T-Bone said, unable to resist getting in one more pun. "Best hurry it up though, cause once it's our turn again, you're goin down bro!"

"We'll see about that." Konami muttered, glancing at the lone card in his hand. "I lay one face-down and end my Turn."

"Then finally," Frost shouted, "it's my move! Draw!"

**TURN EIGHT – FROST OF THE FOUR MONARCHS**

Glancing at his starting hand, the cold boy grinned before turning his attention to the task at hand. "Heh, now this is the type of hand I should always start out with! Wondering what I mean by that? Well, you're about to find out! First things first, I think I'll start things off with the Spell Card _Monster Reborn!_ It'll let be bring back a monster from the Graveyard, and I'll be using it to revive my partner's failure of a monster – Thunder Knight!"

A bolt of lightning roared across the ceiling as the LIGHT monster returned to the Field, and Thunder scowled, having heard just what Frost referred to it as.

Thunder Knight – LIGHT/Thunder – LV4 – (1700/1200)

"Of course, I have no intention of leaving him around for long!" Frost continued, laughing at the thought. "No way! Just like everyone else, I'm Tributing him…to bring out my own Monarch!"

Konami frowned. "Again? You guys…_did_ shuffle your Decks, right?"

"Of course we did!" T-Bone rapped. "Cheatin in this game's something we absolutely forbid!"

"He's right!" Frost said with a wide grin. "Which is why you only have bad luck to blame for your newest opponent – the ice-cold ruler of the frozen wastes, _Mobius the Frost Monarch!_"

Frost slammed the card onto his Duel Disk, and the floor around him glimmered with an icy sheen. Large stones of ice suddenly burst from the ground below, and from them a terrible giant garbed in armor of blue marched forth, prepared to take on all comers with whatever strength he had.

Mobius the Frost Monarch – WATER/Aqua – LV6 – (2400/1000)

"And unlike these losers, I can actually _activate_ my Monarch's ability!" Frost continued with glee. "When he's successfully Tribute Summoned, I can destroy up to two Spell or Trap cards on the Field, and that's exactly what I intend to do! Since that Super Transformation Trap of yours is taking up one of your backrow slots, I think I'll leave it be…too bad the same can't be said for your Call of the Haunted and that face-down card! Go, Mobius! Wipe it out with your Frozen Wastes!"

The ice-cold ruler nodded slowly at the command, and with a wave of its hand froze two of the five slots in Konami's backrow. The former Slifer scowled at the scene, raising his Duel Disk to shield himself almost instinctively as the frozen slots shattered, obliterating the items held inside.

"Tsk…since Call of the Haunted is removed from the Field, Alector goes with it…" Konami knew, watching his winged ace disappear for a _second_ time that duel. "But…you did activate one of the effects of my face-down card!"

"What…?" Frost asked, surprised.

"You heard me. See, the card you ended up destroying was my _Fuhma_ _Shuriken_." Konami explained. "It's an Equip Spell that increases the Attack of a "Ninja" monster by Seven Hundred Points, but since your pal Thunder destroyed my White Dragon Ninja, I didn't have a chance to use it as desired. That being said, it does have another ability, and by destroying it with your Mobius' effect, you just activated it!"

The shining weapon's ghostly visage appeared above Konami as he spoke, and as it began to spin in place rapidly, Konami promptly made to explain.

"It's nothing all that complicated you see, in fact, it's rather straight forward." He began, appearing as calm as ever. "Basically, whenever Fuhma Shuriken is removed from the Field…you take Seven Hundred Points of damage, the same number that it increases the Attack Points of a "Ninja" monster by!"

Frost's eyes widened at the words. He opened his mouth to utter a reply, but it was too late. The shuriken had already duplicated itself numerous times, and with no further instruction they flew across the Field and tore through the three remaining duelists ganging up on their foe.

"A-Agh!" "Oof!" "Grr!"

With unique cries, the three duelists winced, despite knowing that none of the damage was real. Again, the Life Point Counter shuddered and fell, and everyone glanced at it to ensure they knew just where things stood.

**KONAMI – 1600 LP**

**THREE MONARCHS – 8800 LP**

"Only Eight Hundred Points until we lose another member…" Thunder grunted. "Not good, Frost!"

"Shut up!" the cold boy grunted, having already seen that much for himself. "This doesn't change anything! We're still in the lead here!"

"Hmhmhm…surely you don't truly believe that to be the case?" Pierre hummed from the sidelines, watching the scene with interest. "After all, as far as I'm concerned, my friend here has nearly wiped you out twice now, and yet, you have yet to inflict even half as much damage to him! You may have the advantage now, but if the past turns have been any indication, it won't be long until you're down another Monarch. The clock is ticking, my friends…and the bell tolls for you."

Frost frowned. "As long as we win, it doesn't matter how many members we lose! So long as his Life Points reach zero before ours do then we've won! And that's why I'm activating this, Double Summon! It lets me Normal Summon once more this Turn, which means that I can Tribute my Mobius the Frost Monarch…to bring out an even more powerful Monarch!"

He raised the desired card high into the sky, and Mobius _reacted_. An incredible chill rushed through the room, sending shivers down everyone's spines. Ice began to cover the sides of the walls and the ceiling itself, and Frost closed his eyes, preparing to speak.

_When Ice is enshrouded in even more ice, the greatest of rulers emerges! Show this world your frozen heart, and embrace the blizzard that defines your very soul! Advent! Come forth, Mobius the Mega Monarch!_

At the end of the chant, Mobius roared, growing in both and strength as Frost replaced its card with its retrained version. Forbidden power flowed into the ruler of ice from places unknown, and as it stood tall to claim its newfound strength, Konami knew that the battle was far from over.

Mobius the Mega Monarch – WATER/Aqua – LV8 – (2800/1000)

"A Level Eight Monster…?" Pierre inquired. "But hold on, you only offered one monster for that summon! What's going on here?!"

Frost chuckled. "It's Mobius' special effect. Well, Mobius the Mega Monarch's, that is. When I'm summoning him, I can get away with one Tribute, so long as the Tribute I offer is a monster that was also Tribute Summoned to the Field!"

"…and you Tribute Summoned Mobius with your friend's Thunder Knight!" Pierre remembered.

"That's right, so Mobius the Frost Monarch fulfilled the conditions for this effect to be activated!" Frost laughed. "And because of it…your friend will have to face an even more powerful monster than before!"

"Still not the most powerful monster I've seen." Konami replied. "And I'd prefer it if you stopped talking about me as if I wasn't here."

Frost grinned. "Well pretty soon you won't be! After all, now that it's my Battle Phase I can attack you with my Mega Monarch, which is exactly what I'm gonna do! Go Mobius! Freeze that fool with your Freeze Shock!"

With its eyes gleaming beneath the icy helm clasped upon its head, Mobius obey and raised its arms to strike. Cold drifted from the giant's fingertips, but before they could even come close to harming Konami, the Slifer's Marshmallon leapt in front of the beam, taking the damage for him. As expected however, it had no effect.

"Looks like you got a bit too caught up in yourself." Konami mused in the aftermath, watching as his Marshmallon returned to his side of the Field unharmed. "In case you haven't forgotten, I still have a monster, and this one can't be destroyed by battle!"

The words only served to infuriate Frost further. With an angry growl he lowered his Duel Disk, and then glanced to T-Bone as if daring him to make a pun.

"I…end my Turn." Frost said finally, and Konami nodded.

"Then once again, it's my Turn! Draw!"

**TURN NINE – KONAMI**

"I'll set one card face-down, and end my Turn!" he said almost immediately, and Pierre blinked in confusion.

"Just that? But why?!"

"Heh, well it's obvious isn't it?" Frost laughed. "Your pal's all out of cards. That is to say…he has nothing in his hand, so he can't do anything but toss out what he has, isn't that right?"

"It's not right, but it's not wrong either." Konami said firmly.

"Well it _is_ nice!" T-Bone interrupted, drawing the group's attention. "For me that is! Because I have just the card to get rid of that Marshmallon, and since Blaze here is no longer part of this duel, that means I'll get to use it right now! And since without Marshmallon you'll be defenseless…I guess it's about time you start saying ciao! My Turn, Draw!"

**TURN TEN – T-BONE OF THE FOUR MONARCHS**

"Check it! C-C-Check it! Bull Blader in Attack Mode, ready to wreck it!" T-Bone rapped. "He's a bull with a blade! A beast you can't evade! He'll cleave through your monster while drinkin' lemonade…while singin' serenades…and runnin' tons of raids…cause he's really not clichéd!"

He placed his card onto his Duel Disk after finishing his last line, and in response a large metallic bull-shaped creature rose upon the Field, bringing with it a well-toned, one-handed sword. The bull seemed to sniff and glance about its surroundings after being summoned, but after noticing Marshmallon its eyes flashed red, and it poised its blade for a deadly attack.

Bull Blader – EARTH/Warrior – LV4 – (1600/1200)

"Bull Blader? What type of card is that?" Konami wondered.

"Heh…one you'll never forget, that's what!" T-Bone shouted. "Because thanks to his effect, by reducing any battle damage he does to zero, he gains the ability to destroy any monster he fights, which includes your "supposedly" undefeatable Marshmallon!"

"_Non non!_" Pierre cursed. "If that attack goes through, then Konami will be wide open for an attack by that Mega Monarch!"

"That's the point my dear French friend, because with this, it's finally the end!" T-Bone rapped once more, ignoring the sour look Frost was giving him. "Go Bull Blader! Attack Marshmallon! Show that if we're in for a pound, we're in for a gallon! Bull Blading Blow!"

Breathing steam, the warrior bull charged forward and cut Marshmallon in two with a single, devastating blow. The "invincible" monster's eyes widened upon feeling the blow, and as its top separated from its bottom, it let loose a surprised shriek before vanishing into the nether.

Konami frowned at the scene. "Marshmallon…" he whispered. "I won't forget you."

"Oh yes you will, because I'm about to go in for the kill!" T-Bone continued. "My friend Mobius here will take you out – and this time my foe, I'm goin' all-out!"

"Good, because so am I!" Konami shouted. "Behold, the Trap Code _Magic Cylinder_!"

He revealed the face-down card he'd placed, and smirked at the expression on T-Bone's face.

"What?!" the wannabe rapper shouted in horror. "You didn't say it was a Trap card!"

"Should I have?" Konami asked, folding his arms as the twin cannons of magicalness appeared on both sides of him.

T-Bone frowned. "Well, no…but still, you should've said! Because with a card like that it means that I'm-!"

"-Dead." Konami concluded. "And you'd be right, because thanks to my Magic Cylinder's ability, not only is your Mega Monarch's attack negated, but you take damage equal to its Attack Points – all Twenty Eight Hundred of them, which is just enough to knock another of you Monarchs out the game! In this case…you, T-Bone!"

Before Mobius could stop itself, a powerful stream leapt from its fingertips, only to vanish in the light of Konami's Cylinder. Seconds later the other Cylinder released a beam just as powerful in the opposite direction, and T-Bone took the assault head-on, falling just in time to hear his group's Life Points dwindle even lower than before.

**KONAMI – 1600 LP**

**THREE, no…TWO MONARCHS – 6000 LP**

"T-Bone, no!" Thunder shouted, glancing to his right toward his fallen companion. "Again…! He's defeated another of us!"

"And I'm going for three!" Konami continued. "After all, since T-Bone's down and out, it means that I get to go ahead and start my next Turn, and with any luck, this one will be your last, Thunder!"

"Ngh..!" the lightning-browed man scowled, not liking the words on bit. "What did you just say?!"

"You heard me." Konami said, having no intention of repeating himself. "But if you insist on acting like you can't hear me…then I guess I'll just have to show you instead! My Turn! Draw!"

**TURN ELEVEN – KONAMI**

As he glanced at his newest card, Konami's lips curled upward ever so slightly, and he turned to stare at his less than eager opponent. "Looks like you're the one who's out of luck this time." he said, his eyes gleaming at the unsure look crossing Thunder's face. "I activate Camula's Code – _Illusion Gate!_ With it, I can destroy all monsters on your side of the Field, but that's not all, because after doing so I can Special Summon one monster from your Graveyard to _my_ side of the Field, and I think we all know which one I'm going to pick!"

Frost and Thunder both narrowed their eyes at the revelation, knowing that yet again one of them was about to get wiped out.

"Come, Mobius the Mega Monarch!" Konami shouted, throwing his hand forward as the illusive gate of energy appeared behind him. "Grant me the power to defeat your former masters! Appear before me now, _Advent!_"

The light of Illusion Gate rained down upon the Field, and in an instant T-Bone's Bull Blader was obliterated, leaving only Mobius the Mega Monarch alive…but just as Konami had claimed it would be, it no longer stood on Frost's side of the Field. The bulky giant had been drawn in by the power of the destructive gate, and now stared down his former masters, prepared to destroy them both to achieve absolute victory.

Mobius the Mega Monarch – WATER/Aqua – LV8 – (2800/1000)

"No way…" Thunder muttered, taking a step back. "You mean...that card's effect is real?!"

"Grr…this loser…!" Frost grimaced, glaring at the scene angrily. "To think he'd have such a powerful card up his sleeve!"

"Loser?" Konami asked, overhearing the man's statement. "I think that's a title better suited for you, Frost! Well, you and your friend that is, because now _my_ Mobius is waging a direct attack on you! Go, Mega Monarch! Attack Thunder with your _Ice Burst Beam!_"

Obeying the command with no hesitation, the mighty monarch raised its hands to release a single condensed stream of icicles upon the Field. Thunder and Frost shielded themselves as best they could with what little protection their Duel Disks gave them, but it was no use. The sheer cold Mobius produced was too much, and Thunder, not dressed for such weather, collapsed.

**KONAMI – 1600 LP**

**FROST – 3200 LP**

"Thunder…" Frost grimaced, staring at the fallen boy with mild dislike. "You were the only one…I could actually stand."

"Even so, it seems he just wasn't up to our level." Konami punned. "Not that it matters. You're being way too dramatic about this. The fact that those three are unconscious right now just goes to show that they're even more weak-willed than the average duelist. In short, there was nothing special about this four on one duel. If anything…they were just slowing you down, am I right?"

"Hmph." Frost grunted. Even so, he didn't disagree.

"I thought as much." Konami continued. "Out of everyone here, you were the only one to bring out a monster worth fighting. Your pal Thunder never even got his basic Monarch out. Oh well, I guess it just goes to show how much better you are than them. Well, in a dueling standpoint anyway. As far as your social skills go, I think it's safe to say they've got you beat."

Frost gnashed his teeth together in outrage. "Is that so? Well as far as I'm concerned I could care less about my social skills! Dueling's the only thing that matters in this life, and that's why I'll win, no matter what it takes!"

Konami smirked. "That's not a bad mindset. But it doesn't change the fact that I've still got you beat. Well, whatever. Stealing a line from a friend of mine, it's been a while since I've been slumming. Let's settle this, Frost."

"Sounds good to me!" the remaining member of the Light Brigade shouted, and the Duel reached its climax.

* * *

><p><strong>With a mighty blow Konami has gained the upperhand, but with Illusion Gate's second effect just waiting to kick in, will it last?! And what of Frost? What tricks does he still have up his sleeve?! Find out, in the exciting conclusion to Learning to Shine's Opening Duel!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arc One – Chapter Five<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>


	6. Once Again, A Duel (Part 3)

"Looks like you're the one who's out of luck this time." he said, his eyes gleaming at the unsure look crossing Thunder's face. "I activate Camula's Code – _Illusion Gate!_ With it, I can destroy all monsters on your side of the Field! But that's not all, because after doing so I can Special Summon one monster from your Graveyard to _my_ side of the Field, and I think we all know which one I'm going to pick!"

Frost and Thunder both narrowed their eyes at the revelation, knowing that yet again one of them was about to get wiped out.

"Come, Mobius the Mega Monarch!" Konami shouted, throwing his hand forward as the illusive gate of energy appeared behind him. "Grant me the power to defeat your former masters! Appear before me now, _Advent!_"

The light of Illusion Gate rained down upon the Field, and in an instant T-Bone's Bull Blader was obliterated, leaving only Mobius the Mega Monarch alive…but just as Konami had claimed it would be, it no longer stood on Frost's side of the Field. The bulky giant had been drawn in by the power of the destructive gate, and now stared down his original controllers, prepared to destroy them both to achieve absolute victory.

Mobius the Mega Monarch – WATER/Aqua – LV8 – (2800/1000)

"No way…" Thunder muttered, taking a step back.

"Grr…this loser…!" Frost grimaced, glaring at the scene angrily.

"Loser?" Konami asked, overhearing the man's statement. "I think that's a title better suited for you, Frost! Well, you and your friend that is, because now _my_ Mobius is waging a direct attack on you! Go, Mega Monarch! Attack Thunder with your _Ice Burst Beam!_"

Obeying the command with no hesitation, the mighty monarch raised its hands to release a single condensed stream of ice upon the Field. Thunder and Frost shielded themselves as best they could with what little protection their Duel Disks gave them, but it was no use. The sheer cold Mobius produced was too much, and Thunder, not dressed for such weather, collapsed.

**KONAMI – 1600 LP**

**FROST – 3200 LP**

"Thunder…" Frost grimaced, staring at the fallen boy with mild dislike. "You were the only one…I could actually stand."

"Even so, it seems he just wasn't up to our level." Konami punned. "Not that it matters. You're being way too dramatic about this. The fact that those three are unconscious right now just goes to show that they're even more weak-willed than the average duelist. In short, there was nothing special about this four on one duel. If anything…they were just slowing you down, am I right?"

"Hmph." Frost grunted. Even so, he didn't disagree.

"I thought as much." Konami continued. "Out of everyone here, you were the only one to bring out a monster worth fighting against. Oh well, I guess it just goes to show how much better you are than them. In a dueling standpoint, that is. After all, as far as your social skills go, I think it's safe to say they've got you beat!"

Frost gnashed his teeth together in outrage. "Is that so? Well as far as I'm concerned I could care less about my social skills! Dueling's the only thing that matters in this life, and that's why I'll win, no matter what it takes!"

Konami smirked. "That's not a bad mindset. But it doesn't change the fact that right now, I'm the one with the advantage. Well, whatever. You were prepared to duel me when you had the advantage after all, now that things are vice versa, how I can refuse? Besides…as a certain friend of mine would say, it's been a while since I've been slumming. Let's settle this, Frost."

"Sounds good to me!" the remaining member of the Light Brigade shouted, and the Duel reached its climax.

* * *

><p><strong>Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Learning to Shine<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arc One – Chapter Six<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Once Again<strong>

* * *

><p>"Due to Illusion Gate's effect, my Life Points are reduced by ninety percent!" Konami explained, showing no worry as the golden gate behind him began to fade, taking a majority of his Life Points along with it. "Since I had Sixteen Hundred Life Points when I activated it, that means my new Life Points are a mere One Hundred Sixty!"<p>

**KONAMI – 160 LP**

**FROST – 3200 LP**

The Life Point Counter on his Duel Disk chimed to confirm the fact, prompting both Frost and Pierre to glance at it in surprise.

"One Hundred and Sixty Life Points? But Konami, why would you do such a thing?!" Pierre asked in horror. "Why would you allow your Life Points to fall to such a pitiful state? I just don't…I don't understand!"

"I do!" Frost smirked. "It has to do with what we were saying before. That is…how he has no other cards in his hand. You had no choice but to use that card, isn't that right? After all, if you hadn't, then you'd have been left wide open during my next Turn, meaning you would've been wiped out without a fight!"

Konami nodded, albeit slowly. "That's right. This way, even if I have lost a few Life Points, I still have a powerful monster on my side of the Field. One that you'll be hard-pressed to destroy with any monster you summon on your next turn!"

"Tsk!" Frost grunted. "Maybe so, but with less than Two Hundred Life Points left, your earlier comment doesn't seem so true anymore, does it? Heh…yeah, that's right! You're still the one at a disadvantage here!"

"That's what you and your friends have been saying every Turn now," Konami retorted, "and yet, each and every time I've proved you all wrong!"

"Well, you won't be proving anyone wrong much longer if I have anything to say about it!" Frost shouted. "My Turn! Draw!"

**TURN TWELVE – FROST OF THE FOUR MONARCHS**

"I summon the Unshaven Angler to the Field in Attack Position!" Frost shouted.

He placed the card upon his Duel Disk swiftly, and in response a small, strange-looking fish appeared before him. It was dark in color, and carried a large, grotesque beard that would have shone like a beacon in the night. Its jaws were large and unsymmetrical, and they bore large, twisted teeth that made even the Mad Dog of Darkness in Konami's memories look tame by comparison. A shame the same couldn't be said for its Attack Points.

Unshaven Angler – WATER/Fish – LV4 – (1500/1600)

"Summoning him in Attack Mode…? You must be up to something." Konami said. "There's no other reason why you'd place a monster with less Attack Points than Mobius on the Field in such a way. What are you up to, Frost?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the man retorted, glaring at Konami as he spoke. "I'll set a card face-down, and end my Turn!"

Konami's eyes flashed. "I see. In that case, it's my move! Draw!"

**TURN THIRTEEN – KONAMI**

Glancing at the card he drew, Konami couldn't help but frown. It did nothing to help him in his current predicament, and with Frost's face-down on the Field, the path to victory wasn't so clear. Attack? Defend? Which one would lead to a glorious victory? Which one would lead to ruin? Was the face-down just a bluff to buy time, or was it a well-laid Trap designed to obliterate Mobius the moment he made a move? Konami didn't know. He _couldn't_ know. Frost's mind was foreign to him, an unknown. Still, he was nothing if not a risk-taker, and so, Konami knew what he had to do.

"Mobius!" he shouted, throwing his hand forward. "Attack the Unshaven Angler!"

Frost's face contorted into a frown, but he did not curse. "Not gonna hold back then…? Fine then, I'll just have to use my Trap this Turn! I activate my face-down, _Waboku_! It prevents my Unshaven Angler from being destroyed this Turn, and also negates any Battle Damage I'd take from this fight!"

Konami's eyes narrowed at the insinuation. A stalling card? And from the looks of it one Frost had been intending to use later on in the duel…his next turn, perhaps. But why? Frost's monster, the Unshaven Angler didn't appear to have anything special about it. What point was there in stalling its destruction…?

_Tribute. _Konami told himself, realizing the answer as he thought it through. _He's going to summon another high-level monster. The only question is…will it be strong enough to take out the Mega Monarch?_

Time would tell.

"My Turn is finished. It's your move, Frost." Konami said softly, making his opponent nod.

"You're damn right it is, draw!" shouted Frost, and he ripped the top card from his Deck off his Duel Disk.

**TURN FOURTEEN – FROST OF THE FOUR MONARCHS**

"I'm activating the Unshaven Angler's special effect!" he shouted then, watching the sphere attached to the dark fish's beard begin to glow even brighter. "When Tribute Summoning a WATER monster from my hand, I am allowed to treat the Unshaven Angler as two tributes!"

"Two?" Pierre asked in surprise, turning to gauge Konami's expression.

A scowl.

"That's right! And with two tributes…" Frost continued, "…comes a _second_ Mobius the Mega Monarch!"

As if waiting for that exact moment, a series of icy pillars burst from the floor once more, engulfing Frost's field in snow and allowing a second copy of the ice ruler to appear. The two Mobius' glared at each other fiercely, knowing that no matter what they did, their power was exactly identical in each and every way.

Konami's frown deepened. "So that's what you were planning on using that Waboku for. You wanted to ensure your Mobius wouldn't be destroyed in a fight!"

"Heh, not bad. But it doesn't matter anymore. Without Waboku both our monsters will be destroyed by in the fight…but that's just fine with me! After all, unlike you I have plenty of Life Points to spare, and with so many monsters in my hand, it'll be more than easy to take you out on my next Turn!" Frost shouted. "Go! Mobius! Attack your doppelganger!"

"Meet his attack, Mobius!" Konami replied.

At once the two rulers moved, turning their hulking bodies toward one another while throwing a pair of hardened fists. Their armored hands smashed into each other's faces at the same time, and as the two fell backward in pain, their bodies began to disintegrate.

"Both our fields are empty…" Konami mused, watching the last of their monsters disappear before turning his attention to Frost. "…that's quite a risk to take."

"Maybe," Frost agreed, "but if it means winning this duel, there's nothing I won't do! Now, take your turn, loser! And make sure you enjoy it, because it'll be your last!"

Konami's eyes narrowed. "Maybe so…but if it does wind up being my last Turn, it'll only be because I've won the duel!"

"Oh my, such confidence!" Frost retorted. "Well then, let's put your money where your mouth is!"

"Well, don't mind if I do." Konami said. "Final Turn! Draw!"

**TURN FIFTEEN – KONAMI**

His eyes flashed. _It's here!_

"I activate the Spell Code Trade-In!" Konami shouted, revealing the green card in his hands. "Now, by discarding one Level Eight monster from my hand, I'm allowed to draw two more cards from my Deck!"

"Big deal!" Frost snapped, watching as Konami sent the chosen monster to the Graveyard. "Now not only have you lost a potential powerhouse, but you still only have two cards in your hand, and I doubt they'll give you enough attack power to do any serious damage to my Life Points!"

Konami laughed. "That's where you're wrong, Frost! Because the cards I just drew are _exactly _what I need to end this duel once and for all! Behold, the power of the Spell Code _Monster Reborn!_ With this, the Level Eight monster I just sent to the Grave is revived! In other words…you get to give a warm welcome to my ace monster, the formidable _Blue-Eyes White Dragon!_"

As he slammed the revived card upon his Duel Disk, a rush of air swept past Konami into the sky above. White light burst from his Duel Disk to form a shining pillar, and from its depths the most powerful form Yae had ever achieved appeared in all its glory. With an iconic roar none could mistake, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon spread its wings and took to the scene with the glowing blue eyes for which it was named.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon - LIGHT/Dragon - LV8 - (3000/2500)

"W-What?!" Frost gasped, staggering backward in surprise and horror. "A Blue-Eyes?! You have one?! But that's-"

"Impossible?" Konami asked, finishing Frost's statement for him. "Sorry, but the only thing impossible here is your victory! Especially since…I'm activating one more code! The Spell _Dragon's Treasure!_ With it, the Attack and Defense Points of my Blue-Eyes White Dragon will be increased even further, giving it just enough power to overcome your remaining number of Life Points!"

The white dragon roared. Power filled its cleansed white body, pushing the dragon beyond its limits and increasing its strength even more than before. Such was the power of the Dragon's Treasure. Such was the power of a dragon's _hoard._

Blue-Eyes White Dragon – LIGHT/Dragon – LV8 – (3300/2800)

Konami gazed upon the wide-eyed Frost, noting his fearful expression but caring little for it. The time for the last attack was upon them. There was no room for mercy, and even if there was, Konami had none to spare.

"Go, Blue-Eyes!" he roared powerfully, sweeping his hand forward toward his defenseless foe. "Wipe everything away with your mighty Burst Stream! Attack Frost directly, and end this duel!"

The Blue-Eyes roared once more and spread its wings as far as it could. Wind and smoke swept around the mighty dragon, and then a white stream of light leapt from its jaws. Powerful and bright, it tore across the Field with incredible ease, filled with destructive energy that none could deny.

Frost cried out as his world was washed away by the draconic stream. The sound of his Life Points falling was the last thing on his mind, for all he could see was light, all he could hear was light, and all he _knew_ was light. In mere seconds everything he was came to an abrupt halt, and he knew in that second, that he'd lost.

One final shriek leapt from his lips as he realized the truth, and Frost fell to the floor unconscious. Finally, it was over.

**KONAMI – 160 LP**

**FOUR MONARCHS – 0 LP**

"And _that_…is how you win a duel." Konami said.

With no further words he lowered his Duel Disk, and shuffled his cards back into the open holster strewn across his belt. He could hear the ecstatic cry of Pierre beside him, and with an audible sigh he turned to greet to "typicaly" obnoxious gambler.

"Amazing! Incredible! Sensational, even!" Pierre shouted. "To think that you would be victorious against so many foes!"

"It was nothing." replied Konami. And it wasn't. As far as he was concerned, Frost was the only one who had posed a challenge, and even then he had wound up meeting a swift, anti-climatic end. Indeed, in Konami's opinion, all four of the monarchs needed more practice.

"And to think they had the gall to record such a thing." Pierre sighed. "How deplorable. Well, I suppose that backfired on them as well, didn't it? What with them losing and all."

"I could care about their little video." Konami grunted, moving to approach the fallen four as quickly as he could. "What I _do_ care about however, is finding out who they work for."

"That's right!" Pierre murmured. "This "Lady Sarina" they were talking about! She was the reason they were out here to greet you in the first place, wasn't she?! She must have been behind the whole thing!"

"Nice deduction, Sherlock." Konami said. "I never would have guessed."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Pierre asked, raising a brow curiously. "Because you know how I feel about that sarcasm of yours."

Konami ignored him. "Still, making me face four duelists at one time…she certainly has an interesting way of treating her guests…even if the duelists were wimps."

He knelt beside Blaze, the so-called leader of the Light Brigade, despite having been the first of them to fall.

"Hey. Wake up." Konami said, ruffling the man by the collar gently.

"Nn…Nooo…" Blaze mumbled gently, squinting his eyes shut.

Konami grimaced. Rising to his feet and dragging Blaze up with him, he lifted the monarch up over his shoulder…and threw him back onto the ground.

"Ow!" Blaze shouted, arching his back in pain as his eyes shot open from the sensation. "What the blazes-?!"

"So he _was_ awake!" Pierre noted, rubbing his chin at the revelation. "I thought something was strange about the way he was sitting. Excellent observation skills Konami. I do think that deserves a "Well done", or as we say in Paris, _Bravo!_"

"It was nothing." Konami said. "Just like he will be…if he doesn't start explaining things right now."

Blaze's eyes widened in fear, and he quickly scrambled backward to put distance between him and Konami. "Alright, alright!" he shouted, throwing a hand out defensively. "I'll talk, just…just don't throw me again!"

"No promises." Konami said, taking another step forward. "Now spill, before I decide to do more than just throw you."

"Now, now, Konami." Pierre said, moving to slow the Slifer's approach. "Let him have his say. He did agree to talk after all!"

"Yes!" Blaze chirped. "Yes I did! So just…just tell me what it is that you want to know!"

"Sarina." Konami said, narrowing his eyes dangerously. "Who is she? Why did she want me to duel you? I want details, more than some five-word explanation detailing her fortunetelling skills."

"And if she _does_ in fact have fortunetelling skills," Pierre threw in, "tell us, did she foresee your loss as well?"

"I…I wish I could tell you." Blaze said. Konami quickly made another move toward him, but Blaze staggered back even further to explain. "W-What I mean is, outside of what we've already told you, there's not much we know about her ourselves!"

"You don't mean to say that you know next to nothing about your direct superior?" Pierre asked, surprised. "What kind of foolishness is this?!"

"It's not foolishness!" argued Blaze. "She just…doesn't show up that often is all! We rarely see her, and when we do it's always about business! We don't have the luxury of sitting and…and _mingling_ with someone of her stature!"

"And yet earlier you said that she was here." Konami noted. "I guess that means she's higher up then? In the tower, I mean. Somewhere where she can look down on her lowly peons and laugh at the futility of their efforts…"

"The top of the tower?" Pierre guessed. "You don't intend for us to go even further inside this strange place, do you?"

Konami grimaced. "If it means getting some answers, then yes, I do."

"How fortunate it is for you then," said a strange, feminine voice from above, "that you need not bother yourselves with the trip."

Konami and Pierre blinked at the words, and together they raised their heads toward the descending glass elevator in which a single woman stood. A single woman; whom Blaze recognized.

"L-Lady Sarina!" the leader of the Light Brigade shouted, as if surprised by the woman's presence. "Why are you here?"

Sarina glanced strangely at Blaze as the elevator continued to descend, and she spoke with a soft, yet resolute voice that seemed to send shivers down the boy's spine. "Really Blaze, as if you should waste your time with such a strange and silly question. Surely I would be given free reign over where I go in a tower of my own design? Or do you mean to say that I should remain cooped up in my room like some kind of hen?"

"O-Of course not!" Blaze sputtered. "What I mean to say is, why would you burn your precious time and energy coming down here? If you needed anything, you could have asked me or one of the other members of the Light Brigade-!"

The sound of the elevator reaching their floor interrupted Blaze. As the chime of its arrival rang out over the floor, Sarina smiled and stepped from its confines, allowing Konami and Pierre to gaze upon her properly for the first time. She was a young and beautiful woman, with long dark hair and clear, amethyst eyes.

"Why Konami," Pierre whispered softly, "I do believe I'm in love."

"With a miko?" Konami inquired, noting Sarina's state of dress. "And here I thought you only had eyes for Alexis."

"Greetings, my guests." Sarina said, intruding upon their conversation. "I am pleased to see you are unharmed. I do hope your journey here was not a rough one?"

"Not at all, _Mon Cheri._" Pierre replied, bowing on one knee and reaching for Sarina's hand elegantly. To kiss it no doubt. "It was but another exciting adventure to add to my journals."

"You know not how much it pleases me to hear that." Sarina said, though she made certain to ignore Pierre's offered hand. "Though…I must admit I know little of any journals a gambler such as yourself might keep. A record of your winnings perhaps? Or maybe…a diary of your failures? The truth is unclear to me at this time. Although…I can discern some use of a "red string of fate?""

"But of course my dear." Pierre said, trying – and in Konami's opinion, _failing_ – to turn on the charm. "It is a paragraph involving a prediction of my own. A prediction…of the day I would meet a woman as beautiful as you."

"Alright, that's enough lover-boy!" Blaze huffed, pulling on Pierre's ear roughly. "Lady Sarina is far too elegant for a ruffian like you!"

"Now, now Blaze." Sarina said. "He is a guest, just like with our other friend here. It would be unbecoming of us if we were to not treat him as such. Besides, have you not already performed the task I have set before you? The duel against our guest…a duel that you and the others have lost, correct?"

"Ugh, that was a fluke!' Blaze grunted, though he averted his eyes from Sarina as he spoke. "If I just had another chance…!"

"Ha! Sore words for a sore loser!" Pierre declared. "Face it my friend, Konami here beat you all fair and square, and with quite the disadvantage no less! If he could beat all four of you in one duel, defeating one of you would be no problem! Isn't that right?" Pierre slung an arm around Konami's shoulders, only to be brushed off seconds later.

"Don't bother me with such nonsense, Pierre. The outcome of a duel like that doesn't matter." Konami said. "Fact is, the duel that _did_ matter is over and done with, and like Sarina said, I won. I won…and now I'm going to get my answers."

Sarina smiled. "Very well. Blaze, be a dear and see to your team. Our guests and I are returning to my room."

Blaze grumbled at the command, but he did not refuse. He knew more than most what would happen if he upset the woman, after all. As he trudged off to see to his unconscious companions, Sarina returned her attention to Konami and Pierre, and gently gestured them toward the elevator.

"Well, gentlemen?" she asked. "Shall we?"

The two boys nodded, and together they stepped into the elevator alongside Sarina.

If only they had known the secret they were about to receive. If only they had known of the mission they, or more specifically, Konami, was to be tasked with. A mission that again, carried the upmost importance. A mission that _again_, carried the world at stake. A mission that only a duelist could accomplish.

But they did not know.

They did not, _could_ not know the terrible truth Sarina would tell them, nor would they remember it after all was said and done. It was too delicate a truth, too fragile a secret. If _he_ was to discover that _they_ knew…yes, it would unravel everything Sarina had worked to accomplish. It would unravel everything she had _yet_ to accomplish. For them to bear that secret, for them to know it before the time was right, was too great a risk.

And so, upon hearing her out, they agreed. Duelist and Gambler. Konami and Pierre. Together, they agreed to Sarina's request. Together, they agreed to join in the journey she had begun. It would be rough, they knew. The chances that they would fail were all but certain. Yet Konami knew, Sarina knew, and somehow, even Pierre knew, that they had to try. And so, within the highest room in the tallest tower on the darkest island, a pact was forged. A pact between a Gambler, a Duelist, and a Priestess. A pact that would either save the world, or destroy it. A pact that two of the three would not, _could_ not, remember.

For when they awoke on the Duke Devlin several hours later, no thought of the tower, or even Sartorius, was in their mind. Only the Duke Devlin existed. Only the Duke Devlin, and the dreams of escape that came with it.

* * *

><p><strong>A mysterious priestess, a terrible secret! Having left the tower, our hero and Pierre wind up exactly where they began! But can that really be the case, when they now lack thoughts of both Sartorius <strong>_**and**_** the tower? And just what is Pierre doing agreeing to anything anyway? Doesn't he realize he's just along for the ride? Then again, since they're back on the Duke Devlin…maybe it's the other way around? One thing is certain. This is as far as you go, until the next enlightening chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force – Learning to Shine! **

* * *

><p><strong>Arc One – Chapter Six<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>


	7. Once Again, A Ship

Konami Kodo hated storms.

They were messy and bleak, and almost always found themselves accompanied by a dark, depressing wind. Once upon a time they had kept him from his goal of achieving an education, and while he still despised them for that fact…as of late Konami had discovered something he hated even _more_ than storms...or rather; some_one_.

Pierre.

It had been chance really, what had drawn them together. Following Konami's departure from Duel Academy, the boy had been trapped in an endless circle of pain and despair. His mind simply would not forget the things that had happened, the people who had been lost, and Konami…well, he had proven incapable of moving past those losses. How could he, when he knew it was his actions that had led to -'s death in the first place? If only he had not defeated her in that duel, if only he had not challenged the Wicked Gods possessing her-!

Such thoughts had tortured him every waking moment of every waking day, and when he was not awake and thinking those thoughts, he was asleep. Asleep, and dreaming of that dreadful moment…that disastrous ending when she vanished before his very eyes, leaving nothing behind but a strange sphere and a handful of ash that vanished into the wind.

"_Goodbye, Konami."_

Jaden and the others had proven…less than helpful. It was not that Konami blamed them, not like he did himself. But Jaden's decision to forgive Kagemaru with little more than a slap on the back had been tough to swallow, and it had indeed been factored into Konami's decision to leave Duel Academy. And leave it he did. A mere day after Zane and the other seniors graduated, Konami fled from the school taking with him little more than a trunk of cards and a bag full of food. He did not know where he was going, he did not know what he was to do. Returning to Tropica City was not an option. Thoughts of home meant thoughts of friends, and thoughts of friends meant thoughts of _her._ And for all his strength, for all his power, Konami could not stand to think about her.

So he went to Paris, _the City of Light_. Lost in a daze, unable to think of what to do with himself, Konami went to Paris...and dueled. Oh, how he dueled! Be it man or woman, adult or child, he threw his all into the duel, for it was the only way he could forget the pain of what brought him there in the first place.

So much pain…and so much despair.

It was this Konami that Pierre had chanced upon, as he lounged about the upper floors of the well-known _Aviation Club de France_. It was this Konami that Pierre had taken to traveling with, be it to a duel or a club, during his stay in the lovable Paris. It was this Konami that Pierre had seen fit to drag aboard the Duke Devlin…and it was this Konami that Pierre wished to save.

* * *

><p><strong>Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Learning to Shine<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arc One – Chapter Seven<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Once Again<strong>

* * *

><p>The Duke Devlin.<p>

Named after the famed creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters, the ship was meant to be a beacon of hope; a chance to wipe away debts, no matter how large, in a single night. Debts…that even Pierre needed to be wiped clean.

As he stared out over the vast sea surrounding them, Konami sighed. He should have known better than to agree to this escapade of Pierre's. He had known the man was an addict, unable to turn away from a gamble, no matter how high the risk. He had tried to tell the man to slow down and think his gambles through, but by the time Konami had even managed to get a word in, it was already too late. Pierre had already ventured inside, and Konami, his companion in this, had no choice but to follow. What he had found inside was nothing short of debauchery. The smell of weed and booze had engulfed the ship's interior whole, and the sounds of intimacy had easily pierced through the thin walls between rooms. It had been too much. Minutes after departure Konami had pushed himself outside onto the ship's balcony. It was the only place he could think. The only place he could breathe freely without taking in that corrupted, unnatural air.

"Ah, so this is where you were, Konami." The smooth, suave voice of the _only_ person Konami wanted to see at that moment said. "Enjoying the view, are we?"

"Trying." Konami sighed, staring out over the washing waves as he heard Pierre approach. "This ship is…too much for me. The smell, the noise. It's overwhelming."

"Ah, yes." Pierre agreed. "I'd nearly forgotten that you are not quite used to the aura of such a ship. The pressure invoked by those preparing to partake in a high-stakes game…it is something the likes of which you have never seen, no? But my friend, this too, is but another part of the gamble! A gamble to see who has what it takes to endure the game to the end. A gamble to see who shall be hunter, and who shall be hunted."

Konami snorted. "I think you and I have a different idea of what a gamble entails then. I mean, did you see them in there? Smoking, without a care in the world? _$ #?%!&, _right next door? It's not a gamble, it's debauchery, plain and simple!"

"It will pass." Pierre explained, leaning over the railing to watch the waves alongside his companion. "Each deals with the growing pressure in their own way. Some smoke, some drink, and others…well," he gestured to the moaning sounds above them, and Konami wrinkled his nose in disgust. "But you see my friend, once the gamble begins, it is typically those who _have_ relieved themselves that last the longest."

"Sounds like a load of crap to me." Said Konami.

Pierre shrugged in reply. "Perhaps," he said, reaching into his pocket and retrieving a lighter. "But it works for them, and it works for me."

With that said, he lit the cigarette hanging from his lip, and took puffed it twice. Konami narrowed his eyes at the motion, but did not protest. He had already known of Pierre's smoking habit, having learnt of it long before their departure from Paris. It had not been something Pierre had meant to take up, but following the loss of Alexis' handkerchief, the man needed something else to alleviate his worries, and smoking had been the perfect vice to do so.

Taking one last drag from the small smoke, Pierre breathed its smoke into the air and sighed. "Come, Konami. The game is set to begin soon, and we would not want to miss all the festivities, would we?"

"Speak for yourself." Konami sighed. "I'm a duelist, not a gambler. The only one who has anything to gain or lose here…is you, Pierre."

"_Oui Oui_, but this is no ordinary gambling ship my friend." Pierre said, spreading his arms wide. "This is the Duke Devlin, and that means whatever the game is to be, it is certain to be enjoyed by all!"

Konami snorted. "Enjoyed by all huh? Fine. As long as I'm not assailed by that second-hand smoke, I suppose I can hang around for a bit."

Pierre smiled. "Then let the games begin."

He clapped his hand down upon Konami's shoulder, and together they disappeared inside the ship.

The playroom was, as expected, enormous.

Like much of the ship, it had been decorated with all manner of jewels and color, giving every inch of the room a magnificent, _expensive_ feel. Chandeliers hovered from the ceiling, and in the center of the room stood a large, golden statue that portrayed a mountain of men, each clamoring over the other in a futile attempt to reach the top. Konami could tell immediately that it only showed what would soon happen in the room. He, after all, was no fool. He knew what gambling did to people, how it turned them from civilized men and women into bloodthirsty animals that just couldn't have enough.

He frowned.

"My, my…" Pierre said beside him, looking as cool and collected as ever. "This appears to be quite the arena, no? I can but imagine the challenges we shall be forced to face."

"Something involving chance, no doubt." Konami sighed. "I get you're an addict Pierre…but can't you at least try to hide your excitement?"

"_Non non non non non_ Konami! One does not simply hide their excitement in such a place. They must drown in it! Relish the sensation until they can think of nothing else!" Pierre explained before gesturing to the gathering crowd. "Do you not see? The growing excitement around us? The gamble is about to begin my friend…and it is time we joined in."

As Pierre wandered off into the crowd, Konami wondered if the man had a screw or two loose. Well, he was right about one thing at least. If they were to have any chance of surviving the night, they'd have to at least learn the rules. With that thought Konami followed Pierre into the growing crowd, ignorant as to what was about to happen.

It seemed they had arrived just in time. The man who had ordered the crowd to gather in the first place was only just making his way to the podium, flanked on both sides by large, burly men in leather suits. As he reached the podium, the crowd quieted, and their eyes focused on the man in charge.

He was a tall, muscular man, clad in a strange black undershirt with a nice blue jacket draped over his shoulders. His gray hair was just as strange, for it had a long, curved spike in its center that pointed straight up, and another, thinner spike that went down across his face. Konami almost wondered how the man could see through it. Perhaps it was for that reason the man wore such dark-tinted shades?

"Welcome, gamblers." The man said, cutting off any further insight into his description. "My name is Surtr, and I shall be your host on this most glorious occasion. While I understand that many of you may not know me, rest assured that I…know you. Your presence here is a testament to your bravery and strength, and because of it, I have been given the opportunity by my employer to reward you for it…in a high-stakes gamble worth million, if not _billion_, of yen."

The declaration drew hushed whispers from around the room, and even Konami found himself moderately intrigued. Surtr allowed the whispers to continue for some time before silencing the crowd once more. As they did so, he gestured to one of his guards, and suddenly, a series of waiters aboard the ship began handing out envelopes, each bearing an "A" or "B". As Konami took hold of his, Surtr began to speak once more, regaining everyone's attention.

"Within these envelopes you have been given, your glory and fortune await." Surtr explained. "Open them now, and see for yourselves, for they contain the gambling event that shall decide your destiny."

Again, whispers filled the room as everyone began opening the "A" envelope, and as they glanced inside, they understood Surtr's words, for nothing was inside the "A" envelope…except a deck of cards.

Konami's eyes widened as he stared at his own cards, surprised at the game they were to be playing.

"It can't be…" he whispered. Pierre too, looked awestruck.

"This is…"

Surtr's chuckle filled the air. "Yes. The game should be clear from the cards. That is to say…"

He held up the example deck he had brought with him, revealing the three card types known worldwide.

"Duel Monsters!"

"Duel Monsters?" Pierre repeated. "Is this a joke?"

Much of the crowd agreed with him. They were expecting something typical, like Poker or Blackjack! But Duel Monster? For such a thing to be used…and in a high-stakes gamble no less! The crowd, as expected, began to rouse. The whispers grew more outraged, but a raise of Surtr's hand silenced them once more.

"I see you are all confused, but this Duel Monsters game is not played normally." he explained. "You will not begin with Four Thousand Life Points. No. Instead, each player shall begin with only Two Thousand Life Points! Indeed, this is not normal Duel Monsters…but _High-Speed _Duel Monsters! HSDM!"

_High-Speed Duel Monsters?_ Konami thought. _He's right…only Two Thousand Life Points…and depending on how the opening hand looks, you can make it or break it from the first turn itself!_

"Now," Surtr continued, "please open the envelope marked "B.""

The crowd mumbled and grunted quiet obscenities before doing as asked and emptying the envelope's contents into their hands. This time however, instead of receiving cards, they found stars instead. Three, in each envelope.

"You should have three stars." Surtr said. "Keep them close, for they are your lifeline on this night."

"Hey," Konami said suddenly, glancing at Pierre. "Is it just me, or does this give off the feeling of Déjà vu?"

Pierre chuckled softly, and turned to reply. "My friend," he said quietly, "I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"With these stars, the preparations are now complete." Surtr explained. "In short, you will be playing Duel Monsters with these cards, and you shall wager your stars. That's all there is to the game."

With that said Surtr quickly moved to explain the rules of HSDM, making use of his two guards to play a makeshift game. As far as Konami could tell, it was remarkably simple. Once two people had confirmed the will to fight, they would duel. That was all. If there was a draw, the wagered stars return to their owners. If there was a winner, however, then they'd take the loser's star as well as their own, adding it to their pile. The contestants could choose their opponent freely, and repeat the process as many times as they'd like. The gamble would go on for four hours. So long as one had four or more stars, they won. It was simple and clear.

At the end of the game, those with three or fewer stars lost. In other words, Surtr's earlier words rang true: the stars were one's lifeline, and the cards…one's opportunity.

"That ends my explanation." Surtr said then. "I wish you all luck. Remember," he finished, and for a brief moment, Konami thought the man was looking straight at him. "We are always watching."

"Question!" Konami said then, raising his hand from the crowd. "What if we have our own Deck?"

Surtr paused for a moment, as if considering the question before answering through the microphone. "Do as you please with it."

"Hold on a tic!" a large, burly man then cried out from the far ends of the room. "Like, what if we lose bro?! Tell us how we're going to be treated! The big dudes who placed me here said you could explain it for me!"

Surtr turned his head to stare the man who had screamed, and his sunglasses gleamed in the yacht's light. "Unfortunately," he said, speaking into the microphone, "I will not answer any questions regarding that."

"What?" the large man asked in disbelief. "That's not fair man! You should at least tell us what's gonna happen if we lose!"

"Yeah, stop screwing with us!" another man shouted, climbing to his feet.

Before long, almost all of the crowd had joined in, screaming and shouting obscenities at Surtr and his guards on the podium. It didn't take long for Surtr to lose his cool.

"Again…?" Konami thought he heard Surtr murmur quietly. "Silence! I'll send you to Mr. Shroud…fools!"

The declaration made Konami raise a brow. _Mr. Shroud?_ He thought. _Who's that supposed to be? The gambling version of the devil?_

Surtr provided no further information. He calmed himself, and then continued to speak. "I can easily answer all your questions. But what would you do differently if you knew what would happen if you lose? If that's what you want to know, I'll tell you everything. But there's no way for any of you to know if I tell the truth. Do you still want to know?" he waited a moment, and when no one spoke up, he continued. "Many of you have suffered loss after loss in your lives, and ended up here. Others have merely appeared at the drop of a hat." Again, Konami felt he was being stared at. "Unloved by everyone, impoverished…and crawling around indecisively at the bottom of society. Forget the details of what will happen if you lose once more. Why can't you realize you're already in the depths of the cauldron of hell right now? However, there is a way out. That is, of course, to win. To win and grasp victory! Win! Winning is everything! If you don't win, you're nothing but trash! If you don't win…! If you don't win…! If you don't win…!"

The man trailed off then, taking a deep breath and stepping off the podium. Konami stared after his retreating form, and then turned to frown at Pierre.

"Any idea who this Mr. Shroud is?" Konami asked, only for Pierre to shrug in confusion. Konami sighed. "I swear Pierre. If I wind up getting in some kind of trouble because you wanted to gamble on this ship…well, whatever. At least it's a gamble I actually know about. Duel Monsters…what are the chances of that?"

"Indeed." Pierre said, thumbing through the envelope's Deck before glancing at his own. "To think that such a high-class ship would resort to such a simple way of settling things. Well, I suppose this is good for you, is it not? You are perhaps one of the few on this ship with the most expertise in the game, after all."

"That doesn't mean I can't lose." Konami sighed, reaching into his holster for his cards. "But if it's my own Deck…ah…_Pierre._"

"Hm?" the gambler asked, glancing at Konami curiously at the tone. "What is it?"

Konami frowned. "You haven't been tinkering with my Deck while I was asleep, have you?"

"No. What point would there be in doing such a thing?" replied Pierre. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Konami considering saying something for a moment, but decided against it. "No. It's just…forget it. Maybe I'm just tired."

"The journey to the ship was a long one." Pierre agreed. "Nonetheless, you would do well to snap out of it. Rejoice, Konami! The greatest of victories is upon us!"

With those words, Pierre disappeared into the crowd. With those words, Konami was left alone. But most importantly, with those words the gamble, no, the _dueling_, began.

"Yae." Konami whispered, prompting a soft glow unseen by most of the world to burst from his Deck Holster. In seconds the green haired kunoichi hovered by Konami's side, and she glanced at him worriedly.

_Yes my lord?_ She asked. _What is it?_

"You guys haven't been messing with the Deck lately, have you?" Konami asked, glancing at the girl suspiciously as she hovered beside him.

For a moment Yae's eyes widened, but it was gone before Konami noticed. She shook her head slowly. _No, my lord! Why, is something the matter? Ah! You aren't, missing a card or two, are you?!_

"No." Konami said. "In fact, it's the opposite. I'm pretty sure I seemed to have _gained_ some. Especially since…I'm pretty sure I only had one copy before coming aboard. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you Yae?"

The kunoichi blushed. _Well, no. That is to say…erm…Ninjitsu Art of Duplication?_

"That only works for Ninjas and you know it." Konami retorted. "Forget it. If you don't want to tell me it's fine. Just know that the next time you decide to tinker with my Deck, you should clear it with me first."

_Y-Yes my lord…_ Yae cried.

A sudden cry from behind interrupted any further conversation, and Konami turned to find two men having already completed their duels.

"Yes! I did it!" One of the two men shouted, throwing his hands toward the ceiling victoriously. "I won!"

"Already?" Konami wondered in disbelief, staring at the scene in shock. "It's only been five minutes! They burned through Six Thousand Life Points that fast?!"

Indeed, upon closer inspection, Konami found that one of the man had lost all his stars. Three games, Two Thousand Life Points apiece. How in the hell…?

"Hm. The poor sap didn't know how to play." Pierre sighed, appearing beside Konami mysteriously. "A shame. To think that there were still people who didn't know the rules in this day and age…Oh well. One less person to compete against I suppose. Then again…that's one less person to duel against as well. You should get a move on, Konami."

"And what about you?" Konami asked. "Don't you still need to duel as well?"

"Hm. I suppose so." Pierre admitted, glancing at the three stars he owned. "I suppose I should flip a coin to determine which direction I head in."

Konami sighed. "You do that. I'm going outside for a moment. There may not be as much debauchery going on, but the smoke is still getting to me."

Pierre nodded in understanding. "Very well. You know the way out. Just remember my friend, time is money, and you can't have both."

Ignoring Pierre's words, Konami brushed past him and made to leave. He pushed past the splintered crowd, taking note of the many duels occurring around him on his way outside. Finally, he reached the doors, and pushed.

A rush of cold air swept through him, and the sight of the night sky filled Konami with a mysterious air. Slowly he stepped out onto the ship's balcony, and set his hands upon the railing to watch the waves crash in the distance.

"A wonderful sight, is it not?" the powerful voice of the Duke Devlin's host asked from behind him. "The ocean is always such a wonderful thing to gaze upon, especially at night."

Konami turned to glance over his shoulder, only to find Surtr sitting behind him at a glass table, drinking what appeared to be some kind of alcoholic beverage. Konami turned his gaze back out over the railing.

"I didn't think the host would waste his time looking at such a thing." Konami replied. "I figured you'd be on the upper floor, watching over us as if we were ants, or something."

"Watching the ocean…intrigues me." Surtr said. "For humans know so little of what lurks within its depths."

"Fish." Konami said. "Fish lurk within its depths. And sharks. And ships."

"Yes but beyond that. Beyond the realm of human understanding." Surtr said. "There is so little we truly know about the ocean, just as there is so little we know about the stars above. Just…as there is so little we know about each other. Tell me boy, why are you not partaking in the ship's event? Were you not the one to ask if it was fine to use your own Deck? To ask me such a question…you must be a duelist yourself, are you not?"

"I am." Konami confirmed. "And for the record, I _am_ part of this event. I'm just…taking a break, like you."

"Hm. A break, is it?" Surtr asked, taking a sip of his beverage. "Then come, sit. Let us enjoy a game of our own, while we rest."

"A game of our own? You mean a duel?" Konami wondered, though he accepted the offer of a seat. "You want to duel?"

"I did not choose the game _Duel Monsters_ because it was foreign to me." Surtr revealed. "I am as much a duelist as you are…though if I were to guess, I would say it is thirty years too early for you to battle me."

"Thirty?" Konami snorted, pulling out the chair as he made to sit. "I'm pretty sure the term is a hundred. A hundred years too early for you to challenge me, in fact."

Surtr smirked. "Perhaps. But can our circumstances not differ from the norm, every now and then?"

He flipped a switch beneath the table, and the furniture's surface flipped over, revealing what appeared to be a miniature Duel Arena.

"Ho…? This looks pretty interesting. I suppose it makes the holograms miniature as well?" Konami asked, distracted by the device's appearance.

"Yes." Surtr confirmed, drawing his Deck from his holster and sliding it into the open area on the table. "It is a design of my own making…one that inspired the creation of the devices used within the Duke Devlin itself."

"Well, I guess it'll work. Seeing as we're both sitting here, after all." Konami said, placing his own Deck in the designated area.

Having confirmed the presence of two Decks, the miniature arena glowed engulfing the table with light and transporting its participants deep within its fold. As the light died Konami realized he was no longer sitting in a chair, but standing within the arena itself, cards in hand.

"What…?"

"The power of the mind is an incredible thing." Surtr said. "One's imagination is all it takes to transcend the boundaries that reality provides. It was with this in mind that I created this device, that takes one's imagination, and pushes it to the limit. You may believe we are standing in an arena, but in truth, we are still at the table, playing a simple game of cards."

Konami blinked. "You mean it's an illusion…? A false reality constructed by the mind…?"

"Yes." Surtr said. "And within this illusion…our battle shall be had!"

Above them a large Life Point Counter appeared, registering them both at a small, manageable number.

**KONAMI – 2000 LP**

**SURTR – 2000 LP**

"Come, my foe!" Surtr shouted dramatically. "Draw, so that the game may begin!"

Konami grinned, and then did as he was told.

* * *

><p><strong>A friendly duel, a false reality! In the battle against Surtr, the changes to Konami's Deck shall reveal…?! Find out next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force – Learning to Shine!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arc One – Chapter Seven<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>


	8. Once Again, Surtr

"A wonderful sight, is it not?" the powerful voice of the Duke Devlin's host asked from behind him. "The ocean is always such a wonderful thing to gaze upon, especially at night."

Konami turned to glance over his shoulder, only to find Surtr sitting behind him at a glass table, drinking what appeared to be some kind of alcoholic beverage. Konami turned his gaze back out over the railing.

"I didn't think the host would waste his time looking at such a thing." Konami replied. "I figured you'd be on the upper floor, watching over us as if we were ants, or something."

"Watching the ocean…intrigues me." Surtr said. "For humans know so little of what lurks within its depths."

"Fish." Konami said. "Fish lurk within its depths. And sharks. And ships."

"Yes but beyond that. Beyond the realm of human understanding." Surtr said. "There is so little we truly know about the ocean, just as there is so little we know about the stars above. Just…as there is so little we know about each other. Tell me boy, why are you not partaking in the ship's event? Were you not the one to ask if it was fine to use your own Deck? To ask me such a question…you must be a duelist yourself, are you not?"

"I am." Konami confirmed. "And for the record, I _am_ part of this event. I'm just…taking a break, like you."

"Hm. A break, is it?" Surtr asked, taking a sip of his beverage. "Then come, sit. Let us enjoy a game of our own, while we rest."

"A game of our own? You mean a duel?" Konami wondered, though he accepted the offer of a seat. "You want to duel?"

"I did not choose the game _Duel Monsters_ because it was foreign to me." Surtr revealed. "I am as much a duelist as you are…though if I were to guess, I would say it is thirty years too early for you to battle me."

"Thirty?" Konami snorted, pulling out the chair as he made to sit. "I'm pretty sure the term is a hundred. A hundred years too early for you to challenge me, in fact."

Surtr smirked. "Perhaps. But can our circumstances not differ from the norm, every now and then?"

He flipped a switch beneath the table, and the furniture's surface flipped over, revealing what appeared to be a miniature Duel Arena.

"Ho…? This looks pretty interesting. I suppose it makes the holograms miniature as well?" Konami asked, distracted by the device's appearance.

"Yes." Surtr confirmed, drawing his Deck from his holster and sliding it into the open area on the table. "It is a design of my own making…one that inspired the creation of the devices used within the Duke Devlin itself."

"Well, I guess it'll work. Seeing as we're both sitting here, after all." Konami said, placing his own Deck in the designated area.

Having confirmed the presence of two Decks, the miniature arena glowed engulfing the table with light and transporting its participants deep within its fold. As the light died Konami realized he was no longer sitting in a chair, but standing within the arena itself, cards in hand.

"What…?"

"The power of the mind is an incredible thing." Surtr said. "One's imagination is all it takes to transcend the boundaries that reality provides. It was with this in mind that I created this device, that takes one's imagination, and pushes it to the limit. You may believe we are standing in an arena, but in truth, we are still at the table, playing a simple game of cards."

Konami blinked. "You mean it's an illusion…? A false reality constructed by the mind…?"

"Yes." Surtr said. "And within this illusion…our battle shall be had!"

Above them a large Life Point Counter appeared, registering them both at a small, manageable number.

**KONAMI – 2000 LP**

**SURTR – 2000 LP**

"Come, my foe!" Surtr shouted dramatically. "Draw, so that the game may begin!"

Konami grinned.

"Well, how can I refuse a suggestion like that?" asked Konami, and he reached for the top card of his Deck. "Here I come, Surtr! I hope you're ready…because it's time to show me your moves! First Turn – Draw!"

He drew, and the game began.

* * *

><p><strong>Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Learning to Shine<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arc One – Chapter Eight<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Once Again<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TURN ONE – KONAMI<strong>

"I don't know what kind of duelist you are, so I think I'll start off with something small." Konami said. "Well, as small as big can be anyway! Behold, the majestic Kaiser Sea Horse – the light-hearted knight of the sea!"

Konami placed the card onto the Duelist's playing zone, and in the arena, a golden light erupted from the floor. Slowly, a large warrior emerged from its depths, clad in what appeared to be some kind of aquatic armor. The monster released a hallowed breath upon understanding its situation, and then tightened its grip on the large pronged pike in its possession. It was clear to everyone present that it knew who to fight.

Kaiser Sea Horse – (LIGHT/Sea Serpent) – LV4 – (1700/1650)

"The Kaiser Sea Horse…a powerful foe, given the circumstances of this Duel." Surtr said. "However, do not forget that this is the first Turn, and therefore, you shall not be able to attack!"

"Yeah, yeah. Who doesn't know a rule like that?" Konami asked. "And it's because I can't attack you that I think I'll end my Turn after laying a couple of cards for later!"

He placed two cards on the Field, and ended his Turn.

"Spell and Trap cards meant to give me a hard time no doubt." Surtr observed. "However…it'll take more than that to best me in this game! Now, if your Turn is over…it is my move! Draw!"

He ripped the top card from his Deck as he spoke, and glanced upon it quickly to formulate a strategy.

**TURN TWO – SURTR**

"To begin…I shall activate the Spell _Giant Trunade!_" said Surtr. The green card glowed as he placed it onto the playing field, and between the two duelists a large hologram of the card emerged. "Giant Trunade allows me to return all Spell and Trap cards on the Field to their controller's hand. Therefore, the two cards you have laid facedown are returned to your hand!"

Konami winced as the two Traps he laid were ejected from the Field. He had been planning on using them to counter a monster attack, but Surtr had clearly read the move. Grabbing the two cards as they hovered in front of him, Konami returned them to his hand and scowled. Most people, as foolish as it was, would have left the cards on the Field. The fact that Surtr hadn't meant that he was, in fact, different from the other gamblers on board the ship. Yes, it had been made clear to Konami. Surtr…was a duelist through and through!

"Monster Summon." Surtr said then, regaining Konami's attention. "The flaming knight who's heart burns endlessly…Evocator Chevalier – Attack Mode!"

Surtr placed the card into its designated position, and suddenly a pillar of fire burst from the Field slot across from Kaiser Sea Horse. The flames quickly gave way to red armor and a gleaming sword, and the Kaiser Sea Horse snarled, having realized it now faced a formidable opponent. An opponent…who was even more powerful than it.

Evocator Chevalier – (FIRE/Warrior/Gemini) – LV4 – (1900/900)

"Not good…!" Konami cursed. "Without my face-downs, my monster's defenseless…!"

It was something they both knew, and Surtr made certain to exploit it.

"Monster Attack." The man said confidently. "Evocator Chevalier attacks Kaiser Sea Horse! The two foes fight!"

And they did. As if hearing his words, the flaming warrior lunged for Konami's knight, cleaving through the serpent's aquatic shell with his blazing sword. Kaiser Sea Horse let out a single, pained cry in response to the attack and shattered, allowing its remains to disperse into golden shards that vanished into the wind.

**KONAMI – 1800 LP**

**SURTR – 2000 LP**

"Card Placement." Surtr continued. "I lay two cards face-down. Turn End."

Konami grimaced, staring at the Field as two shaded holograms materialized behind Surtr's lone monster. To think that things would have been reversed so quickly…Konami hadn't expected it. Even so, the duel had only just begun. There was no way Konami was going to go down without a fight, and he knew just how to prove it!

"My Turn!" he shouted, reaching for his next card swiftly. "Draw!"

**TURN THREE – KONAMI**

"I activate the Spell Code _Monster Reborn!_" Konami shouted, revealing the card known worldwide in his hand. "With it, the Kaiser Sea Horse destroyed last Turn is revived!"

Again, a golden light engulfed Konami's side of the Field, but it did not remain for long. Konami was far from done, and his plans to revive Kaiser Sea Horse, were only to grant him access to an even more powerful monster.

"Kaiser Sea Horse effect activates!" he continued. "When I am Tributing a monster that requires two Tributes, I can use Kaiser Sea Horse for both so long as the summoned monster is of the LIGHT Attribute! I now Tribute Kaiser Sea Horse to bring forth my monster! _Advent_! Behold Surtr, the might of my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

The light of Kaiser Sea Horse parted to give way to an even greater light, and the roar of Duel Monsters' legendary dragon echoed throughout the arena. It descended upon the Field slowly, staring at the flaming swordsman it was to face with its gleaming blue eyes that carried nothing but absolute power.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon – (LIGHT/Dragon) – LV8 – (3000/2500)

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon. So the rumors are true. Someone does possess the card besides Seto Kaiba." Surtr murmured. "However, possessing the card and being able to use it are two different things entirely. Are you capable of using that beast…?"

Konami clucked his tongue in annoyance. "You're about to find out, because my Blue-Eyes is about to turn your Chevalier to ash! Go! Burst Stream of Destruction!"

Roaring once more, the great dragon snapped its jaws wide and prepared to release its famous spiral. As white light gathered in its mouth however, Surtr smirked.

"Trap activation." The man said, throwing his hand forward. "_Gemini Booster!_ It increases the power of one Gemini Monster on the Field by Seven Hundred Points! Evocator Chevalier is a Gemini Monster, therefore…"

He didn't need to finish. Waves of fire engulfed the warrior's form and pushed his strength to new limits, allowing him to stand on a level closer to that of the Blue-Eyes itself.

Evocator Chevalier – (FIRE/Warrior) – LV4 – (2600/900)

"That's not enough, Surtr!" Konami told him. "You're still Four Hundred Points short of defeating my Blue-Eyes!"

Surtr shook his head. "No. Trap Activation! _Kunai with Chain!_ It will give my monster an additional Five Hundred Attack Points!"

Again flames poured from the warrior's form, giving him even _more_ strength. However, unlike before, the latest increase pushed him to the brink. It pushed him past his limits, and increased his abilities to the point where even the Blue-Eyes stood no match. He had become…the strongest link.

Evocator Chevalier – (FIRE/Warrior) – LV4 – (3100/900)

"If that's the case, then I'm activating a card of my own!" Konami cursed. "_Mystical Space Typhoon!_ It allows me to destroy one Spell or Trap card on the Field, and the one I'm choosing is your Gemini Booster!"

In a flash the Trap empowering Evocator Chevalier was removed, weakening the flames of the warrior's sword by a fair degree. The rush of power he had felt vanished, and again he stared down the mighty dragon, realizing he was outmatched.

Evocator Chevalier – (FIRE/Warrior) – LV4 – (2400/900)

"Tsk. Futile." Surtr grunted, watching as the Trap vanished in the wake of Konami's Spell. "Due to Kunai with Chain's effect, your monster will be incapable of attacking me this Turn regardless!"

Konami grimaced, knowing it to be the truth. After all, Kunai with Chain had two effects one could use simultaneously. The attack increase that would help the controller's monsters…and a built-in Enemy Controller that forced the attacking monster into Defense Position. It was a powerful card…

_...but not powerful enough._ Konami thought. _With Gemini Booster gone, that Evocator has lost the ability to compete against my Blue-Eyes, even if it's now in Defense Position! That being said…_

"I place two face-down cards and end things off with one more Spell Code – _Pot of Greed!_" Konami said. "It will allow me to draw two more cards, and with them, I have just enough confidence to go ahead and end my Turn!"

"Then my Turn shall begin." Surtr continued. "Draw."

**TURN FOUR – SURTR**

"Trap Activation. Gemini Booster's effect activates from the Grave!" Surtr explained, drawing Konami's surprise.

"What? It had another effect…?" Konami asked.

"Yes. When Gemini Booster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard after being equipped to a monster, I can select one Gemini Monster on the Field and grant it its effects. Evocator Chevalier is the only Gemini Monster on the Field, and so it shall gain the power of the Gemini Clan!"

The flaming warrior hurrahed at the revelation, engulfing his Monster Zone with a pillar of smoky flame. A green gem glowed brightly from his helm, and he gazed upon the Blue-Eyes with new vigor, ready to fight.

"Effect Activation!" Surtr continued, earning a frown from Konami at the words. "When Evocator Chevalier is being treated as an Effect Monster, I can send one face-up Equip Card I control to the Graveyard and destroy one card you control. Kunai with Chain is currently being treated as an Equip Card! Therefore, I shall remove it from the Field to destroy your Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"What?!" Konami hissed.

"Go, Evocator Chevalier! Destroy the Blue-Eyes White Dragon with Evoker Flame!" Surtr roared, and his monster obeyed.

With a burning slash of his blade, the Chevalier sliced the offended dragon clean in two. The fragments of the defeated Blue-Eyes remained a moment longer before vanishing into a spiraling dust, leaving the warrior alone on the Field once more.

Evocator Chevalier – (FIRE/Warrior) – LV4 – (1900/900)

Konami winced as several of the dust particles brushed against his skin, and he found himself clenching his free hand tight. "This guy…" he thought aloud, "…to think he'd be able to beat Blue-Eyes...he's tough!"

"As I have said before…you are thirty years too early to think of defeating me." Surtr replied. "Monster Summon! The worldly warrior who protects the seams…Future Samurai! Come forth in Attack Position!"

With a brilliant flash a strangely-dressed samurai appeared, wielding a cybernetic blade of technology that simply could not have existed in an ancient era. The monster swept the blade through the air several times, and then moved to stand beside the Chevalier.

Future Samurai – (LIGHT/Warrior/Gemini) – LV4 – (1600/1200)

"Now…Battle Phase!" Surtr said. "This is the end! Evocator Chevalier, Direct Attack!"

"I may be thirty years early…but that doesn't mean I can't win!" Konami shouted. "I'm activating my Trap Code – _Labyrinth of Kline!_ It will negate your Chevalier's attack, but that's not all! You see, when Labyrinth of Kline is activated, the monster it targets also has its Attack and Defense Points switched until the End Phase of the next Turn! In other words your Evocator's Nineteen Hundred Attack Points...will become a mere Nine Hundred instead!"

As the burning blade of the warrior neared Konami's form, the monster suddenly vanished inside a twisting pillar of the fourth dimension. It vanished completely for several seconds, and then reappeared on Surtr's side of the Field, looking much worse for wear.

Evocator Chevalier – (FIRE/Warrior) – LV4 – (900/1900)

"Hm. I see. However, I still have one more monster to attack with!" Surtr exclaimed. "Future Samurai!"

The cybernetic warrior nodded and leapt forward with extreme speed, disappearing into little more than a blue blur before slashing through Konami's form. The former Slifer let out a cry as he felt the steel of the blade course through his skin, and he staggered backward in pain.

"Guh…! But I'm still here…!" Konami hissed.

**KONAMI – 200 LP**

**SURTR – 2000 LP**

"Card Placement! I set one facedown and end my Turn!" Surtr said fiercely, and he folded his arms. "So, you are down to a mere Two Hundred Life Points, with two monsters staring you down. How do you intend to turn this around, boy? Will you revive your Blue-Eyes? Will you endeavor to bring forth something new? The answer is unclear to me."

Despite himself, Konami let out a small chuckle. "The answer's unclear to you…? Good. There's nothing I hate more than when my opponent sees through all my moves, and with the way this duel was going, I was starting to think you could read my mind!"

"There is no need to read minds…" Surtr explained. "…not when the moves are telegraphed so blatantly."

"What was that…?" Konami asked, not sure if he heard the man right.

"Hm. Need I repeat it?" said Surtr. "Your dueling…is extraordinarily straightforward. Summon a monster. Set a card to prevent damage. Such is the basis of your technique. However…such simple-minded dueling is no match for me!"

"Says the one who couldn't finish me off!" Konami retorted. "We'll see who's no match for who once I'm done with my next Turn! Draw!"

**TURN FIVE – KONAMI**

"I'm activating a Monster Effect!" Konami shouted, revealing the card he'd drawn before throwing it onto a Monster Zone. "When my opponent controls a monster while I do not, I can Special Summon the B.E.S. Assault Core from my hand! And that's exactly what I'm doing! So reveal yourself, gallant ship of the stars! Emerge before me now in Attack Position!"

The skies ripped asunder at the words, and from the darkness of space a single shining light appeared, crashing down upon the Duel Arena at the speed of sound. The sound of turning gears and gadgets filled the air, and as the light dimmed, a large mechanical ship was revealed, surrounded by an electrical field.

B.E.S. Assault Core – (LIGHT/Machine) – LV4 – (1300/2000)

"That is your move?" Surtr asked. "That monster does not have the Attack Power necessary to stand against either of my monsters. You have failed!"

"Failed? I think you're wrong. In case you haven't forgotten, your Evocator still only has Nine Hundred Attack Points, but I'm just getting started!" Konami retorted. "After all, since my Assault Core here was _Special Summoned_, that means I still have a Normal Summon to use too, and I'll use it right now, to bring out the Herald of Creation!"

Konami placed the card into another Monster Zone as he spoke, and in response a masked young woman garbed in the robes of the Felgrand appeared. She tightened her grip on the golden, ringed staff in her hands, and turned to face Surtr's monsters bravely.

Herald of Creation – (LIGHT/Spellcaster) – LV4 – (1800/600)

"So you can destroy my Future Samurai…" Surtr realized. The man's eyes narrowed behind his shades. "However, those monsters alone will still not help finish off my Life Points!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting to that." Konami interrupted. "Because see, I have one more effect to activate! The one belonging to my Guardian of Order!"

"Guardian of Order?" Surtr asked.

Konami nodded. "Yeah. See, when I control two or more LIGHT monsters, I can Special Summon him from hand! And since both B.E.S. Assault Core and the Herald of Creation are LIGHT monsters…well, you see where I'm going with this, don't you? Come on out, Guardian of Order!"

With a radiance that could rival the sun itself the white warrior appeared from the sky. His golden trims shone bright as he descended between the Herald and Assault Core, and he folded his arms knowingly, realizing that _he_ was the strongest monster on the Field.

Guardian of Order – (LIGHT/Warrior) – LV8 – (2500/1200)

"Those thirty years don't seem so far away now, do they old man?" Konami asked, digging in for the final assault. "Well, here it comes! The last Battle Phase! Guardian of Order attacks your Evocator Chevalier!"

With a single punch, the Guardian smashed the weakened swordsman into mere fragments of its former self. The shards rained down upon Surtr's form painfully, and the man grimaced as he felt his Life Points drop.

**KONAMI – 200 LP**

**SURTR – 400 LP**

"Next," Konami continued, "Herald of Creation attacks your Future Samurai!"

The robed woman leapt forward at the command, and with a single swing of her staff, smashed Surtr's samurai in two. The futuristic warrior fell in a heap upon receiving the Herald's creative blow, and it too vanished, sending its calculated damage back to Surtr's Life Points.

**KONAMI – 200 LP**

**SURTR – 300 LP**

"And now, for the finish!" Konami roared, throwing his hand forward for the final assault. "B.E.S. Assault Core! Attack Surtr directly and end it! _Bacterian Bolt Beam_!"

"No." Surtr said, denying Konami his victory. "Trap Activation! _Regretful Rebirth!_ When a monster I control is destroyed by battle, this card will allow me to Special Summon it back to the Field in Defense Mode for the rest of this Turn! Rise once more, Future Samurai!"

The revived warrior was not alive long. No sooner had it returned to the Field did the Assault Core's terrible beam course over its form, returning it to the ashen shape it had taken upon being defeated the first time. Konami grimaced at the outcome, and glared at Surtr's stoic response.

"So you made it through my attack…" Konami muttered. "Damn. I really thought I had you!"

"No. As I said before…" Surtr replied after a moment. "…your dueling is too simple."

"Again with this…?" Konami asked, but Surtr was not done.

"However…that is not to say it is bad." The man continued. "Brutish, perhaps. Unrefined…but efficient. As a learner of all, but master of none, you strive to defeat your opponent as quickly as possible, using the most basic of techniques. But, such dueling will not be able to carry you forever. If you wish to be truly victorious in this realm, then you must have something…more."

"I have plenty!" Konami shouted. "More than you, at any rate!"

"No!" Surtr retorted. "Throughout our duel, I have confirmed it! The powers that have failed to come to you…be it Fusion or Ritual, there is no excuse! With such dueling, you will continue to stagnate and dull! And so…I will show you! Show you…the heights you could reach! Final Turn! Draw!"

"Final Turn?" Konami asked. "Hold on a moment-!"

**TURN SIX – SURTR**

"Spell Activation!" Surtr said, ignoring Konami's request. "_Silent Doom!_ Now, one Normal Monster in my Graveyard may be revived in Defense Position! Both Evocator Chevalier and Future Samurai are Gemini Monsters! Therefore, they are both treated as Normal Monsters in the Graveyard! Silent Doom's effect activates! Evocator Chevalier is revived!"

In a burst of smoke and flame, the red-armored swordsman revived in a kneeling position, and glared at Konami through his gleaming helm.

Evocator Chevalier – (FIRE/Warrior) – LV4 – (1900/900)

"Monster Summon!" Surtr continued. "The winged dragon that reaches new heights! Appear before me, Delta Flyer!"

With a small, birdlike shriek, an armored green dragon with a slender blue tail appeared. It hovered rapidly above the Chevalier, as if intending to use it for some ill purpose.

Delta Flyer – (WIND/Dragon) – LV3 – (1500/900)

"Fifteen Hundred Attack Points…" Konami cursed. "It's over…!"

"Effect Activation!" Surtr said, surprising Konami completely. "Delta Flyer's effect activates! Once per Turn, the Level of one other monster I control increases by One! Evocator Chevalier's Level rises to Five!"

The glowing yellow eyes of the Delta Flyer Surtr controlled glowed even brighter, and the shining gem in the Chevalier's helm responded in kind.

Evocator Chevalier – (FIRE/Warrior) – LV5 – (1900/900)

Surtr crushed his hand tight. "Tuning! I shall now tune my Level Five Evocator Chevalier with my Level Three Delta Flyer! Let the path to the future be illuminated by their bond!"

"Tuning…?" Konami wondered, widening his eyes in surprise as something happened on the Field.

The Delta Flyer Surtr had summoned vanished completely, transforming into three perfectly shaped rings that glowed with an emerald light the likes of which Konami had never seen. The burning swordsman had lunged between them almost immediately afterward, but he too soon vanished, replaced by five shining stars that quickly condensed into a pillar of light.

_The might of the future, given to the past!_ Surtr chanted, raising his clenched to the sky as the pillar of light grew. _Let the strength of your flames be burned into their very minds! Synchro Summon! The beast that burns twice – Black Brutdrago!_

The pillar burst into an explosive roar, and from its deadly flames emerged a large, bulky creature with skin as gray as ash. Its powerful arms were offset only by its tiny, slender legs, and the powerful hammer-shaped wings above them. Its chest was filled with a fiery ore, and as it parted its jaws to breathe, a hazy smoke leapt from its lips, and decayed.

Black Brutdrago – (FIRE/Dragon/Synchro) – LV8 – (3000/2600)

Konami gazed upon the monster with no small degree of shock. "Synchro Summon?!" he gasped, repeating the word over and over in his mind for any info on the subject. "Impossible…! There's no such thing!"

"There is!" Surtr confirmed. "This is the pinnacle of evolution! The fate of Fusion! The future of Ritual! This is Tuning! This is…Synchro Summon! And with it…your defeat is at hand! Go forth, Black Brutdrago! Burn his world to ash! _Gemini Stream!_"

The horrific monster standing before Konami gaped its jaws wide, and the world vanished within its crimson flames.

* * *

><p><strong>KONAMI – 0 LP<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arc One – Chapter Eight<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>


	9. Once Again, A Shop

"You've lost, boy."

Konami narrowed his eyes at the words.

"…No, I think it's more accurate to say that you won, isn't it?" he asked, drawing a curious gaze from the man seated across from him, even if he didn't know it. The shades Surtr wore were for more than making a fashion statement, after all.

"Hm. Fool. Does that not mean the same thing?" Surtr asked.

"No. Because just because someone wins, doesn't mean that someone else lost." Konami said. "It's just like in our duel. You may have defeated me, but you undoubtedly cheated while doing so. To think that you would try to pull off such a stupid stunt without even trying to distract me…you must have drunk a little too much, Surtr."

Surtr said nothing at the words, instead taking a long, meaningful sip from the icy beverage seated by his side. The action only served to incense Konami further. "Fool. My alcohol intake has no effect on my dueling skill. Regardless as to whether or not I am drunk, the fact remains that you lost our duel…plain and simple."

"Don't kid around!" Konami shouted. "The only reason you won was because you used some stupid, inane summoning technique that everyone knows doesn't exist!"

"Ho…? Is that what you believe?" Surtr inquired, raising a brow at the words. "That because you, as an individual, do not know of the mechanic known as Synchro Summoning, it must not exist? Do not be naïve, boy. There are many subjects and fields that exist in this world; to expect one to know all of them is simply, to be frank, illogical."

"Ordinarily, I might agree with you." Konami said, narrowing his eyes further as he spoke. "However…this isn't just any subject or field of study, Surtr! This is _Duel Monsters_, and that's the one thing that I can say I know everything about!"

Surtr took another sip of his drink and smirked. "Evidently not."

Konami's fist slammed against the glass surface of the table, and the boy glared fiercely at his foe. "Damn you…!" he cursed, gritting his teeth in annoyance at Surtr's stubborn replies. "Why don't you admit it already? You cheated!"

"Delta Flyer." Surtr retorted.

Konami blinked in confusion. "What?" he asked, not completely certain that he had heard the man correctly.

"Delta Flyer." Surtr repeated. "The name of the monster I summoned before Black Brutdrago."

"I know what it is!" Konami snapped. "What I don't know, is why you're mentioning it!"

"Because, boy, if you had any kind of sense you'd remember what its Attack Points were." Surtr scoffed. "Do you?"

"Delta Flyer's Attack Points…?" Konami asked, thinking back to the moment Surtr had brought the creature forth.

"_Monster Summon!" Surtr continued. "The winged dragon that reaches new heights! Appear before me, Delta Flyer!"_

_With a small, birdlike shriek, an armored green dragon with a slender blue tail appeared. It hovered rapidly above the Chevalier, as if intending to use it for some ill purpose._

"_Fifteen Hundred Attack Points…" Konami cursed. "It's over…!"_

"Fifteen Hundred…" Konami answered, his frown faltering somewhat. "Delta Flyer's Attack Points were Fifteen Hundred."

"And do you know why such a thing is important?" Surtr continued, egging Konami on.

The boy bowed his head in annoyance, knowing full well the reason why. "Because…" he said softly. "My B.E.S. Assault Core only had Thirteen Hundred Attack Points…and it was in Attack Position."

"Yes." Surtr agreed. "Delta Flyer had Two Hundred more Attack Points than your Assault Core, the exact number needed to end the duel in my favor. So you see, Konami…there was no need for me to utilize Synchro Summon in the first place. The duel's outcome…had already been decided."

"Then why?!" Konami shouted, his outrage renewed at the sudden revelation. "Why would you waste your time by using some strange summoning mechanic you knew I'd question?!"

Surtr stood. Ignoring Konami's surprised glance, the man slowly reached into the folds of his jacket and retrieved what appeared to be a small business card written in holographic ink. He handed the card to Konami, and then finally uttered his reply.

"If you want to know," he said softly, "then go. To the place where Synchro Summoning was born. To the city of games itself – _Domino City!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Learning to Shine<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arc One – Chapter Nine<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Once Again<strong>

* * *

><p>The rest of the trip had been…uneventful, to say the least. Surtr had disappeared without another word after that, and despite all his attempts, Konami had been unable to locate him for the rest of the night. That was not to say it was all bad however. Against all odds Pierre had secured six additional stars, providing the two with more than enough to pass the Duke Devlin's Duel Challenge. As a result, Pierre's debt had been repaid in full. The man was, as he liked to say, debtless.<p>

"_Au revoir!_" Pierre shouted cheerfully to the departing cruiser, waving enthusiastically as it turned to surf the ocean's mighty waves. "_Bon Voyage!_ _Adieu!"_

"…are you done?" Konami asked from beside him, staring at Pierre with the dry, deadpan expression he was growing more used to by the day.

"_Au contraire _Konami," Pierre said, "I am just getting started! Do you not understand? My debt is gone, no more, vanished, caput! No more interest! No more fees! I am a free man Konami, and do you know what it is free men do my friend?"

Konami sighed, thinking that he already knew the answer. "They-"

"-They gamble!" Pierre shouted, cutting Konami off before he had the chance to speak. "They gamble…with the money they earned from their one big payout!"

"You just got _out_ of debt Pierre." Konami said with a sigh. "Are you sure it's such a good idea to jump headfirst into the thing that got you in?"

Pierre smirked and quickly gestured to the two large black bags on the ground between them. "With this much spending money my friend? I do believe so."

Konami felt his eyebrow twitch. It was as Pierre said. Following the events on the Duke Devlin, not only had the Gambler managed to completely repay his debt…but he'd managed to make a couple hundred thousand as well. It had been a once and a lifetime chance…and Pierre had succeeded tenfold.

"Ah you should have seen it Konami!" Pierre said, spreading his arms to the sky in a glorious manner. "My final duel against that greedy Underwood…it was truly something to behold!"

"Sorry if I didn't stick around to watch you duel," Konami replied, "but I had more important things to do than watch you squash _that_ bug."

"Oh ho…?" Pierre asked, rubbing his chin in a curious fashion. "And what do you mean by that I wonder? Have you met a woman I wonder? A beautiful swan with whom you'll develop familial bonds and intimate relations? My, my Konami – I never knew you had it in you!"

"You idiot. It's not like that." Konami said. "I was in a duel. With Surtr."

"Surtr? You don't mean the esteemed host of our little trip? The man?" Pierre asked. "What were you dueling _him_ for? Surely you could have found someone more feminine to spend time with? There were plenty of able-bodied females on the ship Konami! Well, I suppose if you prefer the more masculine type…"

"Right, this coming from the guy who spent all night trading blows with a bug-loving narcissist." Konami sighed. "You French and your romance…why do I even bother…?"

"Because you can feel it in your heart." Pierre said, clutching his chest tightly as he spoke. "That fluttering feeling that fills you when you gaze upon the woman of your dreams! That smiling sensation that ripples throughout your very soul! That-"

"-Dreaded despair you feel when you're about to get knocked out." Konami said, interrupting Pierre's lines to insert one of his own. "Seriously Pierre. You talk too much."

"One of us has to." Pierre sighed, but he ultimately complied with Konami's unspoken demands. "So," he asked, changing the subject as he grabbed his two moneybags, "you dueled our esteemed host. I take it he was more than amazed by your strategic planning and amazing comebacks?"

"No." Konami said. "In fact, it was the exact opposite. I lost."

"Ah I see, I see." Pierre hummed. "Wait. You lost?! Why?! No – _How?!_ I've been with you for months and I've never seen you lose!"

"Don't look so surprised." said Konami. "It happens. I actually had a pretty long losing streak back at the Academy. People were starting to complain…."

"But…But that's _understandable!_" Pierre sputtered. "That's against your peers, people on your level! This though…this was against a _gambler_! A gambler who had never touched _Duel Monsters_ before in his life!"

Konami's eyes narrowed, and he shook his head profusely. "No." he said, drawing Pierre's gaze. "Surtr wasn't like the other gamblers on that ship. He knew what he was doing. Every Turn he took had a clear purpose. Every card he set a task to complete. He was no gambler, Pierre. He was a duelist, through and through."

Pierre laughed. "You must be joking! The host of a Yakuza-class Gambling Ship, a duelist? What a farce!"

"If it's such a farce, then tell me how he was able to meet me move for move, match me blow for blow, and come out on top." Konami retorted. "He might have been a gambler Pierre…but he was a duelist as well."

_And that's not the only thing. _Konami thought. _That summoning technique of his, there's something about it…_

"…nami? Konami!" Pierre shouted, snapping the boy from his thoughts. "Our taxi's arrived. Aren't you coming to the hotel?"

"Ah…go on without me." Konami said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "There's something I need to do first."

"Something you need to do? What could you possibly have to do here in Domino City?" Pierre asked, only to cut himself off with a soft sigh. "Forget it. The answer is already clear to me. You're looking for someone to duel, right? Really Konami; and here I thought you'd learned your lesson after that trouble with the Underground League in Paris…."

"Save your lectures for when you've stopped hitting the casinos, _Gambler_." Konami retorted.

"_Oui, Oui…_" Pierre replied, waving Konami's words off nonchalantly. "Well, do what you will. Just remember that our flight to Brazil leaves first thing tomorrow! We wouldn't want you to miss it, now would we?"

"No." Konami drawled. "Of course not."

"Good." Pierre said, depositing the moneybags in the trunk of the taxi before moving to enter the back seat. "In that case, I shall see you soon my friend! Just be sure not to duel too hard now. You'll need to be in tip top shape to hit the blackjack tables in Brazil!"

Konami rolled his eyes at the words, and watched as Pierre disappeared inside the cab's yellow steel. A moment later the taxi took off with blinding speed, turning down the road and disappearing into the hustle and bustle that made up Domino City's Business District. Finally, Konami was alone. Finally, Konami could breathe.

"Now then," he said to himself, "I think it's time we found out just what this "Synchro Summon" is."

Reaching into the folds of his pockets, Konami retrieved the small business card Surtr had given him earlier. It was tiny, Konami thought, glancing at its form. It couldn't have been any longer than four inches…and as far as its height went, well…Konami suspected it was half that size. Despite that however, it succeeded in providing all the information Konami needed to know; at least, in regards to _where_ he needed to go.

It was, in essence, a perfect business card. A perfect business card…with the name of its business strewn across the top.

_Transcend._

Beneath it sat an address and business hours.

_Nine to Nine – Mon through Sun_

_182515 Marufuji Rd. Domino City._

"I knew I should've taken his watch…." Konami sighed, realizing he had no clue as to what time it was. Luckily, however, all was not lost. He may have not known the time…but that didn't mean he would _waste_ it.

Quickly reaching into his other coat pocket, Konami withdrew the small slender device he'd found himself using often during his misadventures with Pierre. It was a simple device, really. Composed of nothing more than a screen and a keypad, it allowed one to enter the coordinates to any destination and in return…one received near-perfect instructions.

Indeed, the device in Konami's hand was an object known to the world as…

A GPS.

"One Eight Two Five One Five Marufuji Road." Konami murmured, typing the address into his GPS. In seconds the device whirred and hummed, displaying a map of Domino's streets and a large, blue marker displaying Konami's positions. A moment passed, and a red line suddenly began drawing itself through the map, explaining to Konami how he was to reach his intended destination.

"An hour-long walk is it?" Konami murmured, noting the distance between himself and his location. "And of course…Pierre took the winnings with him."

He sighed.

"Nothing for it then." he mumbled a moment later, turning his head to the sky. "If it's about this mysterious Synchro Summon…then this is the _least_ I could do!"

He nodded twice to give himself confidence, and stepped forward into the bustling madness that was Domino City.

**-GX-**

That had been an hour ago.

An hour had passed…and Konami had gotten only _half_ as far as he was supposed to.

"Damn…" he whispered, "I knew I should have expected this but…who would have thought Domino would be so big!"

The city was, as always, _bustling_. Crowds and crowds of people had taken to the nightly streets, and as a result, walking _anywhere_ had become something of a hassle. Cars and bikes roared past every five to ten seconds, and yet, the sound of honking horns never ceased – a testament to the never-ending enemy that all drivers face; slow people. Konami was, in essence, stuck.

And then he saw it.

A light of hope, in the otherwise dark city. A single chance, in a place that loathed second chances. Lo' and behold, an alley! Dark and slender in form and nature, it provided a shortcut between streets – a shortcut Konami so desperately needed; a shortcut…he so desperately took.

In seconds he was barreling through its muddy concrete and dirty dumpsters, all to gain an edge over the obstacle that was Domino City. The GPS in his hands buzzed and whirred, rerouting the path to account for Konami's unexpected action. He glanced at the new route swiftly. Shorter, faster, not as chained down to the main road.

Perfect.

Grinning, Konami increased his pace, turning down another alley to continue on his path. He was almost there, to the place that would give him his answers – to the place that would explain Synchro Summoning!

His GPS gave a resounding buzz, and Konami immediately came to a halt. He paused to catch his breath, and gazed upon the small, obscure building before him as he recovered from his marathon.

_So this is it._ He thought, taking note of the small sign written upon the store's side. _This is…Transcend!_

"Doesn't look like any kind of card shop I've been in before." He couldn't help but mumble, but he digressed. It didn't matter what kind of card shop it was. Surtr had given him its address…and that meant that there had to be some kind of answer inside. Another clue? The secret to the mysterious technique the man had used itself? Konami didn't know…but he was going to find out.

Steeling his nerves, he reached for the door…and pushed.

A loud chime rang through the store as he entered, though as he made his way to the center of the room, Konami came to realize that there was no one in sight.

_Strange._ He thought to himself quietly. _Did they run out for a bit?_

There was one way to find out.

"Anyone home?" he asked aloud, receiving no response. "Guess not."

Stepping further into the store, Konami found himself gazing upon the numerous cards strewn across the walls. All manner of Spells and Traps laid out in the open, and along with them, cards the likes of which Konami had never touched.

"Are those…_Magic: The Gathering _cards?" he asked, recognizing the design as something he'd seen once; long, _long_ ago. "And these over here…don't tell me…_Pokémon?! _I wonder if they have a Zekrom…"

He made his way over to the _Pokémon_ card counter, glancing at the numerous rare cards in search of the one monster from the game he actually liked.

Pikachu was overrated, after all.

"Welcome!" a loud, chirpy voice called out suddenly, interrupting Konami's thoughts. "You've come to the Card Shop _Transcend_, where the only thing you need to surpass, is you-eh?!" the voice sputtered to a sudden halt, and Konami turned in confusion to face the source of the noise.

It was a girl; one who appeared to be around Syrus' height, from the looks of it. Two large drill-shaped pigtails ran down the side of her body, though her fair complexion was offset by the surprised, if not horrified expression plastered upon her round face.

"W-What are _YOU_ doing here?!" the girl asked, pointing at Konami accusingly as she spoke.

"Shopping." Konami replied simply, raising a brow at the girl's behavior. "Should I be doing something else?"

The girl's eyes widened in surprise at that, and she lowered her finger, albeit slowly. "Not really..." she said after a moment, folding her arms and sticking her nose in the air. "That is to say, we're closed!"

"Strange, considering that just a minute ago you were halfway through giving me your welcoming speech." Konami retorted.

The girl sputtered even further at that, and she quickly made to clear her throat in order to regain her demeanor. "T-That was a minute ago!" she exclaimed. "This is now! And right now, we're closed!"

"Now, now Freyja…" another voice said from behind the counter. "That's no way to treat a customer…even if he _was_ unexpected."

"A-Alina!" Freyja shouted, horrified that the woman would say such a thing.

Konami raised a brow as this "Alina" entered the room, followed by her long, sword-shaped hair. She was dressed in some strange, white fabric, complete with red-colored under-armor. It was something that Konami would have expected to see in a sci-fi flick, not on an employee of a card shop. Unless…

"Are you cosplaying?" Konami asked, tilting his head in confusion. "I don't think I recognize the monster you're going for though…so it must not be from _Duel Monsters_."

"I'm afraid not." Alina said, smiling softly as she greeted the boy. "So then, tell us how we can help you today."

"A-Alina!" Freyja whispered quietly to the girl, so softly that Konami couldn't hear. "You can't! Don't you know who that is?!"

"He is a guest." Alina replied. "One that for one reason or another, has wandered into _our_ store. I don't think I need to remind you what happened the _last_ time you turned away one of our customers?"

Freyja flinched, and quickly thought back to what happened the last time she turned away a potential buyer. Apparently their father had hired an assassin to steal their toy train, and as a result they'd grown up to become a horrible person who attempted to screw everyone over. Last time Freyja checked, that person had even resorted to throwing people off of towers!

Ah well. It wasn't Freyja's problem. Well, so long as it didn't happen again – oh. So _that's_ what Alina was getting at.

"Tch. If you want to help out your knight in shining armor fine! Just don't come to me when _GOD_ comes to kill us all for interfering with his little pet project!" Freyja hissed swiftly.

"Believe me." Alina said with a kind smile. "I won't."

With that said, she turned her back to Freyja, allowing the girl to leave the room while she approached Konami with renewed vigor.

"I apologize for the wait." She said. "I had to explain a few things to my coworker. She can be a bit…demanding…at times."

"I understand." Konami said. "Believe me, I know a few people who are some mighty pieces of work themselves. You deal with her attitude often I guess?"

"More than you know." Alina smiled. "But enough about her. You came here for a reason, did you not? Come. The answers you seek…lie not in this room."

"I expected as much." Konami said, glancing around the room once again as he followed Alina behind the counter. "I don't see any _Duel Monsters_ cards in here after all. Just _Magic, Pokémon…_and is that _Cardfight Vanguard_ in the corner?"

"Yes." Alina confirmed, smiling gently as she led Konami into the back rooms. "_Transcend_ is a store that sells all cards, be they _Duel Monsters_, _Magic, _or yes, even _Duel Masters_. Due to the popularity of _Duel Monsters_, many shops have ceased to sell these rival cards. We, however, believe that to evolve as an individual…as a _people_, we must take everyone's interests into account."

"In that case…you wouldn't happen to have any Synchro Monsters laying around anywhere, would you?" Konami asked.

Alina started. "Synchro Monsters?" she asked, a strange expression coming over her face as she entered the next room alongside Konami. "Where did you hear such a term?"

"From the man who gave me your address in the first place." Konami said, holding up the business card he was given. "He was a gambling host on a ship I was on…a man going by the name of Surtr."

"Surtr?" Alina asked, her eyes widening ever so slightly as she spoke. "So _he's_ the reason you came here…? I'll have to have words with him. He knows the rules…"

Konami's brow raised suspiciously as he noted the girl's change in demeanor. "Is there a problem?" he asked, resisting the urge to fold his arms and confront the woman right there and then.

"...No." Alina replied. "If Surtr is the one who revealed it to you…then I suppose I have no choice but to answer you truthfully."

She turned, flipping on the switch belonging to the room they stood in. Instantly, a series of powerful lights shone down from overheard, forcing Konami to squint and shield his eyes lest he find himself blinded. Alina seemed to disregard them completely, almost as if she'd been so there often that she'd grown immune to the blinding force. She paused for a moment to let Konami's eyes adjust, and then began to approach the center of the room, where several large, glowing card containers stood.

"_Transcend_ does carry Synchro Monsters." Alina revealed, gesturing to the large boxes as she spoke. "However, they are usually reserved for employees who have been with us for some time. This is due to the fact that they are extremely rare. So much so, in fact…that one can rarely call them anything more than a…a prototype, at this point."

Konami blinked. "Prototype?" he asked, approaching the containers to gaze at the many cards inside. "You mean from Industrial Illusions?"

"…Yes." Alina said, after a brief period of hesitation.

"So that's why I didn't recognize it." Konami said. "It really is a brand new type of card. And yet there are so many of them! Hey, are these really real?"

"As real as you or I." Alina confirmed, retrieving the keys from a pocket of her bodysuit. "Would you like to look at them more closely?"

"Of course." Konami said. "The chance to look up a new kind of card…who could say no to that?"

Alina smiled at the words and knelt down, pushing her key into the container's built-in lock. She turned the object in and slid its cover open, allowing a cold mist to escape and blossom into the room.

"Chilly." said Konami.

"They had to be." Alina explained. "In order to survive the searing heat of travel…"

"Hm? Did you say something?" Konami asked, breaking his gaze away from the silver cards to glance at the woman. Alina smiled kindly and quickly waved him off in response.

"Ah, no. I was merely thinking out loud. Please, do take a look at our wares."

"Well, if it's alright with you…" Konami trailed off, and he knelt down to reach into the cold steel of the container –

"Hold it!" the young voice of Freyja sudden exclaimed, and the girl came barreling into the room seconds later to gesture at the pair in disbelief. "Just because he's a customer doesn't mean he's allowed to touch those special wares! You know the rules Alina – you can't break them!"

Konami grumbled in annoyance, turning back to watch the girl approach. "This girl again…? What is it with me and women…?"

"Freyja…" Alina sighed. Slowly she climbed back to her feet and turned, making to glare at the girl before folding her arms. "Have you forgotten our conversation already?"

"Ha! As if!" Freyja said proudly, setting her hands on her hips as she spoke. "But I've found a loophole! There's a difference between turning away a customer and making sure they're not disobeying the rules of the establishment you see! And because of that…I'm allowed to make sure this beacon of light keeps his grubby little hands of our Synchro Monsters! _And_ the Tuners!"

"F-Freyja!" Alina hissed, her passive demeanor temporarily fading as she glared at the girl. "You know you aren't supposed to say such things…_especially_ in front of the person in question!"

"Oh please," Freyja said, waving Alina's concerns off nonchalantly, "it's not like he knows what I'm talking about, isn't that right, boy? He's clueless! And someone who's clueless has no right to accelerate their evolution, especially when they haven't even gone to Ygg-"

"_Freyja!_" Alina repeated, and the girl flinched. "That's enough! Do you want to be recalled, stupid tin can?!"

"…I may be clueless when it comes to this Synchro thing," Konami said, drawing both their attention, "but that's why I'm here in the first place, isn't it? To learn. To find out what makes it tick. And as a customer…whether you like it or not, _you're_ going to help me do it."

"Oh…?" Freyja asked, drooping her eyes into a half-lidded stare. "Is that so, boy?"

"Yeah." Konami said as he climbed back to his feet and turned to face the girl fully. "That's the job of a salesman, isn't it? To make their customer understand…so that they'll buy."

Freyja stared at him several seconds longer before her lips curled upward into a playful smirk. "Interesting." she said finally, dropping her hands from her hip to regard Konami. "Very interesting, boy! Okay, I'll teach you. If you can beat me, that is."

"Ah-! Freyja!" Alina lectured. "You're not supposed to-!"

"Alright." Konami said, effectively cutting the girl off. "I never turn down a duel, after all. No matter how rude and vulgar my opponent. I may have lost to Surtr after being caught off guard…but now that I know this Synchro Summon is the real deal, that won't happen again." He reached for his Deck, and with his other hand activated the Duel Disk that had longed for some action. "I'll duel you, Freyja." Konami continued, having picked up on the girl's name from the many times Alina had used it. "I'll duel you…and win!"

* * *

><p><strong>A fierce declaration, a brand new foe! Within the mysterious shop <em>Transcend<em>, the final battle of the Prologue begins! About time you say? Indeed! For whether he wins or loses, it is only through this duel that Konami's story truly begins! Find out what happens next time, on the next chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force - Learning to Shine!**

* * *

><p><strong>Arc One – Chapter Nine<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>


	10. Once Again, A Prologue's End

"_Transcend_ does carry Synchro Monsters." Alina revealed, gesturing to the large boxes as she spoke. "However, they are usually reserved for employees who have been with us for some time. This is due to the fact that they are extremely rare. So much so, in fact…that one can rarely call them anything more than a…a prototype, at this point."

Konami blinked. "Prototype?" he asked, approaching the containers to gaze at the many cards inside. "You mean from Industrial Illusions?"

"…Yes." Alina said, after a brief period of hesitation.

"So that's why I didn't recognize it." Konami said. "It really is a brand new type of card. And yet there are so many of them! Hey, are these really real?"

"As real as you or I." Alina confirmed, retrieving the keys from a pocket of her bodysuit. "Would you like to look at them more closely?"

"Of course." Konami said. "The chance to look up a new kind of card…who could say no to that?"

Alina smiled at the words and knelt down, pushing her key into the container's built-in lock. She turned the object in and slid its cover open, allowing a cold mist to escape and blossom into the room.

"Chilly." said Konami.

"They had to be." Alina explained. "In order to survive the searing heat of travel…"

"Hm? Did you say something?" Konami asked, breaking his gaze away from the silver cards to glance at the woman. Alina smiled kindly and quickly waved him off in response.

"Ah, no. I was merely thinking out loud. Please, do take a look at our wares."

"Well, if it's alright with you…" Konami trailed off, and he knelt down to reach into the cold steel of the container –

"Hold it!" the young voice of Freyja sudden exclaimed, and the girl came barreling into the room seconds later to gesture at the pair in disbelief. "Just because he's a customer doesn't mean he's allowed to touch those special wares! You know the rules Alina – you can't break them!"

Konami grumbled in annoyance, turning back to watch the girl approach. "This girl again…? What is it with me and women…?"

"Freyja…" Alina sighed. Slowly she climbed back to her feet and turned, making to glare at the girl before folding her arms. "Have you forgotten our conversation already?"

"Ha! As if!" Freyja said proudly, setting her hands on her hips as she spoke. "But I've found a loophole! There's a difference between turning away a customer and making sure they're not disobeying the rules of the establishment you see! And because of that…I'm allowed to make sure this beacon of light keeps his grubby little hands of our Synchro Monsters! _And_ the Tuners!"

"F-Freyja!" Alina hissed, her passive demeanor temporarily fading as she glared at the girl. "You know you aren't supposed to say such things…_especially_ in front of the person in question!"

"Oh please," Freyja said, waving Alina's concerns off nonchalantly, "it's not like he knows what I'm talking about, isn't that right, boy? He's clueless! And someone who's clueless has no right to accelerate their evolution, especially when they haven't even gone to Ygg-"

"_Freyja!_" Alina repeated, and the girl flinched. "That's enough! Do you want to be recalled, stupid tin can?!"

"…I may be clueless when it comes to this Synchro thing," Konami said, drawing both their attention, "but that's why I'm here in the first place, isn't it? To learn. To find out what makes it tick. And as a customer…whether you like it or not, _you're_ going to help me do it."

"Oh…?" Freyja asked, drooping her eyes into a half-lidded stare. "Is that so, boy?"

"Yeah." Konami said as he climbed back to his feet and turned to face the girl fully. "That's the job of a salesman, isn't it? To make their customer understand…so that they'll buy."

Freyja stared at him several seconds longer before her lips curled upward into a playful smirk. "Interesting." she said finally, dropping her hands from her hip to regard Konami. "Very interesting, boy! Okay, I'll teach you. If you can beat me, that is."

"Ah-! Freyja!" Alina lectured. "You're not supposed to-!"

"Alright." Konami said, effectively cutting the girl off. "I never turn down a duel, after all. No matter how rude and vulgar my opponent. I may have lost to Surtr after being caught off guard…but now that I know this Synchro Summon is the real deal, that won't happen again." He reached for his Deck, and with his other hand activated the Duel Disk that had longed for some action. "I'll duel you, Freyja." Konami continued, having picked up on the girl's name from the many times Alina had used it. "I'll duel you…and win!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Learning to Shine<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arc One – Chapter Ten<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Once Again<strong>

* * *

><p>"How cute." Freyja replied. "No, it's more than cute. It's absolutely adorable! Thinking you can beat me in a duel involving Synchro Monsters…you're way out of your league you know? You'll be little more than a third rate, no, fourth rate, no – hundred rate duelist in the wake of their power! You understand that, don't you?"<p>

"You seem to overestimate the power of these Synchro cards of yours." Konami noted as he shuffled his Deck into his Duel Disk. "You should know…just because a card is powerful doesn't mean it's useful. What determines one's ability isn't the cards they play…but _how_ they play them. And with the Deck _I_ have, I'll have you know that I'm a hell of a lot more than a hundred rate duelist, woman."

"Ho…? I'll believe that when I see it for myself, Crimson Cap!" Freyja shouted, and she activated her gleaming blue Duel Disk.

Konami's lips twitched in annoyance at the words, and he quickly steadied himself to prepare for the trying battle ahead. "Well, you won't have to wait long," he said as he prepared to draw his starting hand, "because it's time to duel!"

**DUEL**

**KONAMI VS FREYJA**

**KONAMI – 4000 LP**

**FREYJA – 4000 LP**

Freyja scoffed in amusement, and she quickly settled into a comfortable dueling position in response to Konami's words. Even so, after drawing her starting hand she did not make another move, instead opting to set her half-lidded stare on her opponent. "You can go first," she said, "you'll need the advantage."

"Fine by me." Konami replied. "Just don't forget that _you_ were the one who said ladies aren't always first! Here I go! First Turn! Draw!" he shouted, and he quickly ripped the top card of his Deck from his Duel Disk.

**TURN ONE – KONAMI – SIX CARDS IN HAND**

"And what do you know?" he asked right off the bat, revealing the sixth card in his hand. "It looks like I'm about to draw again! I activate the Spell Code _Pot of Greed! _And you know what that means!"

"Yes, yes." Freyja said, waving her hand nonchalantly. "Go ahead and draw your two cards. And for the record, it's called a Spell _Card, _not a Spell Code."

Alina smiled kindly from the sidelines. "I do believe he knows that, Freyja."

"You've got that right!" Konami agreed as he drew his cards. "And as it turns out…I also know my next play! I summon the Herald of Creation to the Field in Attack Position!"

Slapping the card onto the Field as he spoke, Konami watched as a golden light engulfed his view, dispersing only when the feminine spellcaster had appeared with staff in hand. She stepped forward with a grace many of her kind did not have, and stared down her master's opponent warily.

Herald of Creation – (LIGHT/Spellcaster) – LV4 – (1800/600)

"With that done, I think I'll go ahead and end my Turn. It's your move, Freyja." Konami said, lowering his stance to await his opponent's response.

The girl smiled. "Oh? You're not going to lay any face-downs? Well, if that's what you think is best…it's your funeral after all. My Turn! Draw!"

**TURN TWO – FREYJA – SIX CARDS IN HAND**

"I'll begin by sending my cute little Zeradias here to the Graveyard in order to activate his effect!" Freyja explained, revealing the green-winged Fairy in her hand before she slid it into the Graveyard section of her Duel Disk. "When I discard him like this, I'm allowed to add a certain Field Spell from my Deck to my hand, but it won't be there for long, because I'm about to play it now to spice this place up a little!"

Twirling on her heel, Freyja quickly grabbed the card and raised it high above her head.

"Behold," she chirped, "the regal aura of the majestic, magnificent…_Sanctuary in the Sky!_"

As she finished speaking Freyja slammed the card onto her Duel Disk, prompting several large pillars of light to erupt from the floor around her. In seconds the room vanished, replaced by what appeared to be large, floating clouds and a clear, open sky. Beneath them, the floor had changed to resemble what Konami could only describe as floating stairs, and as he glanced back at his opponent, his eyes widened as a large, white building rose from the clouds behind her.

"Isn't it pretty?" Freyja asked, smiling widely as the Field finished materializing around them. "This will be the stage for our duel!"

"I'll admit it has a certain feel to it," Konami replied, "but I'm not so sure I should be pleased about any type of Field that my _opponent _controls."

"You'd be right not to be." Alina said. "As long as that Sanctuary is on her Field, things are only going to be harder for you, Konami-san."

"Oh really? And why's that?" Konami asked.

Freyja waggled her finger. "Ah, ah, ah!" she said, cutting off anything Alina was about to reply. "That'd be ruining the surprise! If you want to find out what my Field Spell does, you'll just have to wait and see! But don't worry. With the type of effect that _this_ card has, I'm sure you'll figure it out _real_ soon!"

"It'd be even sooner if you hurried up and finished your Turn!" Konami replied. "Or are you saying…that you've finished already?"

"Haaa?!" Freyja asked. "No way! I haven't even summoned a monster yet you know? But that's about to change, because now I'm bringing out my lovable Gellenduo in Attack Position!"

She placed the Monster onto her Duel Disk, and immediately a pair of small pixie-like creatures appeared, each bearing a color of pink and green. They swirled around each other happily, before turning their attention to the Herald of Creation glaring at their form.

Gellenduo – (LIGHT/Fairy) – LV4 – (1700/0)

"Seventeen Hundred Attack Points…?" Konami inquired. "And in Attack Position…? I think you've made a mistake, Freyja!"

"Nope!" the girl replied cheerfully, maintaining her large grin as she spoke. "I did exactly what I wanted to do, and now that I have, I'll place two cards face-down and end my Turn!"

"If you say so. It'll just make it easier for me!" Konami shouted. "My Turn! Draw!"

**TURN THREE – KONAMI – SEVEN CARDS IN HAND**

"And to start it off…I think I'll give my Herald a little backup in the form of the Kaiser Sea Horse!" Konami shouted. "With this, one way or another, your Gellenduo is toast!"

"I don't think so!" Freyja said with a smile. "After all, I have a Trap Card! The illustrious thing I like call my _Bottomless Trap Hole!_"

Her face-down card flipped up as Konami's Sea Horse began to materialize. Just as the blue being was about to trample out onto the Field a hole appeared on the stairs beneath its feet, sending it spiraling into the cloud-filled depths below.

"What?!" Konami asked, glancing at the scene in shock.

Freyja giggled. "Like it? It's a special variant of the ordinary Trap Hole!" she explained. "Not only does it negate your monster's summon, but it banishes it from the game as well! In other words, don't expect any Monster Reborn or Call of the Haunted to bail you out of this one!"

Konami grimaced at the words, but he was far from done. "I won't need them to!" he retorted. "After all, my Herald of Creation still has more Attack Points than your Gellenduo, and that means…that I can take it out with an attack! Go, Herald! Destroy those fairies! _Starlit Felgrand Strike!_"

The spellcaster nodded at the command. Raising her large staff, she fired a golden beam of light toward the twin pixies, prompting them to widen their beady eyes in surprise as it overtook them. A powerful explosion roared through the Sanctuary as the attack hit, but as the dust cleared, Konami could see that the monsters were still there, and Freyja herself, unscathed.

"What…?" he whispered. "What have you done? Why hasn't your monster been destroyed?!"

"Hmhm…surprised?" Freyja asked. "It's the Gellenduo's special effect! It can't be destroyed in a battle with an opponent's monster."

"A staller monster…?" Konami inquired, narrowing his eyes at the words. "So it can't be destroyed by battle…but that doesn't explain why you didn't take damage from their fight! Your Gellenduo had less Attack Points than my Herald of Creation! Even if your monster wasn't destroyed, you still should have felt the brunt of the blow!"

"Sorry, but I don't think I'll be feeling _any_ blows in this duel!" Freyja said with a smile. "After all, that's what my Sanctuary is there for, ne? As long as your attacks are directed toward a Fairy-type monster I control, any and all Battle Damage I take is reduced to zero!"

"It's why I told you things would only get harder for you here on out, Konami-san." Alina explained. "With her Sanctuary on the Field…as long as she summons a monster, it doesn't matter what you use to destroy it! The damage she takes…will always be zero!"

"And with that Gellenduo on the Field…she's essentially made it so that nothing I do can get through!" Konami cursed.

"Don't worry." Freyja told him. "With what I have planned my cute little pixies won't be around for long…but then, given what I'll be using them for...maybe you _should_ be worried."

"Tch! We'll see about that. I play one card face-down, and end my Turn!" Konami shouted, glaring at his opponent fiercely as he spoke.

"Wonderful!" Freyja said. "Then I guess that means it's my move again! Here we go! Draw!"

**TURN FOUR – FREYJA – THREE CARDS IN HAND**

"Perfect!" the girl chirped happily. "This is just the card I was hoping for! I summon the glorious Shining Angel in Attack Mode!"

A series of holy lights rained down from the sky as Freyja spoke, and as they descended upon the stairs, a winged man in white robes appeared with his arms outstretched joyously. He slowly descended to stand beside the curious pixie pair on Freyja's side of the Field, and then turned to stare at Konami's monster warily.

Shining Angel – (LIGHT/Fairy) – LV4 – (1400/800)

"Another monster with less Attack Points than my Herald…" Konami noted.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Freyja said once again, waggling her finger at Konami for a second time. "It's rude to judge a monster by its Attack Points you know? Especially when…that monster is about to become even _more_ special than it already is! What do you mean by that you ask? It's simple! It's easy to explain…with the Spell Card _Lightwave Tuning!_"

"Lightwave…Tuning…?" Konami repeated curiously.

On the sidelines, Alina's lips curled into a frown, but she remained silent.

"It's a card that allows me to transform one Level Four or lower LIGHT Monster I control into a _Tuner Monster_." Freyja explained. "You know what that is, don't you? A Tuner Monster?"

Konami nodded, realizing he did. It was subtle, but he definitely had a memory of it. Overshadowed by the powerful beast that had been Black Brutdrago of course…but it was there.

"A Tuner Monster…." Konami mumbled. "The monster type that enables one to produce a Synchro Monster."

Freyja's eyes drooped and her lips curled upward into an amused grin. "Ho…? So you _do_ know then. Yes. To create a Synchro Monster, one must first have the required number of Tuner and non-Tuner monsters face-up on their side of the Field. Then…by _Tuning_ those monsters together…the evolution of Duel Monsters is accelerated, producing a creature whose Level is equivalent to the total Levels of the Tuned Monsters! Due to my Lightwave Tuning, my Shining Angel has become a Level Four Tuner Monster! Gellenduo is also a Level Four Tuner Monster! Therefore, with these two beings, I can produce a Level Eight Synchro Monster!"

Several green sigils began to wrap the two monsters as Freyja spoke, and as they vanished into eight shining stars, Konami's eyes widened in disbelief.

"The sum total…? I see! Like Ritual Summoning!" he whispered.

"Almost." Alina said. "However, unlike with Ritual Summoning, a Synchro Monster is placed in one's Extra Deck. You can think of it as a mixture of both a Fusion and a Ritual…a form of Summoning in which two or more monsters combine their strengths to bring forth a monster whose Level is beyond anything they could hope to reach alone."

"Yes." Agreed Freyja. "_For as light overlaps light, the curtain unfolds to reveal a world of acceleration! Level Four Shining Angel! Level Four Gellenduo! Make one from two now, and guide this world to the Heavens above! Synchro Summon! Spread your wings, __**Avenging Knight Parshath!**__"_

The shining stars collided and transformed into a single starry pillar of light as Freyja completed her chant. From its being, an armored centaur with large gallant wings swept onto the Field, armed with a golden shield and a powerful celestial sword. He rose onto his hind legs with a powerful hurrah, and raised his blades high to the heavens as if honoring them for giving him the opportunity to fight.

Avenging Knight Parshath – (LIGHT/Fairy/Synchro) – LV8 – (2600/2100)

"So…that's it then." Konami whispered to himself as he gazed upon the knight's shining features. "That is…a Synchro Monster!"

"Yes," Freyja confirmed with an eager smirk, "and like any good Synchro Monster…it has an effect! See, Avenging Knight Parshath here is a member of the esteemed Parshath family…and that means that he can inflict Piercing Damage when battling an opponent's monster whose Defense Points are lower than his Attack is! And in order to help him get that Piercing Damage…once per Turn he is allowed to change the Battle Position of one monster on the Field!"

"What?!" Konami exclaimed, the explanation snapping him back to reality.

"Hmhm…it's time for you to see the power of a Synchro Monster!" Freyja chirped. "Go, Avenging Knight! Change that Herald to Defense Position, and wipe it out with your _Righteous Blade!_"

_The Herald of Creation only has Six Hundred Defense Points!_ Konami thought. _If that attacks goes through, half my Life Points will be gone in an instant! There's no way I can let that happen!_

"Not so fast, Freyja!" Konami shouted as the powerful fairy began to charge his Herald. "You may have a powerful monster, but I still have a face-down, _Magic Cylinder! _It will negate your Avenging Knight's attack, and inflict damage to you equal to his Attack Points!"

"Ho…? Nice try, but I saw that move coming a mile away!" Freyja shouted, responding with a face-down of her own. "I activate _Trap Stun!_ It negates the effect of all other Trap Cards on the Field, meaning that your Magic Cylinder won't be doing anything magical today!"

Konami cursed as the twin cannons he had come to rely on suddenly malfunctioned and crashed, leaving his Herald alone to face the brunt of Parshath's attack. With a pained cry the woman was pierced by the centaur's sword and exploded into a thousand golden shards. Konami cursed in the wake of the destruction, and he quickly shielded himself as the shards coursed through him, inflicting a great deal of damage to his Life Points.

**KONAMI – 2000 LP**

**FREYJA – 4000 LP**

"Guh…! No way!" Konami hissed.

Freyja laughed. "No way you say? Don't tell me you're already at your limit! This is just the beginning of Parshath's endless assault you know?! And to think Alina was going to let you play around with those cards…what a joke! I set a face-down and end my Turn!"

Konami scowled. "Then that means…it's my move! Draw!"

**TURN FIVE – KONAMI – SIX CARDS IN HAND**

_You're here!_

"What's the matter?" Freyja asked, noting the sudden pause in Konami's movements. "Getting cold feet? It's too late for that now! The duel's already in high gear, and there haven't been enough turns for you to surrender yet!"

"Surrender?" Konami asked slowly. "You've got to be kidding me. Just because you throw out a new monster and a few new rules you think I'm gonna roll over and let you do as you please? Heh. There's no way. I've already figured it out…how to destroy that Avenging Knight of yours."

"What?" Freyja asked in disbelief. "You're bluffing! You don't even have any monsters on your side of the Field! You can't bring anything out that could destroy my Synchro Monster, not with as many Attack Points as it has!"

"That's where you're wrong, Freyja!" Konami grinned. "It'll be easy, once I use a few rules of my own – _Ancient Rules _that is!" he amended, revealing the Spell card he had drawn that turn.

"Ancient Rules?" Alina asked. "That card…it's the one based on the rules used when Duel Monsters was first getting started, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Konami confirmed. "It takes the game back to the old days, when high-level cards didn't require Tributes to be summoned. Before the game evolved enough to use the _Expert Rules_ created during Battle City. Putting it simply, it allows me to Special Summon one Level Five or higher Normal Monster from my hand, and I have just the one in mind. A powerful engine of destruction that few have survived against, a monster after my own heart…the powerful, invincible, _Blue-Eyes White Dragon!_"

A pillar of white light roared down from the skies at the words, and a deep, powerful roar echoed across the Field to announce the legendary dragon's arrival. Flapping its wings to defend its master, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon swooped down, fully prepared to annihilate any and everything to ensure Konami remained safe.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon – (LIGHT/Dragon) – LV8 – (3000/2500)

"A Blue-Eyes?" Alina whispered softly from the sidelines. "He had one at this point?"

"Tsk…!" Freyja scowled. "No way, where'd you get such a powerful monster…?"

"At an arcade." Konami answered truthfully. "And there's more where that came from, because thanks to my Ancient Rules, my Blue-Eyes White Dragon was a _Special Summon_! In other words…I can still use my Normal Summon to show off something else I won playing video games, the prestigious Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke!"

Konami placed the second monster beside his Blue-Eyes on the Duel Disk, prompting the powerful ninja to arise with kunai in hand. He stared at the legendary dragon beside him for a moment before nodding subtly, evidently recognizing Yae's spiritual presence within the powerful being.

Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke – (LIGHT/Warrior) – LV4 – (1800/1000)

"Now…it's time for a comeback!" Konami shouted. "Go, Blue-Eyes! Destroy the Avenging Knight Parshath with your Burst Stream of Destruction!"

With another powerful roar, the white dragon gaped its jaws wide, filling its mouth with enough power to wipe out all of civilization. Then, with a single swinging motion of its head, it released a beam of energy toward the Synchro Monster, engulfing the centaur with incredible ease.

A powerful explosion engulfed the sanctuary, shaking the foundation of the floating isle itself but somehow leaving everything intact. The Avenging Knight Parshath fell to his knees in defeat, and soon faded away into a series of golden petals that fluttered harmlessly to the ground below.

"My monster…" Freyja mumbled quietly. "…he actually beat it."

"And now, I'm going to beat you!" Konami continued.

"That's right!" Alina realized. "With no more monsters on the Field, she's wide open for a direct attack! And that means…the Sanctuary won't be able to protect her Life Points!"

"That's right! This is it, Freyja!" Konami shouted. "The first big step of my comeback! Go, Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke! Take her Life Points down a peg! _Lion's Barrage!_"

The armed shinobi nodded at the words, vanishing into a thick mist that quickly swept toward Freyja with killer intent.

"No way…No way, No way. No way!" Freyja shouted frantically, only to stop just as the attack was about to land. "Is that what you thought I'd say? Reveal face-down, _Call of the Haunted!_"

"What?!" Konami shouted. "Not now!"

"Hmhm…" Freyja replied. "You did good beating my Parshath the first time, but that comeback of yours? Yeah, it's not gonna happen. Why you ask? Because my darling knight is coming back for an encore of course! Rise up, Avenging Knight Parshath! Defend me!"

A flash of golden light erupted in front of Freyja as she spoke, and a gleaming sword suddenly lashed out, deflecting the Ninja Grandmaster's dangerous attack. Quickly, Sasuke leapt back to Konami's side of the Field, assuming a ready position for the unlikely scenario in which Konami would have him attack again.

Having common sense, Konami did not.

"Damn…!" he cursed, glaring at the revived Synchro. "And just when I was about to get through…!"

"Yes, yes, it was a very good plan." Freyja said, waving him off nonchalantly. "It just means that I had an even better one, ne? Now then, your Turn…is it finished?"

Konami glanced back at his hand and frowned. There was nothing there that could help him overcome that Synchro Monster…not even a Call of the Haunted to help him revive something for a last minute defense.

_Wait…this card._ Konami thought, reaching for the Trap in his hand. _It may not be ideal with its cost…but I do have Kaiser Sea Horse there! In the event that I need something to protect myself with…I can use this!_

"I'll set one card face-down and end my Turn!" Konami said with a glare.

Freyja smiled and clapped her hands together joyfully. "Wonderful!" she chirped. "Then it's time for me to turn things up a bit! Are you ready? I am! Here we go! Draw!"

**TURN SIX – FREYJA – ONE CARD IN HAND**

"Hoho! Lucky me!" Freyja exclaimed, revealing the lone card in her hand. "I know it's not good to be greedy but…who can resist with a card like this? My very own _Pot of Greed!_ You used it earlier in this duel, so I won't bother explaining it to you. I mean, everyone here knows what it does, right?" she asked before drawing two cards from the top of her Deck.

"This does not bode well." Alina said quietly.

_Tell me about it._ Konami agreed. _But there's nothing I can do at this point but ride it out! Hopefully she won't bring out anything too outrageous…_

"I summon my Nova Summoner in Attack Mode!" Freyja shouted, slapping one of her two cards onto her Duel Disk quickly.

A decorative ornament armed with shining wings suddenly appeared before Freyja, hovering softly as an angelic hymn echoed from its being.

Nova Summoner – (LIGHT/Fairy) – LV4 – (1400/800)

"Looks like I dodged a bullet." Konami muttered. "That thing's no threat."

"Oh?" Freyja asked, raising a brow at the words. "I don't know about that. Even if my Nova Summoner may not be very strong…that doesn't mean it doesn't have something to make up for its weakness you know. Besides…should you really be so calm right now? My Avenging Knight is on the field after all, and you know what that means!"

Konami grimaced.

"Yes!" Freyja chirped. "His effect activates once again! Once per Turn, one of your monsters will have their Battle Position changed…and since your Blue-Eyes is the only credible threat right now, I think it could do with a little rest! Go, Avenging Knight! Change that big bad dragon to Defense Position and then send it to the Grave! _Righteous Blade!_"

For a second time, the powerful centaur charged Konami's side of the Field. Raising his blade for an ill purpose, it slashed down across the Blue-Eyes' chest, cleaving the great monster clean in two before leaping back to the safety of the Sanctuary. The Blue-Eyes exploded second later, sending the shards of its holographic remains flying across the Field. Konami cursed, and raised his Duel Disk to shield himself from the blunt of the blast.

**KONAMI – 1900 LP**

**FREYJA – 4000 LP**

"And so ends the tale of the Knight and the Dragon." Freyja hummed. "But my Battle Phase is far from over. I still have my Nova Summoner after all, and you…have your Sasuke."

"What…?" Konami asked, squinting in confusion. "You wouldn't…your monster has less Attack Points than my Ninja Grandmaster! You'll only wind up destroying your own monster!"

Freyja laughed. "Oh my poor, pathetic Crimson Cap…did you really think I didn't realize that? That's exactly what I _want_ to do! I said it before, didn't I? Nova Summoner may not have a lot of Attack Power…but it does have a rather interesting effect!"

"An effect…?" Konami asked.

"Heh…you'll find out soon enough." Freyja replied. "Go, Nova Summoner! Attack the Ninja Grandmaster! _Kamikaze Attack!_"

The flying ornament hummed loudly at the command, ramming itself into Sasuke's form only to be sliced in half with incredible ease. Freyja's grin widened at the scene.

"Effect Activation!" she shouted happily, throwing her hand out in joy as she spoke. "When Nova Summoner is destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon one LIGHT Fairy-type monster from my Deck! Due to Sanctuary in the Sky being on the Field however, I can also select a different monster to summon, and that's the one I'm going for! Behold, the original knight – Airknight Parshath, in Attack Position! Rend that ninja's flesh!"

As the crumpled remains of the Nova Summoner fell through the clouds, a blinding light engulfed their form, transforming their appearance into that of a powerful centaur with flowing blonde hair. With a great harrumph, he charged back through the sky, impaling Sasuke from behind as he returned to the Field with a vengeance.

Airknight Parshath – (LIGHT/Fairy) – LV5 – (1900/1400)

Sasuke cried out in pain as its body was torn through with ease, and it glanced back at the opposing monster with a scowl before vanishing completely. Konami grimaced at the scene, and quickly turned to his Duel Disk to watch as his Life Points fell even further.

**KONAMI – 1800 LP**

**FREYJA – 4000 LP**

"Due to Airknight Parshath's effect," Freyja continued, "I draw a card whenever he inflicts Battle Damage to my opponent."

She grabbed her next card, looking at it curiously before a strange smile overtook her form.

"What is it…?" Konami asked cautiously, not sure whether or not the look was one he should enjoy.

"Oh nothing." Freyja hummed. "Just the beginning of the end is all. Of this duel, that is." She quickly held the card to the sky, allowing a blinding light to leap from its form and engulf the Airknight Parshath she had just summoned. "Effect Activation!" Freyja shouted. "By Tributing my Airknight Parshath, I can Special Summon this new monster from my hand! What monster is it you ask?"

"Nothing good, if that look on your face is any indication." Konami grumbled, steeling himself for the fight to come.

Freyja's eyes widened to maniacal sizes. "You'd be right. Behold, the might of the strongest Airknight – _Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin!_"

Disembarking from his horse-like body, Airknight Parshath began to glow a celestial white, allowing his body to hover and fly higher and higher into the sky above. His weapons became bound to his skin, and a harmonious circle of light appeared behind him, as if signifying that he had reached enlightenment. His green eyes glowed with more power than ever before, and he slowly glanced down toward the world he had left, regarding Konami as nothing more than a nuisance.

Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin – (LIGHT/Fairy) – LV7 – (2300/2000)

"Twenty Three Hundred Attack Points…?" Konami questioned. "I thought you said it was the strongest! Your Avenging Knight Parshath has more Attack Power!"

"Ah, but it won't be able to say that for long." Freyja smiled. "After all, like my other Parshaths, Neo-Parshath here has an effect, not just the Piercing Damage one, but one that activates only when Sanctuary in the Sky is face-up on the Field."

"An effect only when your Field Spell is active…?" Konami inquired.

"Konami-san. Be wary. This monster is the strongest card in Freyja's Deck," Alina told him, "and with good reason."

"Yes." Freyja agreed. "After all, with an Attack gaining effect like this…who could possibly stand against it?"

"Attack gaining effect?" Konami wondered aloud.

"Oh? Have I not explained it yet?" Freyja asked with a smile. "As long as my Sanctuary is face-up on the Field…Neo-Parshath gains Attack and Defense Points equal to the difference in our Life Points. In other words, since you're at a mere Eighteen Hundred and I'm still at Four Thousand…"

Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin – (LIGHT/Fairy) – LV7 - (4500/4200)

"I-Impossible…!" Konami breathed, taking a step back at he gazed upon the modified stats of Freyja's greatest monster. "Forty Five Hundred Attack Points?!"

"Yes! This is it, Crimson Cap!" Freyja explained. "The magnificent power of my Fairy Deck! With both a Synchro and Boss Monster on the Field, any hope you once had of victory is gone!"

"Guh…!" Konami winced. _She's right!_ He thought fiercely. _As if it wasn't bad enough with that Avenging Knight on the Field…now she has a Forty Five Hundred Attack Piercing Monster staring me down too! It doesn't matter what I do! If I defend, she'll pierce through! If I attack, I'll be overtaken by the sheer level of power its stats have reached!_

"Hmhm…" Freyja hummed. "I can't attack you this Turn, since I already had my Battle Phase, but you and I both know that next turn…you're finished! You might as well go ahead and call it quits! I mean, you haven't even _scratched_ my Life Points! Clearly, you're not ready for this."

"Freyja!" Alina shouted. "That's not your decision to make!"

"Maybe not, but it is the truth." Freyja retorted. "I mean, look at this situation! Eighteen Hundred Life Points, no monsters on the Field, staring down two of my three Parshath variants! There's no way he could turn this around! No way, no way, no way at all!"

"Oh…is that all?" Konami asked.

"Eh…? What do you mean is that all?!" Freyja asked. "You can't just something like this off! You're losing! You're going to lose my next Turn! Don't you understand that?!"

"Yeah, but…that line of thinking only works if you _have_ a next Turn, right?" Konami retorted. "In other words…if I ensure that you don't get a next Turn…I win."

"Gwa…?!" Freyja sputtered. Despite her severe advantage, the drill-headed employee of Card Shop _Transcend_ sputtered. Or perhaps…it was _because_ of her severe advantage that she did. "A-Are you kidding me?! Just try it! There's no way! I'll get my next Turn, and you'll be wiped out so fast that you won't even have time to blink!"

"Ho…? So it's a bet then." Konami said. "About whether or not you'll get your next Turn or not. As a friend of mine would say…it's the most dangerous gamble of them all."

"Tsk. Yeah right. It's not a gamble if you know you're gonna win!" Freyja replied. "Now stop stalling! Draw your card so that we can end this pointless duel already!"

"Heh…fine." Konami said, grabbing the top card of his Deck and pulling it out. "Just don't blame me…when you lose."

**TURN SEVEN – KONAMI – THREE CARDS IN HAND**

"…"

"What is it…? Finally figured out that all that bravado of yours was pointless?" Freyja asked, folding her arms in a huff.

"On the contrary," Konami said with a smirk. "I drew exactly what I needed. The card from _her_ Deck…_Elemental Hero Prisma!_"

A miraculous flash of light engulfed the Field, and from that light Konami's lone hero was born! It hovered above the ground gently, allowing its clear, prismatic wings to rest as it gazed upon the Parshath duo threatening to destroy them all. It folded its arms pointedly.

Elemental Hero Prisma – (LIGHT/Warrior) – LV4 – (1700/1100)

"Effect Activation!" Konami shouted. "When Elemental Hero Prisma is on the Field, I can reveal a Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck! Then, by sending one of that Fusion Monster's Fusion Material to the Graveyard from my Deck, Elemental Hero Prisma's name is treated as that monster! The Fusion Monster I'm revealing is…" Konami paused for effect as he opened and thumbed through his Extra Deck, before grabbing the one card that could help him in his situation. "This!" he shouted, grabbing the card and revealing it to Freyja. "The Blue-Eyes _Ultimate _Dragon!"

The girl's eyes widened upon seeing what it was. "I-Impossible! You can't use Prisma's effect for that! You already have a Blue-Eyes, and it's not in your Deck, but the Graveyard! Your Prisma's effect fails!"

"That's where your wrong, Freyja." Konami chuckled. "After all…when did I ever say that I had just _one_ Blue-Eyes?"

"What?" Freyja whispered, unable to believe it. "You mean you have another one somewhere in that Deck of yours?!"

"Yeah." Konami confirmed, grabbing it from the middle of his Deck before sending it to the Graveyard. "I have two…and now both of them are in the Graveyard, exactly where I need them to be!"

"What?! How could that be where you need them to be?!" Freyja continued. "Even if your Prisma became a third Blue-Eyes, you can't fuse using monsters in your Graveyard!"

"Actually that's exactly what I plan to do," Konami retorted, "with the Spell Code _Dragon's Mirror!_ It allows me to banish any number of monsters from my Field or Graveyard, so long as those monsters are Fusion Material for a Dragon-type Fusion Monster in my Extra Deck! Then, after they are banished, I can Special Summon that Fusion Monster to the Field in Attack Position! In other words…thanks to my Prisma becoming that third Blue-Eyes, the path to victory has become clear! I now banish my Elemental Hero Prisma, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and Blue-Eyes White Dragon to Special Summon…the _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!_"

From the depths of Konami's Banished Zone, a bright light soared onto the Field, engulfing everything in its path to give rise to the powerful dragon of lore. Three slender heads rose from the abyss, each bearing a series of strange markings aboard their forehead. Their body had merged together as one, and with it, their Attack Points, giving them an incredible advantage over their many foes.

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon – (LIGHT/Dragon) – LV12 – (4500/3800)

"Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon…?" Alina breathed. "But I had thought only Kaiba…"

Her voice trailed off, lost in the noise of the three roaring dragon heads staring down Freyja's monsters.

"Go! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Konami roared. "Destroy the Neo-Parshath with your _Neutron Blast!_"

Three heads. Three beams. One target. With a simultaneous roar, the three Blue-Eyes attacked as one, converging their power onto a single point: Neo-Parshath. As the overwhelming stream met the powerful fairy in combat, the Sky Paladin raised his blade and charged. Cutting through the streams with his shining blade, the centaur-turned-angel roared, and struck his blade deep into the Ultimate Dragon's chest.

For a moment, all was still. There was no wind, there was no sound. It was as if the world itself had stopped to watch the conclusion of the fight with bated breath. Then…an explosion.

"Guh…!"

"Gwa…?!"

Konami and Freyja raised their Duel Disks to use as shields. The force of the explosions pushed them back, and even forced Alina, who was on the sidelines, to move back. Smoke and debris littered the sanctuary, and as the smoke cleared, only a single monster remained. The gallant warrior who had started it all: Avenging Knight Parshath.

"Ha!" Freyja shouted. "Nice try, but you goofed! Neo-Parshath and your Ultimate Dragon had the same number of Attack Points! They were both destroyed in the battle! And now that you're defenseless, my Avenging Knight will be free to attack you directly! Face it red, you've lost!"

Konami's lips twitched in amusement. "Wrong again, Freyja. I still have one more Trap to play, and I have a feeling that this time, your Avenging Knight won't have what it takes to stand up to it!"

"What?" the girl asked, narrowing her eyes in confusion at the words. "What do you mean, one last Trap? You don't have any – ah!" she exclaimed, realizing that Konami _did_, in fact, have a single face-down on the Field. "No way! When did you place that card?!"

"You've forgotten already? At the end of my last Turn." Konami explained. "Right before you decided to finish me off with that Parshath combination of yours. It was a good effort, but ultimately, it failed, and you're about to find out why! Behold, Freyja, my final Trap – _Return from the Different Dimension!_"

He revealed the face-down card, prompting four large portals to appear on his side of the Field, granting entry to the world of the banished.

"Now, by paying half of my remaining Life Points, I can Special Summon back to the Field all monsters that have been removed from play! And thanks to my Dragon's Mirror…not only do I regain the might of my Kaiser Sea Horse, but those of my Elemental Hero Prisma and two Blue-Eyes as well!"

The four monsters roared and harrumphed as they emerged from the portals unscathed, each glaring at Freyja and the lone monster that continued to protect her Life Points.

Kaiser Sea Horse – (LIGHT/Sea Serpent) – LV4 – (1700/1650)

Elemental Hero Prisma – (LIGHT/Warrior) – LV4 – (1700/1100)

Blue-Eyes White Dragon – (LIGHT/Dragon) – LV8 – (3000/2500)

Blue-Eyes White Dragon – (LIGHT/Dragon) – LV8 – (3000/2500)

"N-No way." Freyja sputtered, taking a step back in disbelief. With just her Avenging Knight on the Field, there was nothing she could do! It would be destroyed, and then the rest of her Life Points…the Sanctuary wouldn't be able to protect them!

"N-No way…" she repeated, unable to believe what was happening. She, _Freyja_, the goddess of victory, was about to lose! "NO WAY!"

"Nowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaynowaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

Konami adjusted his hat. "Sorry _Freyja_, but it looks like god's…not on your side."

He gave the command, and his monsters attacked.

**-GX-**

"No way! No way! No way!" Freyja complained, pulling at her hair as she sat behind the counter. "I can't believe it! Me! Bested! Defeated! By, by…this _amateur!_"

"Now, Freyja, there's no need to be sore about it." Alina said. "You lost fair and square."

"That's what makes it even _worse_!" the girl whined. "Now I can't even say that he might've cheated or something! It's so…so…_aggravating!_"

"Yeah, well…serves you right." Konami said, entering the room as he finished digging through the numerous Synchro and Tuner monsters Alina had showed him. "If you didn't want to risk losing, you shouldn't have challenged me in the first place."

"Che…" Freyja huffed. "Yeah, well…at least you're not a total newbie. I'd feel even worse if it had been some greedy little midget who won the right to use Synchro…"

"Big words, coming from someone as small as you." Konami said.

"What do you mean small?!" Freyja exclaimed, rising to her feet swiftly to glare at the boy. "I'm not small! I'm average! There's a difference!"

"Strange. I don't see it." Konami replied. "Actually, now that I think about it…you might be even smaller than Syrus."

"And who the hell is that?!" Freyja snapped. "It's some kind of shrimp isn't it?! That's it you! I've had enough of this! You leave me no choice but to blow you to hell-"

"That's enough, Freyja." Alina said, quickly blocking the girl from doing anything frantic. She turned to Konami with a soft smile. "Did you find everything alright?"

"Yeah. I think I found a few things I could use. Your suggestions helped too. Using different cards to help balance out some of that light…I wouldn't have thought about that ordinarily. Nor did I think there'd be cards for such a thing."

"Yes. It is fairly recent, so it is no surprise you did not know." Alina explained. "Still, as long as it has helped you evolve as a duelist, then it is a success, no?"

"Yeah. And it did." Konami said. "Even my duel with the midget helped."

"Do you hear that Freyja?" Alina asked, turning her head to regard the incensed girl behind her.

"Yes." Freyja spoke through her half-lidded glare. "Glad I could be of assistance, _honored customer-san_. So, before we kick you out – ahem, before you leave, is there anything else we can help you with?"

"Yeah, actually." Konami said, turning his head back to the counters he'd encountered when he first entered the store. "Got any Zekrom cards?"

Freyja's sarcastic grin widened.

Ten minutes later Konami left the store several bags heavier with a deadpan stare on his face.

_She really went all out, didn't she?_ He thought, sweatdropping as he glanced inside the bags. _I don't even know anyone who __**plays**__ the Pokémon Trading Card Game…let alone where to find them. But…the way she told me to just collect them all…I just couldn't…I can't…_

He collapsed to his knees in despair, drooping his head in shame at how easily he had been played.

"Damn it Konami…you're such a sap." He told himself. "Couldn't even tell them no…well, at least you got what you came for."

He reached inside one of his three holsters, grabbing the Deck he'd built to investigate this "Synchro Summon" mechanic. He may have learned how to do it, but he still had no clue as to what it was…or why Surtr wanted him to find out.

A whole new world was waiting to be explored, and with his new Deck, Konami knew that he had just been given the keys. And in the end, wasn't that what mattered?

Konami glanced up to the skies just in time to see a blinking star soar across the skyline. He smiled.

_Yeah._ He thought eagerly, watching the star disappear from his sight. _A brand new world awaits me, with brand new cards to use! Synchro Summon…the weapon of the future. I'll definitely master this technique…and make it my own!_

He stuffed his Deck back inside its respective holster and began to walk, fully intent on enjoying the rest of his very, _very_ good day.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Konami…if only you knew it wasn't a good day at all! If only you knew that "star" you saw was really your ride to Brazil! Poor, poor Konami…you missed your flight, abandoned by Pierre…but hey, at least you have Synchro. The story continues, next time on Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force – Learning to Shine!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Learning to Shine<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arc One – Chapter Ten<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Once Again<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>


	11. Return of a Slacker Hero

"Welcome to Card Shop _Transcend_, where the only thing you need to surpass is – oh." Freyja sighed, trailing off on her introduction speech as a familiar red cap entered the room. "It's just _you_."

"That's no way to treat one of your customers." Konami said as he strolled toward the _Duel Monsters_ card cabinets. "Should I tell Alina you've been acting rude again? I for one don't think she'd appreciate how you've been acting."

"Oh just shut up already you twerp!" replied Freyja. "Why are you still here anyway? Weren't you supposed to have left the city?!"

"Well I was going to, really, but turns out that duel of ours made me miss my flight." Konami admitted with a sigh. "And here I was supposed to be halfway to Brazil by now…all because you wouldn't let me have the Synchro Monsters without a fight."

"S-Shut up! It's not my fault that you missed your stupid plane!" Freyja shouted. "You should've been paying more attention to the clock!"

"Yes, yes. The customer is never right with you, are they?" Konami sighed. "Forget it. It's fine anyway. The only reason I was headed to Brazil in the first place was because Pierre wanted to enter some high-stakes poker game. In fact, in hindsight it's probably better I'm not there with him. With his luck, it's extremely likely that he'll be winding up in some kind of debt again."

"Serves him right!" Freyja huffed. "Gambling is illegal in Brazil you know! He should be ashamed of doing such things…and you should ashamed for letting him!"

"Oh forgive me, great goddess of victory." Konami drawled sarcastically. "Please, allow me to throw myself at your feet so that I may repent and receive your mighty words of wisdom!"

Freyja blinked several times at the words. Clearly, the sarcasm went right over her head, as she folded her arms and actually began to think about whether or not to allow it. "W-Well…" she said, obviously unsure. "…Maybe if you beg."

Konami snorted. "Yeah, like _that'll_ ever happen."

"HEY!" Freyja snapped, stamping her foot as she finally realized it was a joke.

"My, my, you two certainly are lively today." Alina's voice said.

Konami blinked at the sound, and he turned to face the other counter in the building to watch as the auburn-haired beauty stepped into the room.

"Konami-san," she said with a smile, "it is nice to see that you have returned. Though I do find myself confused. Were you not to be headed somewhere else today?"

"Missed my flight." Konami said simply, not wanting to get into details. "I somehow managed to get a refund from the Domino City Airport…but I have a feeling it was less than half the original price of the ticket. Ah well, not like I was the one who bought it anyway…"

"Ho…? You mean you're a freeloader _and_ a criminal then?" Freyja taunted with her half-lidded gaze.

Konami scowled. "Don't kid around. I'm not the one who gambles. Pierre is. And while I'm still on the topic of refunds…how about you reimburse me for all those cards you made me buy?!"

"Ehhhh? No way! We have a No Refund Policy here at Card Shop _Transcend_!" Freyja smirked. "You'll have to go somewhere else to get rid of all those Pikachu!"

Konami glared back at Freyja for a moment…and then smirked. "Heh, I figured you'd say something like that. And that's why…I already did."

"What?" Freyja asked, her eyes going wide at the revelation. "Who?! How?! I didn't think there'd be anyone who'd be interested in some worthless Pokémon cards!"

"Well there was." Konami said, reaching into the folds of his pocket to retrieve his PDA tucked neatly inside. He held it up to Freyja's face, and then thumbed through to the DP Screen. "A kind soul by the name of Serena. She wanted them to give to some kid with a rare Pikachu card…_and _she was kind enough to pay me a tidy sum of Duel Points in exchange for them! Oh, but before you call me a criminal and try to report it, since no real money was exchanged it was a completely legal trade."

"W-Wha-no way! To think such a thing would happen to you!" Freyja mumbled. "You're telling me I got outplayed again?! And for so much DP too!"

"Yeah, even I was surprised." Konami admitted, stuffing the PDA back inside his pocket. "But all that's beside the point. What really matters is that since my trip's been canceled I have a lot more free time on my hands. Free time…that I intend to use to practice dueling with these new Synchro Monsters!"

"That is a bright idea." Alina agreed. "Now that the fall semester is nearly at hand, you must desire to master them quickly so as to impress all your friends at school, no?"

The reminder gave Konami pause. Now that he'd stopped to think about it, Alina was right. Fall was nearly at hand, but little did she know, Summer _Break_ was already over. He glanced at the clock subtly, noting the time of day.

_They'd just be getting out of classes…wouldn't they?_ He thought to himself, closing his eyes to think of a lie.

"Yeah." he said finally. "The next time we meet, I really want to blow their socks off."

Alina smiled and turned to grant him entry to the dueling room. "Then come this way." she said gently, gesturing toward the entrance beside her. "I'm sure there's plenty of advice I could give you, both in dueling…_and _strengthening bonds."

Konami nodded. "Thanks." he said, turning to walk with her into the glowing hall. "I really appreciate it."

_Though as far as strengthening bonds with **those** guys goes...I could care less._

* * *

><p><strong>Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Learning to Shine<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arc Two – Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Return<strong>

* * *

><p>"ACHOO!" Jaden sneezed. "Oh man, someone important must be talking about my awesome dueling skills! But as I was saying, here we are, Year Two of Duel Academy! I still can't believe I managed to pass all my finals to keep chillin in the Slifer Red Dorm!"<p>

"Uh…Jaden?" Syrus asked, peeking his head over the side of the cliff with a curious look on his face. "Who are you talking to?"

"Uh, who else?" Jaden asked, grinning at his silver-haired opponent standing across from him on the rocky shore. "My opponent! But don't worry about that Sy! Cause the point is, it's good to be back!"

"If only all of us _were_ back." Syrus sighed. "Konami never showed up! And don't forget, the Chancellor's missing too! You don't think…something happened to them do you?!"

"Heh, you worry way too much Sy!" Jaden grinned. "I'm sure they're just running a little late. Wish Chancellor Sheppard would've left someone other than Crowler in charge though. Someone nice and sweet, like Dorothy…or Miss Fontaine!"

"Uh…I don't know about those choices Jaden. Dorothy's nice and all, but she'd probably fatten us all up with her sandwiches! And don't get me started on Miss Fontaine's Tennis hobby!" Syrus complained. "The school wouldn't last a week!"

"And neither will I if I don't hurry up and get my game on!" Jaden admitted. "So how about it new guy? I may not know who you are, but let's duel!"

Syrus sighed, glancing again at the silver-haired duelist standing across from Jaden. He hadn't said anything thus far, though he had seemed to be listening to at least some part of their conversation…and why in the world did he look so familiar?!

"So," Jaden said, "what's your name new guy?"

"You can call me A.P." the silver-haired duelist said with a nod, smiling confidently at Jaden's tone.

"Alright App," Jaden said, getting it wrong already, "then let's throw down!"

A.P. nodded and raised his Duel Disk to comply.

**DUEL**

**JADEN VS A.P.**

**JADEN – 4000 LP**

**A.P. – 4000 LP**

"Okay, you ready freshman?" Jaden asked, glancing at his starting hand with a confident grin.

A.P. nodded, appearing just as confident, if not more so, than Jaden himself. "Bring it!" the boy shouted, maintaining his gentle demeanor as he spoke.

Unknown to the pair, two more onlookers had just walked in on their duel. Alexis and Chazz. The two stopped to stand beside Syrus, glancing down toward the duel's position with surprised, if not resigned looks on their faces.

"Well, Jaden sure doesn't waste any time, does he?" Alexis asked.

"Of course not." Chazz grunted. "But it doesn't surprise me that he'd challenge a freshman. What a loser!"

"Hey, take that back!" Syrus complained. "Besides, it's the other way around! It's the freshman who challenged him! He just showed up at our dorm room and was all, "I wanna throw down with the best duelist at the Academy, and from what I hear that's Jaden Yuki!" And that brings us here. But take a close look at him! I could swear that I've seen him before!"

"You're right!" Alexis breathed.

Chazz nodded as well. "He does look familiar.

"Maybe he graduated from that snooty prep school of yours?" Alexis asked, glancing to Chazz for confirmation.

Syrus laughed. "Yeah! He definitely looks rich enough, and stuck-up enough!"

"Look shrimp, he's nothing like me!" Chazz shouted, only to find that he'd soon be proven wrong.

**TURN ONE – A.P.**

"I summon Ojama Yellow in Defense Position!" A.P. shouted, placing Chazz's signature monster onto his Duel Disk face-up.

In a flash of light an exact copy of the annoying yellow beast appeared on the Field, prompting Chazz to cry out in shock and shame.

Ojama Yellow – (LIGHT/Beast) – LV2 – (0/1000)

"Ojama?" Jaden asked. "Are you sure?"

"See! We're not alike!" Chazz snapped. "There's no way I'd start out with a lame card like that!"

_Only because you like to save the best for last, right boss?!_ Ojama Yellow asked him, earning only a deeper scowl from the black-dressed duelist.

"Wrong, now beat it pig-stain!" he grimaced, forgetting where he was and who he was standing beside.

"_Excuse me?_" Alexis asked, glaring at the boy as if he had said it to her.

In essence, he had. Ojama Yellow, like most Duel Spirits, was invisible to the common eye, and as a result…duelists like Alexis could not see them. Chazz was, in her eyes, talking to himself…and insulting _her._

"Er, nothing!" Chazz said, quickly backpedaling so as to not offend his crush.

"That's what I thought." Alexis said. "But back on subject, I wonder what else this kid has in his Deck?"

"We'll find out soon," Syrus replied, "because it's Jaden's Turn!"

The slacker hero grinned as he drew his next card.

**TURN TWO – JADEN**

"Looks like class is in session, so it's time for you to meet your teacher!" Jaden shouted, grabbing a single card from his hand to place on his Duel Disk. "Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

A bolt of lightning surged onto the Field at the words, and the armored hero of light emerged from within, fully prepared to strike out against Jaden's foes in the name of _JUSTICE!_

Elemental Hero Sparkman – (LIGHT/Warrior) – LV4 – (1600/1400)

"Alright freshman!" Jaden shouted. "I think it's time for your first Duel Academy lesson! Sparkman, attack Ojama Yellow!"

The hero nodded at the command and released a shower of sparks from his fingertips that easily engulfed the small beast opposing them. A great explosion burst out upon contact, showering the side of the cliff with holographic debris that would cause no real harm. Jaden clenched his fist victoriously upon seeing his opponent defenseless.

"Heh. Looks like there's some lessons you gotta learn the hard way, right? But trust me, I can teach you way more than some lame school lecture!" he said.

A.P. smiled and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Wow," he said happily, "so I guess it's true! You are as good as they say!"

Jaden grinned. "Thanks for the props, but when you play cards like Ojama, you're not exactly making things tough!"

"He's right." Chazz said with a smile from above. Unfortunately for him, Jaden wasn't finished.

"What'd you do," the slacker asked, "take lessons from Chazz or something?"

"Don't know em," A.P. said, "but I _do_ know that it's time we tried this again! Here I go, draw!"

**TURN THREE – A.P.**

"And now that I have, I think I'll set a face-down and answer my cellphone!" he continued, placing a single card onto his Duel Disk before reaching inside his pocket for his phone.

"Answer your cellphone?" Jaden asked. "What are you-?"

No sooner had Jaden started to ask his question did a series of arrogant chimes echo through their surroundings, revealing that the boy's phone was, in fact, ringing. On the cliffs above the duel, the onlookers all blanched in confusion and horror as the "freshman" did one of the most disrespectful things one could do during a duel – ignore their opponent.

"It's me." A.P. said, smiling as he answered the expensive-looking device. "What up? Nah, I'm not busy at all!"

"What in the – who whips out a cellphone in the middle of a duel?!" Chazz asked. "That's obnoxious!"

Syrus nodded in agreement. "Yeah! He really is like you Chazz!"

"Ugh…calm down." Jaden told himself, setting a hand on his heart. "You were a crazy kid like him last year Jaden. Though…I didn't even know we got reception out here."

"That's right." A.P. continued, ignorant to the comments regarding his behavior. "Yeah, I'm dueling him as we speak! So, any last minutes words of advice? Absolutely thanks for the call." He hung up, turning back to face Jaden once more with a grin.

"Alright, get your phone off and your game on!" Jaden said as he watched A.P. put the card back into his pocket. "Just make sure you actually play a good card this time, alright?"

"Oh, you mean something like this one?" A.P. asked, whipping out a green card from his hand. "It's a spell card called Reload, and here's how it works! First I get rid of all my other cards, and then shuffle them back into my Deck before drawing the same amount I put in!"

"Wait…so you're getting a do over?" Jaden asked.

A.P. smiled. "Well, you said yourself that I needed better cards, so I thought I'd start over!"

"Heheh…I knew that!" Jaden said sheepishly. "Way to…follow my advice, freshman! So tell me, what else have you learned from dueling an upperclassman?"

"This." A.P. said with a smirk. "I activate the Sanctuary in the Sky!"

As he placed the Field Spell onto his Duel Disk, a blinding light engulfed the Field, transporting its inhabitants to the world above where the ruined Sanctuary stood in all its glory. Jaden glanced around in confusion at his new surroundings, before noting the Field's appearance.

"So…" he said quietly. "You played a big building on some clouds huh? Exactly what I would've done. Glad I could help."

"So then I guess you knew that I'd play this!" A.P. continued, throwing out a monster onto his Duel Disk. "The Warrior of Zera!"

In a flash the dark-skinned warrior appeared in his green armor, raising his blade in preparation to fight.

Warrior of Zera – (EARTH/Warrior) – LV4 – (1600/1600)

"But here's a little twist for ya! I'm sacrificing him to summon Archlord Zerato!"

A large blue pillar engulfed the Warrior of Zera's form at the words, sweeping the monster into the sky and imbuing him with the power of the heavens above. Dark skin became pink, and the warrior's green garb transformed into a pair of angelic wings, granting him the power he so long sought.

Archlord Zerato – (LIGHT/Fairy) – LV8 – (2800/2300)

"And here's something else you might not have expected," A.P. continued, shipping a card into his Graveyard. "I'm sending my Mystical Shine Ball to the Graveyard, and thanks to Zerato's effect, it takes all your monsters with it!"

A shining sphere suddenly appeared in the Sanctuary's appearance, sending a deadly stream of light down toward Jaden's side of the Field. Sparkman cried out as the beam swept over his form, sending him packing to the Graveyard and leaving Jaden's Field utterly defenseless.

"And now…Archlord Zerato attacks you directly!" A.P. continued. "_Sacred Surge!_"

The powerful angel harrumphed at the command, taking flight to the heavens above before sending a shower of deadly feathers down upon Jaden's form. The Slifer cried out in surprise as the feathers crashed into the ground around him, forcing him to raise his Duel Disk to shield himself from being harmed, despite them being mere holograms.

**JADEN – 1200 LP**

**A.P. – 4000 LP**

"Oh man, that's gonna leave a mark." Syrus said. "It's like this one time, at Duel Camp, when an Archlord attacked me-"

"Zip it twerp!" Chazz grunted, putting a stop to the story before it began. "I'm trying to watch!"

A.P. continued to smile good-naturedly as his Zerato returned to his Field, and he lowered his Duel Disk to regard Jaden. "That's all for now. You're not hurt, are you?"

"Hurt? Are you kidding?" Jaden asked.

"Uh, no." A.P. replied.

Jaden grinned. "I've been waiting all summer for a match like this! And the best part is it's my move! Draw!"

**TURN FOUR – JADEN**

"I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in Defense Mode!" Jaden shouted, prompting the large earthen hero to appear in response to his master's summons.

Elemental Hero Clayman – (EARTH/Warrior) – LV4 – (800/2000)

"But the fun doesn't stop there, because now I'm activating the Spell Card _Metamorphosis!_" Jaden continued. "It allows me to sacrifice my Elemental Hero Clayman to bring out my Elemental Hero Clay Guardian!"

A shining pillar engulfed the heavy hero in response to the words, and suddenly Clayman reappeared, bearing a large shield and a knightly helm. He too knelt down into Defense Position, but not before fixing A.P. with a stern glare.

Elemental Hero Clay Guardian – (EARTH/Warrior) – LV4 – (0/2800)

"Now go! Patrol Penalty!" Jaden shouted.

"What's that?!" A.P. asked in confusion before doubling over in pain. "Tell me!"

"With pleasure!" Jaden said, clenching his fist eagerly as he watched A.P.'s Life Points drop. "See, Patrol Penalty is Clay Guardian's special effect! It inflicts Two Hundred points of damage to you for every card you control! And since you control three, that means your Life Points drop by Six Hundred!"

A.P. grimaced at the revelation before glancing at his Duel Disk, noting that the number of Life Points he had did in fact decrease.

**JADEN – 1200 LP**

**A.P. – 3400 LP**

"Now I'll throw down a face-down and end my Turn!" Jaden shouted. "Now, before you make your move, let me lay it down for ya! Your first problem is that you're using way too many of your cards at one time! Next, your Archlord has the same number of Attack Points as my Clay Guardian, so your chance of winning is Ninety Five percent!"

A.P. glared. "Excuse me _oh wise one_, but aren't those good odds?!"

Jaden laughed sheepishly. "Ah, well…I was just testing ya!"

Alexis and Chazz both sighed in resignation.

"Smooth Jaden." Alexis said.

Chazz folded his arms in distaste. "How did that loser make it past the review board?"

"Wait," Syrus asked, "you mean his math was wrong?"

"All I need is a monster that's stronger than yours!" A.P. said. "Now it's time to find out what fate has in store for me."

"It's not about fate." Jaden corrected. "It's about listening. I _always_ listen to what my cards have to tell me."

A.P. grimaced. "You really are nuts! You expect me to have a conversation with my cards?!"

"Yeah," Jaden told him, "try using your cell! Maybe use a text message! You never know, they just might answer!"

Winged Kuriboh took that moment to appear from within Jaden's Duel Disk, cooing softly in response to the boy's words.

_This Jaden kid isn't what I expected at all._ A.P thought to himself. _I mean, he gives useless advice, can't compute a simple math problem, and to top it all off, he hears voices in his head! Guess it's time to end this duel and move on with my life._

"Remember freshman, listen to your Deck!" Jaden said.

A.P. sighed. "Whatever. I'm going."

**TURN FIVE – A.P.**

"Ugh…"

"Bad card huh?" Jaden asked. "You might want to work on that poker face a bit!"

"Perhaps…" A.P. said, answering with a smile. "Or maybe I just want you to think it's a bad card. Or could it be I don't _want_ to win?"

Jaden blanched. "And you call _me_ nuts!"

A.P. laughed. "Tell me Jaden, when you accepted my challenge did you ever stop and ask yourself just what I want? Why I'd bother coming here, and more importantly, why I challenged _you_? Well the truth is I heard you were the best, and I came here to test it."

"Come on, you can't be serious!" Jaden said. "Hello, this is Duel Academy bro! They give us tests in this place every day! But they're never as sweet as this!"

"Of course they're not, because this one's not about grades!" A.P. answered. "It's about destiny!"

Jaden blinked. "…What?"

"Maybe my _Beckoning Light_ will clear things up!" A.P. answered, revealing the card he'd laid face-down on his last Turn. "Here's how it works! I toss out all the cards in my hand, and then add one LIGHT attribute monster back to it from the Graveyard! Of course, he won't be there long, because now I'll use Zerato's effect again to send my Mystical Shine Ball right back! And you know what that means, don't you?" A.P. said with a smirk. "Your guardian's a goner! See ya!"

He sent the LIGHT Fairy back into his Graveyard, prompting its holy light to rain down upon the Field once more. Clay Guardian cried out as a second wave of light engulfed his being, sending him on a one-way trip to the Graveyard and leaving Jaden defenseless once again.

"Woah…not bad." Jaden said.

"You think that's impressive?" A.P. asked. "Wait until you see this! Archlord attack Jaden directly! _Sacred Surge!_"

The angel's wings began to glow with unearthly power as he took to the skies once more, preparing to end the duel with a single attack. As usual however, Jaden had something to say.

"Your Archlord's gonna have to chill for a sec!" he shouted. "Because I'm playing my face-down, _Flute of Summoning Kuriboh!_ As for what it does…well, it's pretty obvious! It…summons a Kuriboh, or in this case, a _Winged_ Kuriboh!"

Jaden's Duel Spirit cooed quietly as it appeared on the Field just in time to take the brunt of the Archlord's attack. As the angelic feathers pierced its form, it cooed once more to give Jaden support before exploding.

"Thanks for taking the hit pal." Jaden said quietly before turning his attention back to A.P. "Now then, what was all that business back there about destiny?"

"It's obvious." A.P. said. "Everything that happens is planned out the day we're born. Losers are going to be losers, and legends are born to be legends!"

"Legend? Who me?" Jaden asked curiously. "Nah, come on! _Hero_ perhaps, or maybe teen idol! Ahahaha!"

Again, Jaden's friends sighed from above.

"Oh Jaden…would someone please stop him?" Alexis asked.

Syrus smiled. "At least he's having fun!"

"Glad someone is!" Chazz snorted.

"Hehahahaha! I'm a superstar! Who knew?!" Jaden cheered. "Well, I guess I did!"

_And to think my manager told me to lose to this guy!_ A.P. thought with a blank stare.

"Alright!" Jaden continued, throwing his hand to the sky. "It's the legend's Turn! So stand back! Draw!"

**TURN SIX – JADEN**

"Sweetness! I play Elemental Hero Bubbleman in Attack Mode!" Jaden shouted.

The watery hero appeared at the words and turned to stare at the far more powerful Archlord floating above him.

Elemental Hero Bubbleman – (WATER/Warrior) – LV4 – (800/1200)

"And since Bubbleman is the only card I control, that means I get to draw two more cards from my Deck!" Jaden continued.

_Liar._ A.P. thought with a deadpan stare. _That effect only works if Bubbleman is the only card on the Field while you have no cards in your hand!_

"Anyway, I'll go ahead and throw down a face-down, and then activate this – _the Warrior Returning Alive!_" Jaden said, placing a card onto his Duel Disk before revealing the Spell in his hand. "And in case you didn't know, this means that one of the warriors in my Graveyard gets to return – you know, alive! I'm bringing back my Sparkman!" Jaden declared, adding the warrior back to his hand before reaching for another card. "And now that I have him…I think I'll activate _Polymerization_ to fuse him, Avian, and Bubbleman to create Elemental Hero Tempest!"

As the three chosen monsters disappeared inside the portal that symbolized nearly _all_ of Jaden's moves, a single warrior emerged. He flapped his Avian-like wings before descending upon the Field, and glared at the Archlord from beneath his shining blue visor.

Elemental Hero Tempest – (WIND/Warrior) – LV8 – (2800/2800)

"How's that?" Jaden asked, earning no response from his opponent. "Speechless huh? Well this'll make you squeal! Tempest, attack Archlord Zerato!"

The warrior roared at the command and lunged toward his determined foe with extreme prejudice. Raising the cannon inherited from Bubbleman, Tempest released a single glowing wave of energy, engulfing Zerato whole.

"But wait Jaden!" Syrus shouted out from above. "Tempest will lose!"

Alexis and Chazz both stared at Syrus blankly.

"Uh, no he won't." Alexis said.

Chazz agreed. "Didn't you learn that in summer school?"

Syrus sighed.

Jaden grinned. "I'm sure you know this, but all I have to do is send one card on my Field to the Graveyard, and then Tempest won't be destroyed by battle!"

As Jaden's face-down Trap disappeared, an explosion engulfed the Field, rendering A.P. defenseless while clearing the way for Jaden.

"Now for the encore!" Jaden continued, revealing his last play of the game. "_De-Fusion_! It lets me send Tempest back to the Extra Deck, and then bring back the Fusion Material monsters who made him! In this case, my Sparkman, Bubbleman, and Avian all get summoned to the Field! And you know what that means…as a friend of mine would say, it's game over! Bubbleman, _Hydro Pump!_ Avian, _Quill Cascade_! And Sparkman, finish him off with _Static Shockwave!_"

The three monsters attacked, delivering just enough damage to the defenseless A.P. to bring his Life Points down to zero. The boy cried out as he lost, slumping down to his knees as his Field Spell vanished, returning the pair to the world they knew.

**JADEN – 1200 LP**

**A.P. – 0 LP**

"Uh…whoops." Jaden said. "Hey, are you alright over there?! I hope my Triple Threat didn't rock you too hard!"

"Nah, I'm fine." A.P. said, climbing back to his feet as he spoke. "Nice game."

"Right on!" Jaden agreed. "You had some pretty sweet moves! Not bad…for a freshman that is!"

"Gee, thanks." A.P. replied with a blank face.

Jaden grinned. "You just keep on practicing kid! Maybe you'll even be a legend someday! You know, like me! Ha! But that's a long way off. First you have to stop being so cocky. I mean, I'm great but you don't see me bragging!"

"Thanks for the advice. I'll uh…see you around." A.P. said, and he walked away, leaving Jaden to his thoughts.

"Heheh…a legend huh? I think I could get used to that!" Jaden thought to himself aloud, smiling cheekily at the idea.

"Oh please!" Chazz said, approaching the boy alongside Alexis and Sy. "Anyone who thinks _you're_ a legend obviously isn't the sharpest pack in the box!"

"Maybe, but you have to admit the guy was cute." Alexis said.

Jaden blanched. "I…didn't notice. Anyway, I'm sure we haven't seen the last of App!"

"Hey! Wait!" Syrus said. "He said his name was A.P.! Now that I think about it…ah! That's right! Aster Phoenix!"

"What…?" Alexis asked, glancing at Syrus in shock.

"Look, he's right here!" Syrus continued, retrieving a large red dueling book from his bag.

"Okay…" Jaden said, glancing at the picture in the book. "So he's got a weird name. What of it?"

"Jaden! Think!" Alexis said. "Aster Phoenix is the number one duelist in the World League! He's a Pro!"

Chazz's eyes went wide. "You're kidding me!"

"Heh…" Jaden grinned. "Looks like the Pro took a schooling from the student!"

"Um…actually Jaden," Syrus hesitated to tell him, "Aster has a habit of using random cards in his duels. This far, he hasn't used his real Deck even once in a match!"

"What?!" Jaden asked in surprise. "You mean…I dueled a guy with leftover cards?!"

"Hey at least you won." Alexis said with a smile.

"That's right, you legend you." Chazz smirked.

Jaden grinned. "You're right! And now, I have a rematch to look forward too!" he clenched his fist tight, and then threw it toward the sky. "Alright Aster! This game…is still on!"

**-GX-**

"This game is _over!_" Konami roared, sweeping his hand forward for the final attack. "Go, _Synchro Monster!_ Attack her directly!"

Konami's summoned monster roared and promptly slashed across Alina's form, forcing the girl to her knees as her Life Points dropped to zero.

**KONAMI – 800 LP**

**ALINA – 0 LP**

The gong signifying the end of the duel rang throughout the room, and Konami stumbled back to watch as his monsters' holograms faded away. "I won again…looks like I'm finally starting to get the hang of this thing."

"Yes. You have grown exponentially since the first duel we engaged in." Alina said as she climbed back to her feet. "This marks the fourth time now that you've defeated me with a Synchro Monster. Shall we take a break?"

"As good a time as any, I suppose." Konami shrugged, sliding his Deck back into its respective holster before deactivating his Duel Disk. "Besides, that employee of yours might be getting angst…wondering what we're doing back here all alone."

"Haa…" Alina sighed. "Freyja is…a little eccentric, but she has come far. Compared to how she used to act…well, she's practically an angel."

"Really?" Konami asked in surprise. "What was she before this then, a Yakuza?"

"Ahaha…something like that." Alina replied. "But it simply would not do for us to talk about her behind her back, would it?"

Konami shook his head. "I disagree. The _only_ time to talk about someone is when they aren't there to hear it. Like my friend Jaden. He's a pretty decent duelist, but when it comes to anything else he's a little slow in the brain-"

"_Allllllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_ Freyja's voice rang through the room, though the girl herself appeared nowhere in sight. _"We have a customer!"_

"Again?" Alina asked aloud. "How…unexpected."

"It's unexpected for you to have customers?" Konami asked. _Well,_ he thought, _with someone like Freyja working here, I'm not surprised._

"Excuse me for a moment." Alina said, bowing politely before making to leave. "I need to see to our new arrival."

"Ah, it's no problem." Konami said, moving to follow her. "Like you said, we were about to take a break anyway. I might head back to the hotel for a bit-"

As they pushed through the doors leading back to the main room, Konami froze in his tracks. The person standing there, awaiting service…he _knew_ that man. Knew him so well in fact, that Konami knew there could only be one reason for him to be in the city, in _that_ room, at that time.

"Ah, Konami!" the man said joyfully, smiling brightly as he always did when he spoke. The smile of the devil, Konami thought. "You wouldn't believe how long I've been looking for you! Could we chat?"

As he listened to the man's words, Konami's heart slowly began to beat again. His eyes narrowed, and he regarded the man with no small level of disdain before uttering a reply.

"That depends on the subject you intend to discuss…_Sheppard._"

The man continued to smile, and through it all, Alina blinked.

* * *

><p><strong>A new rival, and an old acquaintance! As Jaden and friends return to Duel Academy for Year Two, Konami gets a visit from the Chancellor himself! What is the meaning of his arrival? Why – <strong>_**How**_** has he tracked Konami down?! Most importantly…Will he buy Pokémon cards?! Find out in the next chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force – Learning to Shine!**

* * *

><p><strong>Arc Two – Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>


	12. Return of the Smiling Sheppard

"This game is _over!_" Konami roared, sweeping his hand forward for the final attack. "Go, my monster! Attack her directly!"

Konami's summoned monster roared and promptly slashed across Alina's form, forcing the girl to her knees as her Life Points dropped to zero.

**KONAMI – 800 LP**

**ALINA – 0 LP**

The gong signifying the end of the duel rang throughout the room, and Konami stumbled back to watch as his monsters' holograms faded away. "I won again…looks like I'm finally starting to get the hang of this thing."

"Yes. You have grown exponentially since the first duel we engaged in." Alina said as she climbed back to her feet. "This marks the fourth time now that you've defeated me with a Synchro Monster. Shall we take a break?"

"As good a time as any, I suppose." Konami shrugged, sliding his Deck back into its respective holster before deactivating his Duel Disk. "Besides, that employee of yours might be getting angst…wondering what we're doing back here all alone."

"Haa…" Alina sighed. "Freyja is…a little eccentric, but she has come far. Compared to how she used to act…well, she's practically an angel."

"Really?" Konami asked in surprise. "What was she before this then, a Yakuza?"

"Ahaha…something like that." Alina replied. "But it simply would not do for us to talk about her behind her back, would it?"

Konami shook his head. "I disagree. The _only_ time to talk about someone is when they aren't there to hear it. Like my friend Jaden. He's a pretty decent duelist, but when it comes to anything else he's a little slow in the brain-"

"_Allllllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_ Freyja's voice rang through the room, though the girl herself appeared nowhere in sight. _"We have a customer!"_

"Again?" Alina asked aloud. "How…unexpected."

"It's unexpected for you to have customers?" Konami asked. _Well,_ he thought, _with someone like Freyja working here, I'm not surprised._

"Excuse me for a moment." Alina said, bowing politely before making to leave. "I need to see to our new arrival."

"Ah, it's no problem." Konami said, moving to follow her. "Like you said, we were about to take a break anyway. I might head back to the hotel for a bit-"

As they pushed through the doors leading back to the main room, Konami froze in his tracks. The person standing there, awaiting service…he _knew_ that man. Knew him so well in fact, that Konami knew there could only be one reason for him to be in the city, in _that_ room, at that time.

"Ah, Konami!" the man said joyfully, smiling brightly as he always did when he spoke. The smile of the devil, Konami thought. "You wouldn't believe how long I've been looking for you! Could we chat?"

As he listened to the man's words, Konami's heart slowly began to beat again. His eyes narrowed, and he regarded the man with no small level of disdain before uttering a reply.

"That depends on the subject you intend to discuss…_Sheppard._"

The man continued to smile, and through it all, Alina blinked.

* * *

><p><strong>Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Learning to Shine<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arc Two – Chapter Two<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Return<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ah…you two know each other?" Alina asked curiously.<p>

"You could say that." Konami said with a frown. He glared at Sheppard fiercely. "How did you find me?"

Sheppard chuckled jollily at the words before gesturing to his blinking PDA. "Your Duel Disk. All students are required to have the tracker installed. Of course, I never expected for it to work when you were _off_-campus. Good fortune on my part, I suppose."

"More like good stalking." Konami grunted. "And you have these on every student? I'm surprised you haven't been sued for invading their privacy yet."

"Oh come now Konami," Sheppard said, "you should know that the tracking app is only used in the most extreme of circumstances! There's no need to be so upset."

"You just showed up uninvited and revealed that you've been stalking me for who knows how long." Konami replied with a deadpan stare. "I think there _is_ a need to be upset…and with all you've done, you're lucky I haven't punched you yet."

Sheppard chuckled once more, though it was less confident than usual, almost as if the man honestly expected Konami to do it.

"Oh just stop it already." Konami sighed. "I'm not going to hit you. Who do I look like, Chazz?"

Sheppard frowned. "Well with an attitude like that…"

"What do you want, Sheppard?" Konami asked, rubbing his brow in annoyance at the man's presence. "I know you well enough to guess that you didn't track me down to a card shop for a social visit."

Sheppard nodded understandably before glancing to the two women roaming about the shop. If the looks on their faces were anything to go by, it was clear that they were interested in the conversation to be had…even if they were pretending to mind their own business. The man turned his head back to Konami and spoke.

"Perhaps you'd like to take this somewhere a little more private? What I have to say to you…it's not something that should be said in the presence of strangers." Sheppard said.

"If that's the case, should I bother hearing it at all?" Konami asked aloud, sighing again as he received no response. "Fine, I'll hear you out. Alina and I were about to take a break anyway."

"Ah…if that's the case, feel free to use one of the back rooms. I'll ensure no other customers disturb you while you are there." Alina said kindly, gesturing to the same hall she and Konami had entered through moments prior.

"Huh? Are you sure? We can step out if it's a problem." Konami said.

"Not at all!" Alina assured him, waving her hands frantically as she spoke. "Please use the room as you see fit!"

"Well then, don't mind if we do!" Sheppard said with a jolly grin, and he strolled past Konami into the hall.

Side by side they walked in silence, exchanging nothing as Alina guided them to the offered room. She bowed to them politely as they entered, and shut the door behind them so as to ensure they wouldn't be disturbed. Konami doubted going that far was necessary. After all, from what he'd seen; outside of Sheppard's unexpected appearance, he had been the only customer there anyway – but that was beside the point.

"Nice girl." Sheppard said. "Is she your boss?"

"No." Konami answered, walking toward the center of the room as he spoke. "I don't even work here. I'm a customer…like you."

"And she's letting you use one of their back rooms?" Sheppard asked in amazement.

"Don't act so surprised, Sheppard. I may not be as outgoing as Jaden, but I can make friends just like anyone else." Konami said, folding his arms. "So, what was it you wanted to talk about? It must be at least somewhat important if you've come this far to discuss it."

Sheppard frowned. "Straight to the point then…very well. I've come to you now to request that you return to finish your studies at Duel Academy!"

"No."

The answer was swift and concise, for the question was the exact one Konami had been expecting.

"I'm afraid that's not the answer I was looking for Konami." Sheppard said with a frown.

Konami grimaced. "Tough luck. There's no way I'm stepping foot in that place. No way in hell. You'd have to be crazy to expect me to go back there, especially with you."

"Konami…"

"No, Sheppard." Konami said, cutting the man off. "I'm not going back to Duel Academy. Like I told you the day I departed…there's nothing left for me there."

"But…your friends!" Sheppard argued. "The comrades with whom you shed blood and tears! Would you forsake them so easily?!"

"...No." Konami replied. "But then, this isn't about them, is it? It's about dragging me back to Duel Academy. It's about taking me back to the place where the Shadow Riders saw fit to make our lives a living hell! There's no way I can go there…not to the place where Kagemaru managed to walk away unscathed!"

Sheppard frowned. "Kagemaru? You can't mean…don't tell me that _that's_ what this is about?! If it's about the decision to let him go-"

"I know." Konami interrupted. "Jaden was the one who dueled him, after all. He was the one who had earned the right to determine Kagemaru's punishment. I understood that. I _accepted_ that…but that doesn't mean I had to like it. Kagemaru got people _killed_, Sheppard. Him and those cards he released. Because of them, Professor Banner and Yuma both…" he clenched his fist and trailed off, unwilling to continue.

"You don't mean to say that you blame Jaden for this?! It wasn't his doing!" Sheppard argued. "He saw a chance to put an end to the fighting, and did what was necessary to bring about a peaceful conclusion! Enough blood had been shed that night! I'd have thought you'd realize that more than anyone else!"

"I did realize it, what Jaden was doing…and why he was doing it!" Konami snapped, glaring at Sheppard as he spoke. "And I don't blame him! Like you said, enough people had died that day…but when I think back to that moment…when I recall how close I was to that man, and how easy it would have been to wrap my hands around his neck…! Sometimes I wonder if it was worth letting him go. Do you know that feeling, Sheppard? The feeling that fills your gut when the person responsible for all the pain and suffering you've endured is right there, just outside your reach, and that the only reason you can't put an end to him is because you know it's not what _they_ would have wanted? That regret…that guilt. It hurts, Sheppard. It hurts more than anything I can convey with mere words! Yuma died because of that man's actions…and yet, he's still alive and well because we let him off with a slap on the wrist! _Do you have any idea what that feels like?!_"

"No." Sheppard replied. "But I know that sitting here and crying about it isn't helping anyone."

Konami scowled. "I'm not crying, and I'll have you know I was just fine before you decided to show up!"

"You're not fine Konami!" Sheppard said. "The fact that you've been running around the world with an underage gambler like Pierre is proof of that!"

"Underage gambler? What's that got to do with anything – hang on," Konami said, squinting his eyes in suspicion at the words, "how do you know I've been running around with Pierre? Have you…have you been _spying_ on me?!"

"I'd hardly call it spying." Sheppard retorted. "Not when all I have to do is look in the newspaper to see your latest debacle!"

As he finished speaking, Sheppard reached into his jacket's deep pockets to retrieve a bundle of paper and slap it in front of Konami swiftly. The boy glanced at it warily, recognizing it as a single article detailing an event in France. Paris, to be specific.

He took hold of the paper and examined it further, realizing that its contents could not have been good. He was not disappointed.

_MAN ARRESTED FOR INDECENT EXPOSURE_

_Today, an 18-year old gambler is facing a handful of charges after authorities say they found him inside a casino naked from the waist down. Officers were called to the Cercle Anglais Casino after getting word of a disturbance at the business. When they arrived, they learned witnesses claimed a man had allegedly been dancing on the Blackjack table without any pants._

_According to the arrest report, a worker at the casino was called to the table after the dealer called security. The man told police he saw the Gambler standing naked on the table while swinging his hips to the theme of Pegasus' hit song "Face Up, Face Down."_

_When officers attempted to arrest the man, he resisted saying, "What's wrong with being naked?" The man was arrested by several officers, who wrapped him in a plastic tarpaulin as he fought and screamed._

_The man is charged with gross misdemeanor indecent exposure, obstruction, and misdemeanor disorderly conduct for both exposure and underage gambling. His bail is set at 3997 Euro._

A picture taken by videophone was attached, displaying a drunk Pierre wailing as he was "gift-wrapped" by several officers of the law. In the corner, a shame-faced Konami was bowing his cap, attempting not to be seen as he stood among the gathered crowd.

"That…wasn't entirely his fault." Konami said slowly, lowering the article as he spoke. "Pierre was…he was drunk at the time. He didn't have any control over his actions. Apparently the expensive type of booze does that to you."

"Oh?" Sheppard asked, unamused. "So not only is he an underage gambler…but an underage alcoholic as well! Perhaps I should have a few words with him, after I'm done with you."

"You won't be having words with him, Sheppard." Konami said. "Besides, not only is he not in the city right now, but Pierre's not even one of your students! And even if he was, last I checked, you aren't exactly a teacher right now yourself!"

The declaration caught Sheppard off guard, and the man narrowed his eyes to stare defiantly at his wayward charge.

"Surprised?" Konami asked, folding his arms as he spoke. "Yeah, I heard about it. How you resigned as Duel Academy's Chancellor. Tell me Sheppard, what was it that finally did you in? Was it the guilt of knowing you failed yet another of your students? Or maybe…Crowler finally grew a brain and blackmailed you with all the dirty secrets you shared?"

Sheppard frowned. "For your information, I resigned my position to take a vacation of sorts, one that included tracking you down!"

"Well congratulations, you found me." Konami replied before holding up his Duel Disk. "Now remove the tracking device that let you do it in the first place!"

"Very well. I'll remove it…" Sheppard agreed. "…on the condition that you rejoin your classmates at school, that is!"

Konami grimaced. "Still going on about that?"

"Your friends miss you, and you forget that you aren't the only one who's been hurt by Yuma's absence!" Sheppard declared. "Young Bastion was close with her as well, was he not? He too endures the pain of loss, but still he knows better than to give up on his education! What do you think Yuma would say, if she saw where you are now, what you've been doing with yourself? Do you think she'd be pleased, Konami?"

_Yeah…_Konami thought. _She probably would be, especially after she found out that I've taken hold of a new Summoning Mechanic._

He narrowed his eyes and glanced back at Sheppard. "Don't act like you can tell me what Yuma would or wouldn't have wanted. I knew her far better than you could have ever hoped to, Sheppard!"

"Then why do you not want to make her proud?" Sheppard countered. "Why do you not want to show her that her sacrifice was not in vain?!"

"Because it wasn't a sacrifice! It was murder!" Konami shouted. "Don't you understand that, Sheppard?! I _killed_ her! I beat her in a duel, and it killed her!"

"It's not your fault." Sheppard told him. "The Wicked Gods are to blame for Yuma's death. And you…you did the best you could."

Konami grimaced. "Well…my best wasn't good enough. Even though I won the duel…even though I "saved the day"…someone still wound up getting hurt. And that type of pain…knowing that it was your actions that got a friend killed…it's not something that you can recover from so easily."

Sheppard slowly nodded his agreement. "Maybe not…" he said softly, "…but what you've been doing Konami, it simply isn't healthy. Gallivanting around with some stranger in search of pleasure and fun…it's just not like you! What happened to the young man who would face his problems head on? Where is the lad who would fight tooth and nail to reclaim his dignity, even if it meant climbing grandeur heights or visiting far-off places to do so?"

"He gave up." Konami said.

Sheppard shook his head. "No." he said, refusing to believe it. "The Konami I knew wasn't someone who'd just bow out once the going got tough! He was stubborn as a mule, as bullheaded as they come, and if he could see you now, I have no doubt that he'd be the first one to try and knock some sense back into you – by any means necessary!"

"Well, thanks for the praise Sheppard," Konami said, "but when it comes to Duel Academy, my mind is made up…and there's nothing you can say that can change it."

"I disagree." Sheppard said confidently. "I know for a fact that there's at least one thing on the island that will garner your interest, especially since it relates to a conversation we had before you left!"

Konami rolled his eyes. "Oh really?" he asked, folding his arms in disbelief. "And just what would that be?"

Sheppard's eyes gleamed, and he tilted his head forward as if attempting to appear super serious. Unfortunately for him, it didn't quite work. His words however, did.

"Aster Phoenix."

The name brought Konami pause. "You mean that Pro Duelist everyone's talking about? What's he got to do with anything?"

"You don't know?" Sheppard asked. "He's joined the Academy! One of the most prestigious freshmen we've had enroll this year, from what I hear. The idea of being able to duel against a Pro whenever you want…surely such a thing appeals to a dueling addict like you?"

"Hardly." Konami grunted. "Just because someone's famous doesn't mean they're a great duelist. Besides, if you're trying to sell me on the aspect of having a challenge…Jaden is more than enough."

"Haaaaaaa~?" a voice asked from beyond the doors, drawing the gazes of both Konami and Sheppard. "Are you joking? Aster Phoenix is more than just famous you know, and he's not just any type of challenge! He's Number One! Numero Uno! The next big thing! People have even taken to calling him the Yugi Muto of the future generation you know?!"

A brief period of silence filled the room, and a sudden squeak followed. Whoever had spoken clearly just realized that they'd done so out loud…alerting their presence to the two men inside. Two men…who were less than happy.

Konami quickly slid the door to the room open, revealing a red-faced Freyja and shameful Alina standing just beyond the room's walls. His eyes narrowed. "Freyja…Alina...Don't tell me you two were listening in this whole time?!"

"It's kind of hard not to. Not when _Alina_ here left the recorder in the room on!" Freyja accused.

"It was an accident!" Alina replied furiously. "I was about to come in and tell you but – well, by the time we got here you were already talking about that young man – Aster."

"Did you know that he hasn't used his real Deck in a Pro Duel once?!" Freyja asked, eager to jump back in on the subject of Pro Duelists. "Something about how it's his "destiny" for them to debut against a worthy opponent first."

"Sounds intriguing, but let's get back to the part where you were _eavesdropping_ on us!" Konami snapped.

"Oh, come now, Konami. There was no harm done!" Sheppard said with a smile. "Besides, like they said, it was an accident!"

"Yeah…like it was an "accident" that Kagemaru awakened the Wicked Gods." Konami muttered. "Forget it. I'm outta here." he made to brush past Alina and Freyja on his way out, pausing once he reached to door to glance back at Sheppard one last time. "And in case that wasn't clear enough, this is the part where you don't follow me."

He stepped outside, and closed the door behind him.

**-GX-**

He had gone to the Downtown District.

The noise and bustle of the crowd was enough to drown out his thoughts, though it failed to ultimately distract him from the problem at hand; Sheppard.

Konami should have _known_ the man would look for him. Sheppard always had been a little strange; and now that Konami had seen the lengths the man had gone to track him down he knew he'd been right to leave. After all, placing trackers into one's Duel Disk? How absurd was that?! _Especially_ considering that Konami's current Disk was not of a Duel Academy build! It was a custom model found in the wastes of North Academy for Horahkty's sake! When had the man even found the time to - Konami quickly stopped that line of thought, realizing that it was probably for the best that he didn't know.

Moving to sit at one of the many benches filling the sidewalks of the bustling streets, Konami sighed and tilted his head back to gaze upon the sun. His mind was filled with conflicting thoughts regarding Duel Academy and those who dwelled there. He had thought he had come to terms with his decision, but Sheppard's appearance had startled him...reopened the wounds he'd thought sealed closed. Loathe though he was to admit it, it seemed there were still some chinks in that armor of his after all.

As he made to sigh again, a great shadow suddenly bore down on him, blocking out the sunlight above. Squinting his eyes in mild annoyance, Konami opened his mouth to speak.

"I thought I told you not to follow me?"

"Ah…" a woman's voice started, giving Konami's pause. "My apologies. I had thought that statement was reserved for the dear Chancellor alone."

Gazing out from beneath his cap, Konami glanced idly at his addressor, noting that it was _not_, in fact, Sheppard.

"Alina?" he asked curiously, adjusting his position on the bench so as to regard the girl properly. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to elect myself as your companion for the moment. Your Chancellor wanted to follow you, of course. He had mentioned something about one last trump card, but after what you said…I realized that another meeting between the two of you at the moment may not have been for the best. Especially when said meeting would undoubtedly take place in such a populated area."

"You'd be right." Konami admitted with a grunt.

Alina merely smiled. "May I sit?"

Konami shrugged indecisively. "It's a free country. Do as you please."

"Then I shall!" Alina said brightly, and she quickly turned to plop down beside Konami on the bench. For several moments the girl said nothing; almost as if she was enjoying the mere presence of her temporary companion, though it was obvious the same could not be said for Konami.

He sighed. "So you heard everything."

"Yes." Alina confirmed, nodding once as she spoke.

"So you know about what I did." Konami continued, turning his gaze from her. "You know about how - about how I killed someone."

"The Chancellor believes it is more complicated than that." Alina pointed out softly.

Konami scowled at the reminder. "Well it's not." he retorted. "It's actually quite simple. I waged an attack, and it turned her to dust! Nothing more, nothing less. She was my first friend in that place…and I repaid her for it by sending her to the afterlife!"

Alina went silent for a moment, but Konami knew it was just so she could gather her thoughts. Before long she was speaking again, attempting to comfort the boy in Sheppard's place.

"You're being too hard on yourself." She said gently. "The Chancellor thinks so as well."

"Oh what does he know?!" Konami snapped. "He doesn't understand anything! And neither do you for that matter!"

"I…understand more than you think." Alina replied, retaining her calm demeanor despite Konami's aggressive approach. "Like you, I too once felt responsible for the death of a loved one."

Konami blinked in surprise. "What…?" he asked, not quite sure he had heard the girl right. Had she just…?

"It was my father." Alina went on to explain. "He was a kind man, a genius in every aspect of the word. He had allowed me to tag along on one of his many expeditions…but I didn't listen. I didn't obey his carefully constructed rules. I thought I was above them, I thought I knew better than them, and as a result…he lost his life in a dangerous attempt to save mine."

"Sorry." Konami uttered after a moment, not sure what else he could say. "I hadn't realized…"

"Do not apologize." Alina told him. "It was not your fault, and it was…a long time ago for me."

Konami blinked at the words in surprise. "So you got over it? You moved on?"

"No." Alina laughed absurdly at the thought. "Not at first. I let my grief consume me; allowed it to swell to the point where I obsessed over anything and everything involving his death, no matter how small or insignificant it was. I hated the world for taking him from me, and I loathed myself for letting it happen."

"Then how…?" Konami asked again.

Again, Alina smiled. "It was not easy, but then…I was not alone. I had allies to rely on; people that I knew would support me when I was down. Friends. There were but two, at first. A young woman who styled herself a witch, and a strong young man with a love of red…you remind me of him, actually. As time went on my number of friends grew. Freyja, Surtr…they too came to assist me in their own ways, and the pain I carried with me lessened each day. It's still there, of course. I don't believe it will ever go away, not completely. But it dims, it diminishes…until one day you can speak of it freely. Perhaps even on a bench, located in the busiest district of a metropolis the size of Domino City."

She paused to let that sink in before continuing. "The point is, regardless of whatever amount pain you hold inside you…no matter how heavy or despairing it may feel…know that you are not alone. Know that there are those who care for you, that there are those who would _support_ you, if you would but ask them too."

"And how am I supposed to do that when I can't even face them?" Konami asked. "The last time we met…it wasn't exactly a friendly parting. Now that I think about it…I never even said goodbye."

"Then maybe you should start anew." Alina said, revealing a small ticket indicating Duel Academy's _Late Transfer_ examination center. "All it takes, Konami…is a _Hello_."

Konami stared at the ticket…and made his decision.

* * *

><p><strong>As the Wangst comes to an end, a decision is made! But with an examination ahead, will Konami have what it takes to make the grade?! Find out next time, on Learning to Shine – Return of the Debut Duel!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arc Two – Chapter Two<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>


	13. Return of the Debut Duel (Part 1)

He sighed. "So you heard everything."

"Yes."

"So you know about what I did." Konami continued, turning his gaze from her. "About how I killed someone."

"The Chancellor believes it is more complicated than that." Alina pointed out softly.

Konami scowled. "Well it's not." he retorted. "It's actually quite simple. I waged an attack, and it turned her to dust! Nothing more, nothing less. She was my first friend in that place…and I repaid her for it by sending her to the afterlife!"

Alina went silent for a moment, but Konami knew it was just so she could gather her thoughts. Before long she was speaking again, attempting to comfort the boy in Sheppard's place.

"You're being too hard on yourself." She said gently. "The Chancellor thinks so as well."

That was it. Konami had had enough.

"Oh what does he know?!" Konami snapped. "He doesn't understand anything! And neither do you for that matter!"

"I…understand more than you think." Alina replied, retaining her calm demeanor despite Konami's aggressive approach. "Like you, I too once felt responsible for the death of a loved one."

Konami blinked in surprise. "What…?" he asked, not quite sure he had heard the girl right. Had she just…?

"It was my father." Alina went on to explain. "He was a kind man, a genius in every aspect of the word. He had allowed me to tag along on one of his many expeditions…but I didn't listen. I didn't obey his carefully constructed rules, and as a result…he lost his life attempting to save mine."

"Sorry." Konami uttered after a moment, not sure what else he could say. "I hadn't realized…"

"Do not apologize." Alina told him. "It was not your fault, and it was…a long time ago for me."

Konami blinked at the words in surprise. "So you got over it? You moved on? How…?"

"I didn't. Not at first." Alina said with a small smile. "I let my grief consume me; allowed it to swell to the point where I obsessed over anything and everything involving his death, no matter how small or insignificant it was. I hated the world for taking him from me, and I loathed myself for letting it happen."

"Then how…?" Konami asked again.

Again, Alina smiled. "It was not easy, but then…I was not alone. I had allies to rely on; people that I knew would support me when I was down. Friends. There were but two, at first. A young woman who styled herself a witch, and a strong young man with a love of red…you remind me of him, actually. As time went on my number of friends grew. Freyja, Surtr…they too came to assist me in their own ways, and the pain I carried with me lessened each day. It's still there, of course. I don't believe it will ever go away, not completely. But it dims, it diminishes…until one day you can speak of it freely. Perhaps even on a bench, located in the busiest district of a metropolis the size of Domino City. The point is, regardless of whatever pain you hold inside you…no matter how heavy or despairing it may feel…know that you are not alone. Know that there are those who care for you, that there are those who would _support_ you, if you would but ask them too."

"And how am I supposed to do that when I can't even face them?" Konami asked. "The last time we met…it wasn't exactly a friendly parting. Now that I think about it…I never even said goodbye."

"Then maybe you should start anew." Alina said, revealing a small ticket indicating the late transfer exam spot. "All it takes, Konami…is a _Hello_."

Konami stared at the ticket…and made his decision.

* * *

><p><strong>Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Learning to Shine<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arc Two – Chapter Three<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Return<strong>

* * *

><p>Konami woke early the next morning. Using the hotel room left to him by Pierre, – the only thing the man <em>did<em> leave him, in fact – Konami prepared for what was to be his _second_ Duel Academy debut. Of course, that had meant enduring the horror that was shopping with Alina and Freyja the day before.

He was in need of a new wardrobe, they had told him. The padded suit he'd been wearing since North Academy was out of date, they had said. Konami thought they just wanted to embarrass him. But once he'd seen what they had planned on dressing him with…he had to admit that they good taste.

Especially when said taste involved cool red jackets that could be worn as a cape.

A jacket, as a cape!

Obviously, Konami couldn't resist. Age-old recordings of Duelist Kingdom and Battle City had filled his mind, along with the appearance of the man who had won both. Indeed…the idea of be able to wear something similar to Yugi Muto in his prime…it was too much to pass up. Sure, the two girls had saddled him with a pair of huge ass goggles to wear above his hat as well, but who cared?! He had a red jacket that was _perfect_ for Slifer Red…and it could double as a cape!

A loud knocking noise broke Konami's thoughts, and as he quickly finished dressing, the noise continued to only grow louder and louder by the second.

Knock. Knock. Knock. _Pause._ Knock. Knock. Knock! Knock!

"All right already!" Konami said, swinging his _awesome_ jacket-cape over his shoulders before moving to approach the door. "I'm here, I'm here! Just stop pounding on the door!"

"Well maybe I wouldn't _have_ to pound it if somebody would hurry up and _open_ it!" Freyja shouted as the door finally gave way.

"Ugh…!" Konami started, staring at the girl in front of him. "Freyja?! What are you doing here?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" the girl chirped, placing her hands on her hips and pointing her nose in the air as she spoke. "I'm here to pick you up! You should be honored! It's not every day that the "Goddess of Victory" decides to help a lowly peon like you." She glanced him over quickly, and then nodded her head in approval. "Not bad by the way. Those clothes look better on you than I thought you would. Maybe you _won't_ end up making a fool of yourself."

"Wha…? So you _were_ trying to embarrass me!" Konami shouted. "I should have known – wait, I _did_ know. That's why I had Alina come with us!"

"Yes, yes." Freyja said, waving him off nonchalantly. "We're all so impressed with your ability to predict my attempts to humiliate you. Why, it's almost as if I hadn't been _broadcasting_ them loud and clear! Now, are you ready to go yet? You know your thing's supposed to be starting soon, right?"

"I don't need you to tell me that." Konami grunted, reaching into his pants' pockets to retrieve the small ticket he'd taken from Alina the day before. On it was a small line of text, indicating the date, time and place his examination was to occur.

_2 P.M. September 2__nd__, 2005, Kaiba Dome_

"Still, to think that your exam is taking place in the same arena where the Pros duel…that's pretty neat, huh?"

"Duel Academy always holds its exams in the Kaiba Dome." Konami said with a sigh, stuffing the ticket back into his pocket as he spoke. "It's nothing new. Last year I just didn't have to qualify. But since I'm essentially reenrolling…"

"…I get it. You have to actually earn your way in this time, huh?" Freyja smirked. "Well, try not to muck it all up. I don't think I'd be able to live it down if the person who beat _me_ couldn't even get into a school like Duel Academy!"

"If that's your way of wishing me good luck, then thanks." Konami retorted as he grabbed his Duel Disk and slid on his Deck holsters. "Now then, we should probably get going. I don't want to be late after all. Especially when doing so would only give Sheppard another reason to come track me down."

"Hm…you really don't like him do you?" Freyja asked.

Konami snorted. "It's not that I don't like him. He's a good man, after all. But he has too many secrets…and because of it, I can't help but be wary whenever he shows up. In fact…I get the same kind of vibe from that coworker of yours, Surtr."

"Ah...! So you think so too!" Freyja said with a smile. "Surtr _is_ kind of weird, isn't he?! With those manly shades…and that well-pressed suit! Always acting like he's better than the rest of us just because he gets to sit around on fancy boats all the time…oooh it really makes me mad, thinking about him!"

"Well try not to pop a blood vessel." Konami said. "I don't know what I'd tell Alina if one of her employees was no longer able to work because of a…_stress-related_ injury."

"Hah! No way!" Freyja chirped. "I'm far too amazing to let a thought about that guy put me down! Maybe you could take a few lessons, Crimson Cap!"

"It's Red Hat," Konami said, "and last time I checked…I was the one who won our duel, Freyja."

"Gwubah?!" the girl sputtered, reeling back in surprise at the reminder. "T-That was a fluke, darn it! If we had a rematch-!"

"There won't be a rematch." Konami interrupted. "I'm about to return to Duel Academy, remember? Heh…sorry, but it looks like you'll be stuck enjoying the bitter taste of defeat…_forever._"

"Noooooooooooooooooo~!"

Ignoring the girl's outburst, Konami checked out of his room and proceeded to leave the hotel. He had no more time to spend entertaining the self-proclaimed Valkyrie…no matter how amusing it was.

Though Freyja did eventually catch up, Konami made certain to ignore her following tirades, and quietly began his trek toward his ultimate destination of Kaiba Land. Freyja followed him, of course, and together the pair passed through the city filled with shops.

Book stores and card shops, expensive restaurants and cinemas…everything anyone could dream of was in Domino City, and yet, neither Konami nor Freyja took the time to look, for they knew they had but one interest in mind, and its gleaming appearance was just in front of them, growing larger by the second.

The Kaiba Dome.

Constructed to resemble the shape of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon head, it was the pinnacle piece of the Kaiba Land project; a location that any and all could visit to watch the greats duel at their leisure. Following the popularity boost _Duel Monsters_ had taken over the years it had become the prime spot for duels between Pros, and as such, contained numerous duel arenas built for the sole purpose of entertainment.

"Ah, you've made it!" Sheppard's voice called as Konami and Freyja arrived, and the two turned to see the man approach them with Alina at his side. "For a moment, I feared you wouldn't come."

"You worry too much. I said I'd come, didn't I?" Konami asked with a frown.

Sensing the growing tension in the air, Alina quickly made to placate the pair by stepping in between them. "I'm glad, and this is an amazing opportunity for you!" she said with a smile. "For the first time, you'll be able to test your new skills against an opponent other than me!"

"Ah yes, your "Synchro Summon", correct?" Sheppard asked. "I look forward to seeing it in action!"

Konami grimaced at the words. "You told him?"

"Hardly." Freyja replied. "He saw the cards in the counter after you left yesterday. Of course, we didn't give him any. Someone like him simply doesn't have the capacity for Synchro Summoning!"

"I'm afraid so." Sheppard agreed, placing his hand over his Deck holster softly. "My Deck is one filled with specific strategies, and I fear that including any Synchro Monsters would simply ruin them!"

"Your loss." Konami shrugged, and he turned to glance at their surroundings. "So? Where am I supposed to go for this examination? The ticket you gave me didn't include a room number."

"Ah, of course!" Sheppard realized, nodding his head in approval at Konami's focus. "We wouldn't want you to be late, would we? Come, this way!"

Turning, Sheppard made to lead the group inside the Kaiba Dome, and more importantly, to the location where Duel Academy's Late Examinations were taking place.

It was a large room, Konami noticed. The stadium was brimming with applicants, many of whom Konami suspected had already blazed through the testing process. Still, it was not as if he was going to be the last to test. People were still trailing in behind them, and from the looks of it, there were still several hours before the examinations were finished.

Swiftly Sheppard beckoned Konami forward, guiding him through the near-empty lines toward the head examiner's desk. As they approached, Konami couldn't help but feel as though the woman looked familiar…

"Ah, Fonda!" Sheppard greeted kindly, identifying the woman with ease. "So you're the one in charge of the last minute applications this year?"

The woman behind the desk raised her head in surprise at being addressed so informally, and Konami finally realized why he thought she'd looked familiar. She was Fonda Fontaine, a teacher at Duel Academy, and the head instructor of the Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm.

"C-Chancellor Sheppard?" Ms. Fontaine asked. "But I thought – what are you doing here?"

"Just dropping off a wayward soul." Sheppard replied with a smile.

"Oh! Well…yes I suppose that'd make sense." Ms. Fontaine said softly. "But to answer your question, yes. Since Crowler's still busy trying to find a suitable Vice-Chancellor, I've had no choice but to pick up some of the slack. It's a shame that includes sitting here while my girls get to duel all these nice young men, but what can you do? You know, I could be playing Tennis right now if you hadn't turned down the application of the Bonaparte man!"

"Sorry, sorry." Sheppard apologized sheepishly. "But for my last act as Chancellor I wanted to make sure that Crowler wouldn't just be saddled with some sidekick who'd go along with whatever crazy scheme he came up with. I hope that he's only looking at those who fit my requirements for the job?"

"Yes." Ms. Fontaine confirmed with a sigh. "The faculty never stops hearing about. "Where am I supposed to find someone who does this? Where am I supposed to find someone who does THAT?!" It's getting quite tiresome really."

Sheppard just continued to laugh. "Yes, well…if that's the case I hope he finds someone soon."

"Agreed." Ms. Fontaine said curtly. "Now then, you said you had someone to drop off?"

"Ah, yes! I'd nearly forgotten!" Sheppard said. "He needs to take the Practical. Of course I don't expect for him to have any problems with it, nor with you, for that matter. You have, after all, already met."

"Already met?" Ms. Fontaine asked curiously. "But…this is my first time in Domino City. I'm afraid that I'm not acquainted with anyone from this area!"

Sheppard laughed. "That's because he isn't _from_ this area. He's from our school. Of course, after dropping out I had to convince him to register…"

Konami took his cue and stepped forward. Ms. Fontaine's eyes went wide as she glanced at him, and she leaned forward just barely in an attempt to look beneath his prized cap.

"What? But you're…" she trailed off, squinting in disbelief.

Konami smiled. "It's been a while, Ms. Fontaine."

"I'd say!" the woman agreed, leaning back in chair at the words. "I haven't seen you since…why, the start of last year, right? You were that boy who had to stay in the Girls' Dorms!"

"Wait you did WHAT?!" Freyja squawked from behind Konami indignantly.

"Relax." Konami told her. "I had my own room, and it was only until a spot in the Slifer Red Dorms. Hadn't been back since."

"I'd hope not!" Freyja said. "We don't need someone like you corrupting all the fine maidens of the world!"

"A bit late for that I'm afraid!" Ms. Fontaine said with a smile. "I seem to remember you being very close friends with several of my girls." She smiled deviously. "Some more than others."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~?!" Freyja sputtered.

Konami sighed softly and lowered his cap to hide his gaze. "Oh come on," he told Ms. Fontaine, "now you're just teasing me."

"Sorry, sorry!" the woman said, though she didn't sound apologetic at all. "So, is it just you then, or are your two friends here testing as well? Not to be rude, but one of them looks a little old for duel school, don't you think?"

"Ah, we aren't here to test." Alina said, masking her outrage at the comment. She wasn't old, damn it! Hell, she looked younger than the woman herself! "We're simply here to watch Konami-san's duel. Is that alright, crone-san?"

"Of course." Miss Fontaine said with a forced smile, incapable of retorting a suitable insult when her vacationing boss was _right there_. "Please take a seat in the stands, and do try and be quiet. We have other examinees testing after all."

"We will endeavor to do our best." Alina said. "As you say, it would be unbecoming to break one's concentration due to loud, outlandish remarks. Isn't that right, _Freyja?_"

"Hm? Oh yeah whatever." The girl said, having stopped paying attention some time ago. "Look Alina, they have free snacks!"

Dragging the older girl away, Freyja made a beeline for the concession stand, leaving Konami alone with his former teachers.

"Call me an old crone will she…? We'll see about that…" Ms. Fontaine muttered quietly to herself, before remembering that Konami and Sheppard were still there. "Ahem," she coughed, clearing her throat, "if you have no questions then…I'll see you to your testing room."

"I'll be in the stands." Sheppard said then, but not before giving Konami a firm clap on the shoulder. "Good luck, lad. And remember, you're not alone."

"It's a duel, Sheppard." Konami said, brushing his hand off quickly. "I know I'm not alone. My cards are there with me…and that's all I need."

Without another word he turned to follow Ms. Fontaine into the dividers leading to the examination area, leaving Sheppard to do whatever it is he wanted. As they pushed through the curtains leading to the arena, Konami took the time to examine his situation. Based on what Ms. Fontaine had said earlier, he incurred that his opponent would not be the woman herself, but rather one of her charges. In other words…he would be going up against an Obelisk Blue female.

_Well, that's fine._ He thought. _Hopefully it just doesn't wind up being Alexis or one of __**that**__ pair._

By that pair, he was of course referring to the girl's on-and-off sidekicks, Jasmine and Mindy. The two were boy-hungry in every definition of the word, and had once even taken it upon themselves to declare that they were part of Konami's _nonexistent_ harem. God forbid Freyja ever found out about that. She'd never let him hear the end of it.

_At least not until I was away from her and on the island._ Konami thought.

He stopped walking as he arrived in his designated arena, and Ms. Fontaine quickly ran into the back room to grab one of the potential females he was to duel. This was it. His last chance to back out. He could run out the door if he wanted to, disappeared from Domino City, from _Sheppard_.

Konami stayed where he was.

Ms. Fontaine returned several minutes later with a girl in tow. She was dressed in the Obelisk Blue Girls' Uniform, _of course_, but there was something about her…

"A-Ah…!" the girl sputtered in surprise, pausing in her steps to point at Konami warily. "I-It's you!"

Konami raised a brow in confusion. She recognized him? He didn't recognize her. Then again, that face did look somewhat familiar. Like something out of an ancient memory…

"Oh, you know each other?" Ms. Fontaine asked, breaking his thoughts. "That's perfect! It'll make this go a lot faster. Now then Rie, you know what you need to do?"

"Ah…Uhm…yes." The girl said shyly, bowing her head in confirmation. "It's just…uhm…dueling, right?"

Ms. Fontaine smiled cheerfully and clapped her hands together. "Yes! I knew I could count on you! Just duel and have fun! The computer system will take care of everything else! I'd love to stay watch this, of course, but I still have so much paperwork to do…never mind the other examinees, so I'll just leave you two to it!" she glanced at Konami once more and waved. "Good luck!" she called, and without another word she ran out the room to get back to work.

For a moment, Konami nor "Rie" said anything. Surprisingly, it was the girl who broke the silence.

"U-Uhm…" she said softly, as if she was scared of talking to him. "…you're Konami-san, right? Do you…do you…remember me?"

"…Sorry." Konami said, shaking his head. "I don't think so. Still, your face does look familiar. Don't tell me…you were one of the girls trying to get me expelled on Kami's behalf?"

"NO!" the girl shouted, only to quickly cover her mouth upon realizing how loud she was. "I mean…that is to say…I'd never…!"

"Hm…you're a shy one, aren't you?" Konami asked.

The girl blushed profusely, but quickly shook it off. "Maybe…I mean no! That is to say…you helped me once! Last year…in the Girls' Dorm! I was being bullied and you…you saved me."

"Being bullied…?" Konami repeated, trying to think back to such a moment in his memory. "I don't remember dealing with any bullies…"

"You did!" the girl shouted, again covering her mouth after the outburst. "That is to say…my cards…and Kami-san…"

"Kami? Your cards…?" Konami asked. Slowly a fragment of a memory rose in his mind. One he'd thought long forgotten, for it had held no great importance in the larger events that had occurred that year…

"_It's you!" Kami breathed, "That Slifer everyone's been talking about!"_

"_Kami…" her purple-haired associate attempted to whisper covertly, "the cards…."_

"_!" Kami suddenly jerked her arm in realization, the sudden movement sending the Deck scattering about the floor messily. She glanced down at her mess with a frown, before glaring at Konami angrily. "Well? Aren't you going to pick that up?!"_

"_Why should I bother?" Konami asked curiously. "You're the one who dropped it in the first place."_

_The girl's eyes glistened in rage. Who was this boy, who dared think he could talk back to her?! She took a step forward, no doubt intending to tear into the lowlife standing before her-_

_Her purple-haired associate suddenly grabbed her by the elbow, glancing around the hallway with a frightened expression on her face._

"_Kami… maybe we should just let this one go… we shouldn't make a scene…" she said._

_Coming to her senses, the girl took the time to glance around the hallway. It was true, she noted. Apparently a majority of their dorm mates were now entering the hallway. Inciting an argument now, in public, was unbecoming of a heiress like herself. Still, that did nothing to soothe her rage._

"_Very well." she snapped, turning on her heel to march away from the scene. "You can keep those crappy cards! Come along Wisteria, we have more important things to do than waste time with these imbeciles!"_

_The purple-haired girl, Wisteria, nodded after a moment, swiftly turning to give chase to her enraged friend. However…_

_She stopped several steps in, turning to glance back at Konami and the crouching girl almost sadly before glancing around the area once more._

"_Uh… Uhm…" she stuttered, as if searching for the right words. "S-Sorry!"_

_She turned and disappeared around the corner, continuing to chase after Kami._

"You were that girl." Konami realized, coming out of his flashback. "The one Kami and Wisteria had been…"

"Yes!" Rie said, clapping her hands together happily. "See, you _do _remember! Though that means…you probably remember my Deck now too!" she despaired.

Konami smirked. "Maybe not. But does it really matter? We have to duel either way, don't we?"

"Yes…" Rie said after a moment, raising her head determinedly. "But I had wanted to talk a little…"

"Trust me." Konami said. "We'll do all our talking during this duel." He slid his Deck into his Duel Disk, and prepared for the battle ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>As Konami arrives at the examination center, a potential ally appears! Will this "Rie" stop Konami's return to Duel Academy before it begins, or will she too fall victim to Red Hat's "corruptive influence?" Find out next time, on Learning to Shine: Return of the Debut Duel - Part 2!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arc Two – Chapter Three<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And as for Konami's new appearance…see Tag Force Special.<strong>


	14. Return of the Debut Duel (Part 2)

"A-Ah…!" the girl sputtered in surprise, pausing in her steps to point at Konami warily. "I-It's you!"

Konami raised a brow in confusion. She recognized him? He didn't recognize her. Then again, that face did look somewhat familiar. Like something out of an ancient memory…

"Oh, you know each other?" Ms. Fontaine asked, breaking his thoughts. "That's perfect! It'll make this go a lot faster. Now then Rie, you know what you need to do?"

"Ah…Uhm…yes." The girl said shyly, bowing her head in confirmation. "It's just…uhm…dueling, right?"

Ms. Fontaine smiled cheerfully and clapped her hands together. "Yes! I knew I could count on you! Just duel and have fun! The computer system will take care of everything else! I'd love to stay watch this, of course, but I still have so much paperwork to do…never mind the other examinees, so I'll just leave you two to it!" she glanced at Konami once more and waved. "Good luck!" she called, and without another word she ran out the room to get back to work.

For a moment, Konami nor "Rie" said anything. Surprisingly, it was the girl who broke the silence.

"U-Uhm…" she said softly, as if she was scared of talking to him. "…you're Konami-san, right? Do you…do you…remember me?"

"…Sorry." Konami said, shaking his head. "I don't think so. Still, your face does look familiar. Don't tell me…you were one of the girls trying to get me expelled on Kami's behalf?"

"NO!" the girl shouted, only to quickly cover her mouth upon realizing how loud she was. "I mean…that is to say…I'd never…!"

"Hm…you're a shy one, aren't you?" Konami asked.

The girl blushed profusely, but quickly shook it off. "Maybe…I mean no! That is to say…you helped me once! Last year…in the Girls' Dorm! I was being bullied and you…you saved me."

"Being bullied…?" Konami repeated, trying to think back to such a moment in his memory. "I don't remember dealing with any bullies…"

"You did!" the girl shouted, again covering her mouth after the outburst. "That is to say…my cards…and Kami-san…"

"Kami? Your cards…?" Konami asked. Slowly a fragment of a memory rose in his mind. One he'd thought long forgotten, for it had held no great importance in the larger events that had occurred that year… "You were that girl." Konami realized, coming out of his flashback. "The one Kami and Wisteria had been…"

"Yes!" Rie said, clapping her hands together happily. "See, you _do _remember! Though that means…you probably remember my Deck now too!" she despaired.

Konami smirked. "Maybe not. But does it really matter? We have to duel either way, don't we?"

"Yes…" Rie said after a moment, raising her head determinedly. "But I had wanted to talk a little…"

"Trust me." Konami said. "We'll do all our talking during this duel." He slid his Deck into his Duel Disk, and prepared for the battle ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Learning to Shine<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arc Two – Chapter Four<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Return<strong>

* * *

><p>"T-Talking?" Rie asked in surprise. "B-But how? Dueling is dueling, isn't it? I mean…to say you'll hold a conversation…"<p>

Konami smirked. "What, you've never heard of multitasking?"

Rie blushed profusely at the words, realizing how much of a fool she must have seemed like just then. Shaking her head sharply, she clenched her fist and faced Konami with a fierce expression that didn't seem to suit her. "I – I do too!" she shouted with a nod. "I just…forgot about it! Yeah, that's it!"

"Sure." Konami replied with a smile as he shuffled his Deck. "Heh, if it bothers you that much, we can save talking for later. It's not really my forte when something important isn't going on anyway. So…like you said, let's just focus on the duel for now. Is that fine with you?"

"Y-Yes!" Rie confirmed. "Though…I'm not sure what could be more important than a Duel that determines whether or not you get to attend Duel Academy…"

"Trust me when I say that there are plenty of things." Konami grimaced. "But none of that matters right now. So, who's going first? You, or me?"

"Well…you _are_ the examinee…." Rie told him. "…you can decide!"

Falling into a comfortable stance, Konami nodded. "Fine then," he said, and he drew five cards before reaching for the sixth. "If that's the case…then I'm going first! Here I go! Draw!"

**DUEL!**

**KONAMI VS RIE**

**KONAMI – 4000 LP**

**RIE – 4000 LP**

**TURN ONE – KONAMI – SIX CARDS**

"To start things off, I think I'll summon this!" Konami said, grabbing a single card from his hand and revealing it to Rie. "The monster known as Freed, the Brave Wanderer!"

Placing the card onto his Duel Disk, Konami watched as the caped crusader rose in a flash of light. He swooped his cape over his shoulders, and raised his blade to prepare to fight.

Freed the Brave Wanderer – (LIGHT/Warrior) – LV4 – (1700/1200)

"…and I think that'll do for now." Konami said, lowering his Duel Disk.

"H-Huh…?" Rie asked, "Just the one monster? I was expecting more…"

"Were you?" Konami asked, glancing at his hand quietly. "I wasn't."

Rie frowned. "Oh…was it, a bad hand?"

"Hardly." Konami said with a smile. "Just nothing I want to use right now. Like I said, Freed will do."

"Well, if you're sure…" Rie said softly. "…I won't berate you for it since you already attended Duel Academy once, but if you were really a newbie…Miss Fontaine said that I'd have to yell at you for such a poor opening act."

Konami resisted the urge to scowl. "Is that so? Well, I guess it's a good thing that we both know what we're doing, isn't it?"

"Yes!" Rie said, her expression brightening at the words. "Immensely so! And since you said that…I'll go ahead and move things along with this! My Turn, draw!"

**TURN TWO – RIE – SIX CARDS**

"I summon the Flying Kamakiri in Attack Position!" Rie exclaimed, placing the insect card onto her Duel Disk. With a loud screech, a large green bug rose onto the Field with bulging orange eyes, ready to infest the Field itself with its diabolic nature. Its clear wings buzzed rapidly, and it turned to face Freed with its giant claws.

Flying Kamakiri # 1 – (WIND/Insect) – LV4 – (1400/900)

"…Hey Rie, you _do _know that your Kamakiri has less Attack Points than my Freed don't you?" Konami said. "If you attack with him now…you'll be the one losing Life Points."

"Maybe if I attacked right this second." Rie told him, "but I'm not. I want to activate something first. A Spell Card that's called…_Insect Armor with Laser Cannon!_ By equipping it to my Flying Kamakiri, it increases its Attack Points by Seven Hundred!"

"Seven Hundred?" Konami repeated. "I get it. So now…"

"That's right!" Rie said happily, interrupting Konami's thoughts. "My Flying Kamakiri will have more Attack Points than your Freed!"

As she finished speaking Rie placed the Equip Spell onto her Duel Disk, prompting a cybernetic design to appear around her Kamakiri's form, enhancing its abilities. A large cannon slowly grew the armor's top, and it turned toward Freed, as if locking him in its sights.

Flying Kamakiri # 1 – (WIND/Insect) – LV4 – (2100/900)

"…and now that my Insect has more Attack Points than your Freed does, that means I'm free to attack without fear!" Rie shouted. "Go, Flying Kamakiri! Attack Freed the Brave Wanderer with your Insect Cannon!"

The flying insect hissed loudly at the command. Quickly it turned to face Freed with a dirty gleam in its eyes, and turned on its mighty armor to activate the single cannon mounting its back. Within seconds the weapon fired, releasing a powerful stream of energy toward Freed and obliterating everything in its path.

Konami cried out as an explosion rocked the Field as a result of the attack. Debris rained down upon the stadium floor, but Konami endured, and raised his Duel Disk to protect himself. Even so, the sound of falling Life Points filled his ears, and he turned to glance at his Duel Disk to see just how many he had lost after losing Freed to an insect infestation.

**KONAMI – 3600 LP**

**RIE – 4000 LP**

"Just Four Hundred huh…? Not bad." Konami muttered.

"Not at all!" Rie told him happily. "I don't want to make things too hard on you after all! We both know you deserve a place here, but it's a matter of paperwork and tests so…I'll place one card face-down and end my Turn!"

"A simple Turn for a simple Turn huh…?" Konami asked. "Alright, I see how it is. If that's really all you plan on doing…then I guess that means it's my move! Draw!" he shouted, ripping his next card from his Duel Disk.

**TURN THREE – KONAMI – SIX CARDS**

Konami glanced at his hand quickly, studying it for ideas before reaching for yet another card in his hand. "I summon Kaiser Sea Horse in Attack Mode!" he shouted, placing the card face-up on his Duel Disk.

The blue-armored serpent rose swiftly at the words. Its blue armor gleamed with majestic might, and the golden trident in its hand only served to enforce that idea, ensuring all who looked upon it treated it as royalty. Given who the card was first used by, no one would have been surprised.

Kaiser Sea Horse – (LIGHT/Sea Serpent) – LV4 – (1700/1650)

"Kaiser Sea Horse…?" Rie asked. "That monster…I remember! From Kaiba's old duels! It can be used as two Tributes, can't it? But…it has less Attack Points than my Kamakiri, Konami-san. You won't be able to win if you attack with it!"

"That's where you're wrong." Konami chuckled. "After all, I have a Spell Code to play."

"Spell Code?" Rie wondered. "Aren't they called Spell Cards…?"

"Maybe to a typical duelist, but to me, a code is the only way to refer to the card known as _Mystical Space Typhoon!_" Konami shouted, revealing the card in his hand with glee. "After all, what other than a cheat code would give you the power to destroy one other Spell or Trap on the Field? And by Spell or Trap…I do of course mean your Insect Armor!"

Rie gasped as the armor increasing her monster's attack suddenly shattered, returning her Kamakiri to its original state. The insect itself buzzed and screeched at the loss of power, and it gazed at the Kaiser Sea Horse almost angrily, as if blaming it for the armor's destruction.

Flying Kamakiri # 1 – (WIND/Insect) – LV4 – (1400/900)

"So Rie, still think your Kamakiri is strong enough to stand up to my Sea Horse?" Konami asked, only to begin his assault before the girl could respond. "I didn't think so! Go, Kaiser Sea Horse! Squash that bug!"

The Sea Serpent didn't need to be told twice. Launching its trident spear with a powerful throw, the majestic Sea Horse pierced the Kamakiri through the gut, forcing the insect to shatter harmlessly to the ground below. Rie frowned and glanced at her Duel Disk, registering the change in her Life Points before continuing on to her next strategy.

**KONAMI – 3600 LP**

**RIE – 3700 LP**

"You destroyed my Kamakiri…" she whispered softly, "…but, Konami-san, by doing so, you also activated its effect! When it's destroyed by battle with a monster and sent to the Graveyard, I'm allowed to Special Summon one WIND monster from my Deck with Fifteen Hundred or less Attack Points! Uhm…I hope it's alright with you, but I think I know just the one! It's my favorite monster, and one you know as well! That's right, the monster I'm choosing…is the Ultimate Insect, at Level Three!

A fierce gale of wind suddenly blew through the Field, giving new life to the scattered petals of Rie's destroyed Kamakiri. Transformed into a swirling gold pillar, the remains glowed brighter and brighter before scattering anew, revealing the presence of a new monster – a worm-like critter with bulging black eyes. Its purple skin squirmed as it made to rise, and it stared upon the Kaiser Sea Horse quietly, as if secretly plotting its demise.

Ultimate Insect LV3 – (WIND/Insect) – LV3 – (1400/900)

"The Ultimate Insect?" Konami asked. "Sounds like quite the powerful card…"

Rie smiled brightly. "You said something similar the first time…"

"The first time?" Konami wondered. "You mean…the time we first met? When you were being bullied, that is."

Rie nodded. "That's right! Of course…it was a different version of the Ultimate Insect you saw then…one that's far more powerful…and intense."

"With how this duel's been progressing, who knows? Maybe I'll see it again soon." Konami murmured. "Of course, I'll be doing everything in my power to stop that from happening. And to help me do so, I'll set a card face-down, and end my Turn."

"If that's all, then you've already made it harder for yourself!" Rie told him. "After all, now that it's my Turn, the effect of my Ultimate Insect will activate!"

"Effect…?" Konami asked.

Rie's smile grew. "You see its title, don't you? The Ultimate Insect LV3…it's a Level Monster, and like all Level Monsters, it has an effect that allows it to strengthen and evolve!"

"Evolve…? You mean like the Armed Dragon series, or the Black Flame Dragons!" Konami realized.

"That's right," Rie confirmed with a nod, "like them, my Ultimate Insect levels up, however…their abilities after doing so couldn't be more different! But I'll get to that in a moment here…after giving my insect a new form! And to do that…I'll have to start my Turn, so here I go – Draw!"

**TURN FOUR – RIE – FOUR CARDS**

"The Ultimate Insect's effect now activates!" Rie explained immediately, watching as a swirling silk cocoon wrapped around her insect. "During my Standby Phase, I can send it to the Graveyard to Special Summon its stronger form from my Hand or Deck! Since I don't have any copies in my hand…that means my new monster will emerge from my Deck! Come forth, Ultimate Insect LV5! Grace the Field with your presence and utilize your very own special ability!"

The silky cocoon glowed at the words, and several silver legs burst from its form, lifting it from the ground and allowing a single purple eye to emerge from within. The cocoon hardened into a metallic silver, and the new insect screeched loudly, fully prepared to destroy all of its opponents with extreme prejudice.

Ultimate Insect LV5 – (WIND/Insect) – LV5 – (2300/900)

"Twenty Three Hundred Attack Points…" Konami murmured. "Not bad for a Level Five!"

"Uhm…actually Konami-san, it gets a lot better!" Rie told him. "Well…for me that is, because due to being summoned through the effect of my Level Three Ultimate Insect, this new and improved Level Five version gets a unique ability! As long as its face-up on the Field, all of your monsters lose Five Hundred Attack Points! In other words, your Kaiser Sea Horse is about to get a little bit weaker! Go Ultimate Insect, weaken that monster with your Insect Infestation!"

The purple eye of the Ultimate Insect gleamed at the words, and it released a terrible howl that shook the arena itself. Konami and his monster both covered their ears in pain at the noise, and the Sea Horse knelt down, evidently weakened from the horrible sound.

Kaiser Sea Horse – (LIGHT/Sea Serpent) – LV4 – (1200/1650)

"And now that your monster has been weakened…" Rie continued, "…it's time for _mine_ to attack! Once more, Ultimate Insect! Take him out!"

With a second powerful hiss, the cocooned insect stepped forward, piercing the Sea Horse with one of its elongated appendages. The armored warrior gasped out in pain as it felt the leg tear through its armor and flesh before falling limp, and allowing itself to disperse to the Graveyard beyond.

For a second time an explosion roared through the arena, forcing Konami to shield himself yet again as his Life Points continued to decrease.

**KONAMI – 2500 LP**

**RIE – 3700 LP**

"Guh…!" Konami winced, grimacing as he watched his Life Points decrease yet again.

"Ah…!" Rie cried out, stepping forward to glance through the debris at her opponent. "Konami-san, are you alright?! I didn't hurt you with that attack, did I?"

"No." Konami said fiercely, lowering his Duel Disk as the dust cleared. "They're just holograms. They don't hurt anything."

"Oh…right!" Rie chirped. "In that case…I'll end my Turn!"

"Sorry, but I think I'll have to interrupt you right there." Konami said, swinging his hand forward swiftly. "You can End your Turn…but first, I think I'm going to go ahead and activate this! The Trap Code – _Call of the Haunted!_ It lets me revive one monster from my Graveyard, which means the Kaiser Sea Horse you just destroyed is coming right back!"

With a flash of light the blue serpent once again with trident in hand. He glared at the Ultimate Insect fiercely, before falling into its usual offensive position.

Kaiser Sea Horse – (LIGHT/Sea Serpent) – LV4 – (1200/1650)

"Uhm…that's fine and all, but why would you do that?" Rie asked. "I mean…I told you before! Your monster loses Five Hundred Attack Points due to my Ultimate Insect's effect! And given that your Kaiser Sea Horse didn't have the strength to stand up to it beforehand…well…"

"Heh. You sound worried." Konami said. "Don't be. See, I don't plan on my Sea Horse staying around much longer."

"What…?" Rie wondered, narrowing her eyes curiously. "What does that mean?"

"You'll see." Konami told her. "Right now in fact, because since you ended your Turn…it's mine now! Draw!" Konami shouted, grabbing the next card from his Deck.

**TURN FIVE – KONAMI – FOUR CARDS**

"I'm activating the effect of my Kaiser Sea Horse!" Konami said. "When I am using him as a sacrifice for a LIGHT-attribute monster, I can use him as two Tributes!"

"That's right…the effect of your monster!" Rie said. "But what type of monster could you possibly be planning on summoning with that – ah! Don't tell me…"

"Yes." Konami confirmed. "Even with my absence, I'm certain its drifted through the school…that rumor about me having certain cards…well, you're about to find out firsthand that there's a certain degree of truth to them, Rie! Behold, the might of my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

The Kaiser Sea Horse vanished in a pillar of light, its form giving way to the tall, powerful body that composed the iconic dragon all knew and feared. With mighty white wings and gleaming blue eyes, the dragon of power appeared, and glared at its insectoid foe angrily.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon – (LIGHT/Dragon) – LV8 – (2500/2500)

The mighty roar of the dragon shook the stadium and all those in the room, drawing the attention of more than one spectator. Journalists and scouters alike glanced toward the duel at hand, wondering not only who had summoned the mighty beast…but if they had any skill in using it as well.

"The Blue-Eyes White Dragon?!" Rie whispered. "No way…so you really _do_ have one!"

"Yes." Konami confirmed, leaning forward as he clenched his hand energetically. "And I'm about to use it to destroy your Ultimate Insect! Go, Blue-Eyes! Wipe it away your _Burst Stream of Destruction!_"

"No! I-I can't let you!" Rie shouted. "I'm activating my Trap Card – _Impenetrable Attack!_ It'll prevent my Ultimate Insect from being destroyed in this battle-"

"-but because of that decision you'll still take damage from the fight!" Konami interrupted. "So once again, Blue-Eyes! Attack with _White Lightning!_"

The white dragon of legend released its iconic howl a second time as it prepared to unleash its devastating blow. White light leapt from its jaws seconds later, and the Ultimate Insect screeched in pain. Explosion after explosion roared through the arena, and Rie and Konami both shielded themselves from the blow. As the smoke cleared, the Ultimate Insect was revealed to have survived the assault as Rie claimed it would, though its body and armor was scorched and charred from the powerful attack. The Blue-Eyes hissed upon seeing the monster alive, and it lowered itself behind Konami, as if preparing for a second go.

**KONAMI – 2500 LP**

**RIE – 3500 LP**

"Easy girl." Konami told it. "You'll get your chance next time. For now though, it looks like my Turn…is at an end."

"Ah…um…are you sure?" Rie couldn't help but ask. "If you end it like this…well…you're not really selling yourself well, you know?"

"Selling myself?" Konami asked, squinting his eyes in annoyance.

"Well…that is to say…this practical isn't just about winning and losing." Rie explained. "You have to show that you understand what you're doing with your cards. To be honest…I was looking forward to a duel with you, Konami-san. But right now…it seems like you aren't doing anything but summoning a single monster and then attacking. I know…I know that I'm not really one to talk, since I've been doing the same thing…but…if you keep this up you might fail!"

"I see." Konami mumbled, bowing his head to glance at his cards. "That being said, I still have no choice but to end my Turn. There's nothing more I can do with just these cards in my hand. Not after I already wasted my Normal Summon bringing out Blue-Eyes. Next Turn however…"

"If you keep dueling like this…it won't matter how many Turns you get." Rie said sadly. "My Ultimate Insect will destroy anything you throw at it…especially since…during my next Turn…"

"…It's going to evolve again." Konami realized, and Rie nodded to confirm his thoughts.

"Yes. Since you already said there's nothing you can do I won't pressure you…but that also means that I can't hold back! Here I go, Konami-san! It's my Turn! Draw!"

**TURN SIX – RIE – FIVE CARDS**

"Once again, my Ultimate Insect's effect activates!" the girl explained. "I can now send my Level Five monster to the Graveyard to bring out the final form of my Ultimate Insect!"

The silver shell of the insect slowly began to crack at the words, and Rie reached into her hand to grab the last form of her ace monster.

"Come forth now…the pinnacle of evolution – Ultimate Insect LV7!" Rie roared with more energy than she thought she had, and she quickly threw the card onto her Duel Disk.

The shell containing the powerful creature shattered at the words, giving way to a large, bulky body with great and powerful wings. Three powerful pincers grew from the creature's mouth, and its bulging red eye examined the Field quickly before falling onto its sole opponent; the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Ultimate Insect LV7 – (WIND/Insect) – LV7 – (2600/1200)

"Like the Level Five version, this Ultimate Insect also has an effect!" Rie said. "When it's face-up on the Field, all monsters you control lose Seven Hundred Attack and Defense Points! Since your Blue-Eyes' Attack reset after removing my Level Five insect from the Field, that means that it now has only Twenty Three Hundred Attack Points!"

The Blue-Eyes groaned wearily, the presence of the Ultimate Insect draining its strength. It fell onto all fours and bowed its head, snapping its jaws softly in an attempt to regain some of that power. As expected, it didn't work.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon – (LIGHT/Dragon) – LV8 – (2300/1800)

"Ugh…!" Konami grimaced. "So that's what you meant…when you said it's destroy all my monsters!"

"Yes. With this effect, no matter what you summon, they'll all be weaker than my Ultimate Insect." Rie noted, "Even the mighty Blue-Eyes that Kaiba uses stands no chance…and so…I'll…attack it with my insect! Go! Um…_Ultimate Strike!_"

The Ultimate Insect took off at the words with incredible speed, slamming into Konami's lone monster and smashing its pincers into its form. The dragon roared angrily at the sensation and attempted to throw the creature off, but it was too weak. The Ultimate Insect was simply too strong, and as a result…the Blue-Eyes failed in its task, and lost the battle.

With a mighty howl the dragon shattered into millions of golden shards, their appearance prompting a fiery explosion to engulf the arena, forcing both Konami and Rie to raise their Duel Disks to shield themselves. The Ultimate Insect screeched victoriously as it floated back to Rie's side of the Field, and it turned its one-eyed gaze toward Konami, as if daring him to retaliate.

**KONAMI – 2200 LP**

**RIE – 3500 LP**

Though Konami and Rie didn't notice, the stadium went silent. For the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Kaiba's ace card, to be destroyed a mere turn after being summoned…it was unthinkable. Horrible, even. The focus on their duel grew even more.

"It's over. Your Blue-Eyes…it's gone." Rie said softly, lowering her Duel Disk as she spoke.

"Maybe so," Konami said, glancing at the creature in his Graveyard, "but it's not forgotten."

"Ah…erm…Konami-san? Are you going to be alright?" Rie asked a second time, frowning at the words. "Without your Blue-Eyes…you won't really stand a chance, will you?"

"What…?" Konami asked with a frown. "What are you going on about?"

"Your ace…it's in the Graveyard. And even if you summon it back, it won't have the power necessary to defeat my Ultimate Insect. Your Blue-Eyes…it's effectively useless. And as a result, your Deck too is…"

"Don't be ridiculous." Konami interrupted. "You think that just because I lost my Blue-Eyes I'm going to kneel over and give up? What type of Duelist would do such a thing?"

"E-Eh?" Rie asked in surprise. "But…"

"…The loss of my Blue-Eyes was my fault." Konami said. "She told me. She warned me that using my Deck in such a way would cost me. I thought I knew what I was doing…but evidently that wasn't the case." He paused to sigh. "I guess it's for the best. At least this way I'm figuring it out now instead of in the middle of a _really_ important duel."

Rie frowned. "There you go again with that. This _is_ an important duel! Deciding whether or not you can join Duel Academy…it all relies on this outcome you know?!"

"Yeah. You're right." Konami said after a moment. "You're absolutely right. This duel is my crossroad…and if I don't make it through here, then what does that say about my future as a duelist? As a man? If I can't even succeed in a place like this…tsk. I don't think I'd even be able to live with myself."

"Konami-san…?" Rie inquired, suddenly unsure about the duelist across from her. "Are you…"

"…alright?" Konami asked. "No. If I'm honest about it. I hate it. The idea of returning here, to this place, after everything that happened. Even so, I have to endure it, like _they _have; those friends of mine. Man, what am I even going on about? You must think I'm crazy, going on about nothing in a place like this. I guess what I'm trying to say is…it's about time I stopped fooling around."

"Fooling around?" Rie wondered.

"Truth is Rie, the cards you've seen thus far don't belong in this Deck. Not all of them, anyway." Konami explained, holding his Duel Disk up casually as he spoke. "It's new, so it still needs some tweaking, but I think I already knew. Kaiser Sea Horse, Freed the Brave Wanderer…they're both just dead draws in a Deck like this. A Deck that relies not on the shining power of LIGHT, but rather the infuriating swiftness that comes with being as fast as the WIND."

"Ah…I'm not afraid I understand, Konami-san." Rie said quietly. "But…are you trying to say that…the cards you've used thus far…aren't part of any strategy?"

"No. An acquaintance of mine, she warned me against dueling with them." Konami explained. "Told me that it'd be ridiculous to do so, especially when their cards that are "attached" to a particular person or place. Like you said, Kaiser Sea Horse and Blue-Eyes…no matter who has them, or why, they'll always be seen as _Kaiba's_ cards. That being said, I still couldn't stop myself. To have that much power; to hold it in the palm of your hands…it's intoxicating. But power alone isn't enough." Konami continued. "You proved that just now, when you destroyed my Blue-Eyes with your Ultimate Insect. Planning, strategy. They all have their part in the _Duel Monsters_ Universe. And that's why I'll do it. I'll cast aside that power, at least for the moment, to form my own unique identity. An identity no one else can fake…an identity that no one else can have. An identity that belongs to Konami Kodo, and Konami Kodo alone!"

"Konami-san…?" Rie asked again, suddenly feeling the urge to defend herself. She didn't know why, but it was as if the air itself was being sucked in, drawn toward the boy before her, _assisting _him…but such a thing was impossible, right?

"You said before that my Blue-Eyes was my ace card." Konami said quietly. "If I were using my LIGHT Deck, that would be true. However…this _isn't_ my LIGHT Deck. It's a Deck I made with a certain friend of mine in mind. One that she would be able to help in, without the use of masks or disguises. Yeah…before anything else…this Deck is undoubtedly…a WIND Deck."

"A WIND Deck…?" Rie asked. "But all you've used are LIGHT monsters…"

"A mistake on my part." Konami told her. "I fought against the change despite myself. Despite knowing that using them would only slow me down, hinder me…but it's alright now. I know what I need to do, and what cards I need to do it."

Rie squinted. "And…what is it you need to do, Konami-san?"

Konami narrowed his eyes at the question. "I need to win. To reenter Duel Academy, no matter what the cost! And that's why…I'll crush you with them. These cards in my hand. I'll defeat you with them completely and utterly until you have no choice but to submit. I'll do that…and ensure that no one can say I don't belong here. So…prepare yourself, Rie. Because the real game starts here! My Turn! Draw!"

**TURN SEVEN – KONAMI – FOUR CARDS**

"I activate the Spell Code _Pot of Greed!_" Konami began, revealing the familiar card he'd just drawn. "With this, I'm allowed to draw two more cards from my Deck, and I have a feeling that one of them will be exactly what I need to get this show on the road!"

Slowly grabbing the two cards from the top of his Deck, Konami glanced at them each, and smiled.

"Heh, it seems the winds have changed." he said softly, quickly turning the last card around and revealing its form. "Behold, Rie, the power of the Field Spell _Dragon Ravine!_" Konami exclaimed, setting the card onto the Field slot swiftly.

A wave of light erupted from Konami's Duel Disk at the words, transporting the two duelists to a world far unlike the stadium they stood in before. Great cliffs stood tall around them, each and every one of them eclipsed by the light of the setting sun. Winged silhouettes hovered in the distance, and the sound of howling dragons accompanied them. It was clear as to how the Field Spell had gotten its name.

"This is…amazing…" Rie whispered.

"And it's about to become spectacular." Konami said. "Due to the effect of my Dragon Ravine, once per Turn I'm allowed to discard one card from my hand and send one Dragon-Type monster from my Deck to the Graveyard." Konami continued, discarding a single monster from his hand before reaching for his Deck. "The monster I'm sending to the Graveyard is…my Dragunity Phalanx!" Konami explained, revealing the armored dragon before milling it into his Graveyard slot.

"Dragunity…?" Rie asked with squinted eyes. "I never heard of such a monster…is it part of an archetype?"

"Yes." Konami answered with a smile. "One you're about to get a lot more familiar with…especially since I'm about to summon another one of them now! Behold, the power of my Dragunity Dux, a creature I'm summoning in Attack Mode!"

A gale of wind swept onto the Field at the words, and a large man garbed in what appeared to be a bird costume appeared. He folded his arms stoically before glancing at the Field, recognizing the Ultimate Insect as a worthy foe.

Dragunity Dux – (WIND/Winged Beast) – LV4 – (800/300)

"Another new monster…" Rie murmured. "…but it doesn't look like he has any abilities that will negate my Ultimate Insect's effect…"

"Maybe not, but he does have another!" Konami said. "Specifically one that will gives him an additional Two Hundred Attack Points for every Dragunity Monster on the Field, including himself!"

"So his Attack raises to a Thousand?" Rie asked.

"Not quite," Konami corrected, "because he has one _more_ effect! Whenever he is Normal Summoned, I can select one Level Three or lower Dragon-Type Dragunity Monster in my Graveyard…and equip it to him as an Equip Card! The Dragunity Phalanx I sent to the Graveyard earlier fits those requirements…so he'll be joining my Dux on the Field, though I'm afraid he won't be there as an Equip Card for long!"

With a fierce cry the armored gold and black dragon descended from the skies above, allowing Dux to leap upon his back and increasing his Attack Power proportionately.

Dragunity Dux – (WIND/Winged Beast) – LV4 – (1200/300)

Rie continued to frown. "Um…you said your Phalanx wouldn't be an Equip Card for long? What did you mean by that?"

"An effect, of course." Konami explained. "Whenever Phalanx is equipped to a monster as an Equip Card I can Special Summon him to the Field, and that's exactly what I plan on doing! Come forth, Phalanx! Join Dux not as his partner…but as a fellow monster prepared to fight!"

The dragon roared at the command, and Dux leapt from his back in agreement with the words, allowing the dragon to take its place among the Field.

Dragunity Phalanx – (WIND/Dragon) – LV2 – (0/400)

"I don't…I don't understand, Konami-san! I see that you've found ways to summon all these monsters but…neither of them have the strength required to overcome my Ultimate Insect!" Rie said. "You already explained their abilities…you can't beat me with them!"

"Actually, I can." Konami disagreed. "Because while it's true I told you all of Dux's abilities…I'm afraid my Phalanx has one more!"

"What?" Rie asked, surprised.

"See, Phalanx isn't just any type of monster. He's part of a new breed known as a Tuner Monster, and as a Tuner…he's allowed to synchronize with other monsters I control to bring forth a new one from the depths of my Extra Deck!"

"What? From the Extra Deck…?" Rie asked. "You mean…like Fusion?"

"Heh. Not quite." Konami smirked. "It's actually closer to Ritual Summoning, though one has no need of a Ritual Spell Card to summon the monster."

"I…don't understand." Rie said.

"Well then…" Konami said, glancing at his two monsters on the Field as he spoke, "…perhaps it would be easier to just show you! Watch now, as I Tune my Level Four Dragunity Dux with my Level Two Dragunity Phalanx!"

As he spoke, the small armored dragon leapt into the sky, transforming into a pair of green rings. Dragunity Dux soon followed, leaping between them and dispersing into four shining stars that awaited evolution. Konami stared at the scene before continuing to speak.

"_Rising Wind roars through the Ravine of the future, become the knight my hopes rely on! Synchro Summon! The Speeding Bullet, Dragunity Knight – Gae Bulg!"_

The clustering stars and rings burst upon hearing the chant, and Dux appeared once more, saddled upon a mighty white dragon with bleeding black wings. It hovered softly above the ground, hissing quietly before allowing its stats to be seen clearly.

Dragunity Knight Gae Bulg – (WIND/Dragon/Synchro) – LV6 – (1300/400)

"N-No way…" Rie sputtered. "What type of monster is that…? I've never seen such a thing in my life!"

"I said something similar the first time I saw it." Konami replied. "This is a Synchro Monster. A creature designed with the bonds of humanity in mind. My two Dragunity monsters combined their strength by "synchronizing" with one another, allowing their hopes and dreams to give birth to this new monster! That is a Synchro Summon, Rie! And it with this summoning mechanic…that I'll win this Duel!"

"A…Synchro Summon…" Rie whispered, glancing at the shining dragon with wide-eyes. "To think that such a thing could exist…but…but…! Your monster still has less Attack Points than my Ultimate Insect!"

"Maybe, but that's all about to change." Konami said with a smirk. "I'm activating one more Spell Code – _Dragon Mastery!_ It allows me to equip one face-up monster I control with a Dragon-Type Dragunity monster in my hand. And as the last card in my hand, I'm sure that my Dragunity Brandistock will do his job well!"

He placed the card onto his Duel Disk behind Gae Bulg, and smiled as the small dragon appeared in the claws of the silver beast, offering its support.

"Now, the second effect of my _Dragon Mastery_ activates!" Konami exclaimed. "Every monster I control that is equipped with a Dragunity monster gains Five Hundred Attack Points, and since my Gae Bulg now has my Dragunity Brandistock in his corner…that means his new attack is…!"

Dragunity Gae Bulg – (WIND/Dragon/Synchro) – LV6 – (1800/400)

"That's still not enough!" Rie told him.

Konami smirked. "On the contrary," he said, "it's _more_ than enough! Now…Gae Bulg, attack the Ultimate Insect!"

The silver dragon roared obediently at the command. With a single flap of its wings it took to the skies, transforming into a silver bullet prepared to pierce through any and everything that got in its way.

"W-What are you doing?! Your monster doesn't have the Attack Power to destroy my Ultimate Insect!" Rie told him. "You'll lose!"

"No, I won't!" Konami disagreed. "After all, my Gae Bulg has an effect that I haven't told you about!"

Rie's eyes widened in surprise at the words. "What…?" she asked, reeling back in suspicion. "An effect?!"

"That's right!" Konami declared, clenching his fist tightly as he spoke. "You see, during the Damage Step of a battle that Gae Bulg takes part in I can remove from play one Winged-Beast type Monster in my Graveyard, and then increase my dragon's Attack Points by the attack of the banished monster! The monster I'm discarding is…you guessed it, the Dragunity Dux I used to summon him in the first place!"

Dragunity Dux leapt from Gae Bulg's back at the words, transforming back into the four shining orbs that allowed Gae Bulg to appear. Moving quickly, they vanished inside the dragon's form, infusing it with the power of its fallen comrade and giving it even more strength than before.

Dragunity Knight Gae Bulg – (WIND/Dragon/Synchro) – LV6 – (3300/400)

"T-Thirty Three Hundred Attack Points?!" Rie asked. "And that's _with_ my Ultimate Insect's effect!"

"We both know what's about to happen." said Konami. "Like it or not, your insect is history! Go, Gae Bulg! Bring it down with your _Swift Spear Strike!_"

Resuming its almost bullet-like form, the silver dragon shot through the air and blew through the Ultimate Insect's stomach with a single piercing blow. For several seconds the great insect stood there unmoving. Then; its eye bulged to unproportioned levels, its body swelled, and its wings…shattered.

Hordes of fire and debris burst from its form, showering upon the Field as large golden particles that crushed everything in their path. Rie cried out desperately as she watched her ace, her _only_ ace, vanish from the Field, leaving her completely defenseless in wake of the ensuing damage. Still, she thought she could take it. Though her monster was gone, her Life Points were not, and since Konami had just attacked with his only monster, she was safe…

If only that had been the case.

**KONAMI – 2200 LP**

**RIE – 2800 LP**

As the flames of destruction continued to burn, the silver dragon that was Gae Bulg roared softly, appearing once again over the red-eyed being that was Red Hat Konami. Its wings continued to shine softly in the otherwise burning landscape, and somehow, some_way_, Rie knew that it wasn't over.

The presence of the small armored dragon clasped in Gae Bulg's claws was proof of that.

"Dragunity Brandistock's effect activates." Konami said softly, turning his gaze toward the tiny dragon in his monster's hands. "When it was equipped to a monster due to a card effect, that monster is allowed to attack twice during the Battle Phase! Brandistock was equipped to Gae Bulg via _Dragon Mastery's_ effect! Therefore – my Gae Bulg can attack you directly!"

The golden eyes of the silver dragon gleamed fiercely as Brandistock vanished, leaving nothing but excess energy for the creature to devour. Renewed and ready for round two, Gae Bulg roared and spread its wings, preparing for what would be the final assault.

"Due to Ultimate Insect no longer being on the Field, my monster's Attack and Defense Points return to their original state! However," Konami continued, "due to Gae Bulg's effect, not only does he maintain the increase in Attack Points he gained from Dux until the End Phase…but since there's going to be another Damage Step, that means that I'm allowed to discard _another_ Winged Beast from my Graveyard to increase its Attack Points even more!"

"B-But you don't _have_ any more Winged Beasts!" Rie argued. "I know! The only one you had in your Graveyard this entire time was Dux, and you already banished him for your monster's effect!"

"Heh…true, but you're wrong about one thing. I _do_ have another Winged Beast in my Graveyard." Konami explained. "One that I sent at the beginning of my Turn, to activate the effect of my Dragon Ravine!"

Rie's eyes widened at the explanation, and she thought back to that very moment, realizing it was true.

"Then…!" she shouted, taking a horrified step forward. "You mean that the card you sent back then was-!"

"A Winged Beast!" Konami interrupted, nodding his head. "More specifically, one known as Dragunity Militum! A _Seventeen Hundred Attack Point Monster!_"

"Seventeen Hundred?!" Rie gasped. "But…after losing the Attack Decrease…your monster already has Four Thousand!"

"Well now it has even more." Konami said firmly. "Enough to wipe the rest of your Life Points…_and_ solidify my entry into Duel Academy yet again!"

Gae Bulg howled at the words, the power of its fallen comrades infusing him with even _more_ power than before. Its size began to grow exponentially, so much so that before long it took up nearly all of the Ravine, its size easily comparable to a beast like Slifer, or, in Konami's opinion…Uria.

Dragunity Knight Gae Bulg – (WIND/Dragon/Synchro) – LV6 – (5700/1100)

"Game Over." Konami said. "Go, Gae Bulg! _Direct Attack!_"

The dragon roared. From its jaws a powerful wave of kinetic energy flowed forth, engulfing the Ravine and Rie whole. The insect-loving girl cried out as her Life Points were wiped out in an instant, reducing her and the ground she stood upon to little more than a pile of soot and ash.

**KONAMI – 2200 LP**

**RIE – 0 LP**

Sensing the loss of a duelist, the stadium sparked and buzzed, returning the world to its original state and allowing the holograms of the monsters to vanish back into their Decks. Rie sat wide-eyed on her knees, staring blank-faced at the opponent who had bested her. She stayed like that for several seconds, and then…

…she wailed.

"Waaaah~" she cried, bawling helplessly. "My Ultimate Insect~! My Life Points~! They're all…all gone!"

"Ugh…!" Konami winced, taking a step back from the girl as she fell to all fours. "She's the crying type? Better do something about this…or I'll never hear the end of it."

He could already envision the encounter. Freyja, poking the side of his face in her ever-annoying fashion, that _damned_ half-lidded stare boring into his skull.

_Hoooo~? Making girls cry already? You heartbreaker you._

Yeah. Definitely not having any of that.

Quickly, _purposefully_, Konami stepped forward. He stopped in front of the fallen Rie, and calmly, _purposefully_, extended his hand to help her up.

"Hey." he said quietly, catching the girl's attention. "People are watching. Don't let them see your tears."

"…!" Rie flinched. Surprised and defeated, the girl flinched upon being addressed, and glanced toward the red-capped duelist before her. "I-I'm a girl…that means that I'm allowed to cry. Society…Society even expects it from me."

"Just because they expect it from you…doesn't mean you have to do it." Konami retorted, and again, he offered her his hand. "It was a good duel, Rie. You just need a little more practice."

Rie scrunched her nose at the words, and stared at the offered hand for several long seconds. She stared and stared, until finally…a decision was made.

She took the hand.

"Yeah." She said quietly, rising to her feet with Konami's support. "I guess I do."

"Wooo~!" a certain someone catcalled from the bleachers. "Go get 'em, _tiger! _I knew you had it in you, even if you had to resort to using _that _monster to do it!"

Konami grimaced at the declaration, and promptly glared toward the bleachers where Freyja and the others had been watching the duel. Idly, he noticed the other bystanders staring at him curiously, no doubt confused as to the summoning mechanic he'd unveiled.

It was, after all, a "prototype."

"That's enough!" a feminine voice roared suddenly, and no sooner did Konami turn around did he find himself staring down a tall, black-haired woman dressed in what appeared to be a green Duel Academy uniform. It didn't take long for Konami to recognize her as the Chairman of Duel Academy's Disciplinary Action Squad.

"C-C-C-C-Chairman?!" Rie squeaked, ripping her hand from Konami's grip as if frightened the woman would see. "What are you…uhm…what are you doing here?"

"Putting an end to this farce!" the Chairwoman declared, and she turned to stare at Konami. "After all, there's no such thing as Synchro Summoning! Isn't that right…_Mr. Kodo?_"

Konami's eyes narrowed, and he got the feeling…that things just got complicated.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I'd say! Staring down the Chairman would do that to anyone! But since she's a woman…wouldn't it be…Chairwoman? Find out the answer to this question and more next time, in the next exciting chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh Tag Force: Learning to Shine – Return to the School of Despair!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arc Two – Chapter Four<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>


	15. Return of the Authority

"Game Over." Konami said. "Go, Gae Bulg! _Direct Attack!_"

The dragon roared. From its jaws a powerful wave of kinetic energy flowed forth, engulfing the Ravine and Rie whole. The insect-loving girl cried out as her Life Points were wiped out in an instant, reducing her and the ground she stood upon to little more than a pile of soot and ash.

**KONAMI – 2200 LP**

**RIE – 0 LP**

Sensing the loss of a duelist, the stadium sparked and buzzed, returning the world to its original state and allowing the holograms of the monsters to vanish back into their Decks. Rie sat wide-eyed on her knees, staring blank-faced at the opponent who had bested her. She stayed like that for several seconds, and then…

…she wailed.

"Waaaah~" she cried, bawling helplessly. "My Ultimate Insect~! My Life Points~! They're all…all gone!"

"Ugh…!" Konami winced, taking a step back from the girl as she fell to all fours. "She's the crying type? Better do something about this…or I'll never hear the end of it."

He could already envision the encounter. Freyja, poking the side of his face in her ever-annoying fashion, that _damned_ half-lidded stare boring into his skull.

_Hoooo~? Making girls cry already? You heartbreaker you._

Yeah. Definitely not having any of that.

Quickly, _purposefully_, Konami stepped forward. He stopped in front of the fallen Rie, and calmly, _purposefully_, extended his hand to help her up.

"Hey." he said quietly, catching the girl's attention. "People are watching. Don't let them see your tears."

"…!" Rie flinched. Surprised and defeated, the girl flinched upon being addressed, and glanced toward the red-capped duelist before her. "I-I'm a girl…that means that I'm allowed to cry. Society…Society even expects it from me."

"Just because they expect it from you…doesn't mean you have to do it." Konami retorted, and again, he offered her his hand. "It was a good duel, Rie. You just need a little more practice."

Rie scrunched her nose at the words, and stared at the offered hand for several long seconds. She stared and stared, until finally…a decision was made.

She took the hand.

"Yeah." She said quietly, rising to her feet with Konami's support. "I guess I do."

"Wooo~!" a certain someone catcalled from the bleachers. "Go get 'em, _tiger! _I knew you had it in you, even if you had to resort to using _that _monster to do it!"

Konami grimaced at the declaration, and promptly glared toward the bleachers where Freyja and the others had been watching the duel. Idly, he noticed the other bystanders staring at him curiously, no doubt confused as to the summoning mechanic he'd unveiled.

It was, after all, a "prototype."

"That's enough!" a feminine voice roared suddenly, and no sooner did Konami turn around did he find himself staring down a tall, black-haired woman dressed in what appeared to be a green Duel Academy uniform. It didn't take long for Konami to recognize her as the Chairman of Duel Academy's Disciplinary Action Squad.

"C-C-C-C-Chairman?!" Rie squeaked, ripping her hand from Konami's grip as if frightened the woman would see. "What are you…uhm…what are you doing here?"

"Putting an end to this farce!" the Chairwoman declared, and she turned to stare at Konami. "After all, there's no such thing as Synchro Summoning! Isn't that right…_Mr. Kodo?_"

Konami's eyes narrowed, and he got the feeling…that things just got complicated.

* * *

><p><strong>Yu-Gi-Oh: Tag Force<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Learning to Shine<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arc Two - Chapter Five<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Return<strong>

* * *

><p>"In." the Chairman said, forcing Konami inside of what appeared to be a holding room they'd procured for interrogations. Following him inside, the Chairman locked the door behind them before gesturing to one of the two chairs in the room. "Sit."<p>

Konami complied.

"Do you know why you are here, Mr. Kodo?" the Chairman asked.

Konami frowned. How could he not? The way the woman had just showed up after he finished his duel, the way she had claimed he'd cheated to win…there was only one thing that could have warranted such a response. Synchro Summoning. It was to be expected, Konami decided. He had, of course, reacted similarly when he'd first learned of the mechanic. When Surtr had defeated him with similar tactics, had he himself not treated it as a fake, a _fraud_, until saddled with proof that it was anything but?

"I think I have an idea." Konami said finally as he drummed his fingers along the table between them. "It's about the results of my duel, right?"

"Yes." The Chairman confirmed. "Your duel, and the use of a mechanic that does not, _should not_, exist. I believe you referred to it as…" the Chairman paused, glancing into a small file before continuing to speak. "…Synchro Summoning? I must confess that I have never heard of such a thing. This of course, could mean one of two things. Either you've discovered a new summoning mechanic, which I must confess seems highly unlikely, or…you hacked into the Dueling System of this arena, and modified its settings to confirm the legality of a move that quite frankly, does not exist. Unfortunately for you, I am inclined to believe the latter. That is not to say that I shall not allow you the opportunity to defend yourself. The Disciplinary Action Squad is, first and foremost, a rule-enforcing organization, after all. If you are capable of providing proof that Synchro Summoning is, in fact, a legal _Duel Monsters _mechanic…"

"…you'll be forced to drop any and all charges against me, right?" Konami asked with a drawl. "You said that you think I hacked into the Dueling System. Why?"

"Is it not obvious?" the Chairwoman asked. "There were no errors during your duel. This, of course, could only mean that you did such a fine job modifying the setting that it never picked up on the fact that your moves were illegal…or they weren't illegal to begin with."

"Exactly." Konami said. "The reason that the system didn't read an error, was because that there was never one to begin with. Synchro Summoning, though unknown, is a legal tactic in _Duel Monsters._"

"And do you have proof of this?" the Chairwoman asked with a frown. "Do you have some form of evidence, or do you intend for me to take this as the truth on your word alone?"

"Oh please. Look at me!" Konami said with a shrug. "You really think I could hack into one of the most secure databases of all time and mess around with things without someone finding out? Who do I look like, Bastion? This stadium was built by Kaibacorp. That means that it's protected by Kaibacorp Security. I'd have to be insane to try and hack it, especially considering that the last time I touched an ordinary computer it nearly got turned into a steaming pile of ash!"

Indeed, Bastion had always been the one who was good with computers. Outside of basic use, Konami was absolute trash with them. Much like Jaden, in that regard.

"Though that may be so, I will still require some form of proof." The Chairman said. "Am I to understand that you have none?"

Konami grunted in annoyance, and folded his arms.

"I see. In that case…" the Chairman made to stand, but before she could…something happened.

"Yoo-hoo Konami-kun!" Freya called cheerfully, entering the room with little to no effort despite it having very clearly been locked seconds prior. "Need a hand?"

Konami's eyes went wide in surprise, as did the Chairman's.

"F-Freyja?!" Konami asked, rising from his own seat to regard the walking disaster. "What are you doing in here?!"

"My sentiments exactly." The Chairman agreed, though her tone was much calmer. "Do you not see that I am in the middle of an investigation? And I thought I locked that door?"

"Well, it's not locked anymore!" Freyja chirped. "Obviously it must have known better than to block the way of such a cute, lovable girl such as me – the blushing Goddess of Victory, _Freyja-chan!_"

"Cute and Lovable…?" Konami deadpanned. "That's an overstatement if I've ever seen one."

Freyja didn't seem to hear him, and if she did, she didn't show it. Smiling eerily she stepped further into the room, and quickly turned to regard both the Chairman and Konami callously.

"So," she started, setting her palms onto the table as she spoke, "what seems to be the hold up, Crimson Cap? Alina and I are waiting on you, you know!"

The Chairman frowned, and quickly turned to face Konami for clarification. "You know this girl?" she asked, raising a brow at Konami's exasperated nod.

"Unfortunately…" he replied.

"How did you open the door?" the Chairwoman asked once more, fixing Freyja with a stern glare. "I _know_ that I locked it. Dancing around the fact doesn't change that!"

Freyja waved the woman's concerns off. "Oh don't sweat the small stuff!" she said. "The real problem here is why you're detaining my prized mascot!"

"…Mascot?" Konami and the Chairman asked in unison.

_Is that what I am now?_ Konami thought.

"He's a suspect in a criminal investigation!" the Chairman shouted. "He won't be going anywhere!"

"Ho…? Criminal Investigation?" Freyja asked. "I wasn't aware you were allowed to handle such things, _Disciplinary Action Squad-chan._ Shouldn't you be leaving such things to the _real_ investigators of this oh-so-fine establishment?"

"W-What did you say?!" the Chairman asked, slamming her hands on the table angrily. "Such disrespect-!"

"Regardless, I'm afraid my malleable misunderstood mascot has committed no wrongdoing." Freyja continued, earning several more annoyed glances from both Konami and the Chairman.

"Then clearly you haven't been paying attention." The Chairman huffed. "He's suspected of engaging in several illegal activities, up to and including Fraud!"

"Fraud? For what? Using a game mechanic and a few cards that you don't know about?" Freyja retorted. "_Please_. Don't waste our time. I didn't see you waylay that Hyperanno Poodleberry after he used some Ultimate Dino that hasn't even hit stores yet!"

"That "Ultimate Dino" didn't happen to involve using some unknown mechanic no one has even heard of!" the Chairman replied.

"Oh I get it. So because it's unknown it must be illegal, is that it?" Freyja asked. "If that's the case…why don't you just run the cards through the ol' database? You _do _know how to do that, don't you? Oh of course you do! You're an esteemed member of the _Disciplinary Action Squad_ after all! Of course you would have thought about testing the cards to ensure they were real before detaining my bag-carrier like this. _Right?_"

The Chairman frowned. "I…of course I have! I was…I was just about to do it before _you _came in and interrupted me!"

It was clearly a lie. Konami knew that the woman had not even thought about doing such a thing, and he had a feeling that wasn't exactly what she had in mind after he'd mentioned not having any proof. Freyja's smile brightened upon hearing the Chairman's retort, and she folded her arms patiently before moving to stand beside Konami.

"Great then!" she chirped happily, before moving to shoo the woman out the door. "Then while you go get everything ready, I'll wait right here. I need to ensure you didn't abuse my Crimson Cap while you were in here alone with him after all!"

"I didn't-! You don't-!" the Chairman scowled, growing more and more flustered by the second. Turning from the table, she stalked from the room, slamming the door shut behind her to blow off some steam. Konami knew she'd be back before long. She didn't seem the type remain emotionally driven for long, after all.

"So…I'm a mascot now?" Konami asked, glancing at Freyja with a raised brow.

"Would you prefer I call you a pet?" Freyja retorted. "You _are_ wearing a collar."

"It's a choker." Konami corrected. "And before you comment, the King of Games wears one too. That makes it a classic."

"Outdated, more like." said Freyja. "Now, chin up. That security slut will be back any minute now, and don't raise a fuss when she asks for your Deck."

"What do you mean don't raise a fuss-" Konami began, but he was interrupted as the door burst open yet again, announcing the return of the Disciplinary Squad's Chairman.

With a firm expression on her face she returned to her seat, and promptly placed a large black laptop onto the table. Konami noticed a small silver board attached to its side.

"Deck please." she said, extending her hand toward Konami.

He grimaced and prepared to retort, but a suddenly poke from behind by Freyja reminded him as to his position.

"Fine." He muttered after a moment, retrieving the cards from his holster and placing them in the Chairman's palm. "Just don't bend them."

"If they are what I think they are," she replied, "you'll have a lot more than a few bent cards to worry about. Cheating is highly frowned upon in this establishment, and if it's discovered that you have done so…"

"…he'll be having a rough time of going anywhere outside of a Community College, yeah, yeah, we get it." Freyja huffed. "Just hurry up and scan the things already. I want to go shopping _sometime _today."

The Chairman frowned but nodded, and quietly placed the Deck upon the silver board attached to the laptop. Almost immediately a golden glow leapt from the machine, surrounding the Deck with what appeared to be several large rings.

"What's it doing?" Konami asked, wary.

"Exactly what it looks like." The Chairman said. "This machine is a state-of-the-art card scanner designed by Maximillian Pegasus himself. Though it's typically used only when dealing with Black Market scenarios…I suppose it would be fitting to make an exception this once."

"Quite." Freyja agreed. "Most people don't know it, but every official _Duel Monsters_ card carries with it a certain "mark". The Card Scanner searches for that mark, and runs it through the Industrial Illusions database to ensure its authenticity."

"…and?" Konami asked. "What if it can't determine it?"

"Then you'll be having quite a bit of explaining to do." The Chairman said, watching the growing results with a frown. The sight made Konami blink. She was frowning. As the results of the scan continued to pool into her laptop, the woman renowned for her calm and calculating demeanor – _admittedly less so since Freyja had arrived – _was frowning.

"Finding anything?" Freyja asked pleasantly, earning a mild glare from the woman.

"No." she replied, her frown slackening as a small beep echoed through the speakers signaling the end of the scan. "It would appear that I was mistaken. These do, in fact, appear to be official _Duel Monsters_ cards."

"Like we claimed them to be." Freyja said with a smile. "Bet you feel like a bitch, huh? Let this be a lesson to you. Just because something isn't known to you, doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

"My…apologies." The Chairman ground out, closing the laptop before returning Konami's cards. "I will admit that I may have acted a bit more rashly than I should have. As of late there have been a rise in applicants attempting to cheat their way into the school. Upon seeing your cards…I could not help but assume – no. That is no excuse. I will, of course, take full responsibility for any inconvenience I may have caused you."

"You're darn right you will!" Freyja said with an impish grin. "You've cost me and my friend here quite a bit of time! Luckily for you, I know just the way for you to repay us! Well, besides revoking your earlier declarations about Crimson Cap of course. You _will _be revoking your earlier decision?"

"I – yes…I suppose I will be." The Chairman said with a frown. "_Crimson Cap_ is…free to leave."

"Red Hat." Konami corrected with a scowl as he placed the cards back inside his holster.

"Whatever." Freyja said, waving off his correction nonchalantly. "Point is KK, we're free to go! And this hag…can deal with _THIS_!"

Pushing the door to the room open, Freyja smiled as a wave of flashing lights and chatter filled the room, a direct result of reporters and, well…_everyone_ attempting to get a statement from the mysterious "Synchro Duelist." Before the Chairman could utter a retort, Freyja had already grabbed Konami and fled the room, leaving the woman to deal with the fallout.

As she watched the reporters and journalists swarm the room, the Disciplinary Action Squad's leading member could do naught but scowl.

"That girl…" she muttered beneath her breath. "…she's a devil."

The door closed, and her nightmare began.

**-GX-**

"And _that_, my dear protégé, is how you deal handle security." Freyja lectured, nodding proudly as she led Konami through the stadium to the group's determined meeting place.

"I'm not your protégé, but thanks." Konami said. "Did you have to be so rough on her though? She _did _apologize."

Freyja huffed at the words. "Oh please! She's lucky I let her get off with just that! How dare she?! Having the _gall_ to call my beloved Synchro Summoning a fraud! I should have rent her flesh! _Flayed her limb from limb! __**Fed her to the**__**wolves!**_"

"You did, in a way at least." Konami pointed out. "Reporters can be quite persistent, after all."

"Fufu…you've got that right." Freyja agreed. "She won't be getting out of there anytime soon. I promise you that. And that's not even the best part! Thanks to that little "card scanner" of hers, she'll be honor-bound to back you up should anyone else try and say that your Synchro Summoning is a lie!"

"Then I guess that's it then." Konami sighed. "Though now I'll have to deal with people trying to duel me for a brand new reason…"

Freyja rolled her eyes and slapped him on the back. "Oh suck it up already! You're going to an _academy_ for dueling and you're worrying about people trying to duel you? Isn't that the whole point?"

"No. The point is for me to reconnect with some friends-"

"-and dueling is the perfect way to do that." Freyja said. "Now stop complaining about it and help me find Alina and Sheppard! I could've sworn they said they'd be around here somewhere…"

"Sorry," Konami said, spotting someone in the corner of his eye, "but I think you're on your own for that one. I've got other things to deal with."

Freyja blinked in confusion before gazing to the place Konami was looking. "Ohhhh~" she drawled, assuming her prized half-lidded stare with a smirk. "So that's how it is."

Konami blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing, nothing. Don't let me keep you." Freyja continued, nudging him in the ribs several times. "I know you have things to do. People to duel. _Wives to wed_."

"...What was that last one?" Konami asked, only for Freyja to shoo him aside.

"Oh no, I'm not going to repeat myself." Freyja said. "That'd cost you time, and if you're gonna do what - or who - you're gonna do, you're going to need all the time you can get. So go! Fly free, brave duelist, and never forget the wonderful skills your beloved Freyja-sama has taught you."

"...Right. I'm going to leave now, before what you're saying starts to make sense." Konami drawled with a shake of his head. Turning quickly he left Freyja's side and made his way toward his target.

It was almost surprising, how she didn't notice his presence. Focused far too much into her own studies, the girl had no idea that Konami approached; until he was standing beside her, glancing over her shoulder at the work she doing.

"Hey." he said casually, eliciting a stunned cry from the girl. "What are you doing?"

"K-Konami-san?!" Rie asked, her eyes going wide as she gazed upon the Synchro Duelist. "W-What are you-? But I thought-? What happened with the Chairman?"

"Hm? She let me go, obviously." Konami said plainly. "Can't hold someone if they've done nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong? So you mean...your Synchro Summoning...it's real?"

"Yeah." Konami confirmed with a node. "What? You didn't think I was going to cheat my way to victory, did you? Don't think so little of me."

"I-I wasn't I swear!" Rie squeaked. "But-when the Chairman showed up I..."

"...I get it. No worries though. Everything's been cleared up, and since that means I passed my tests, I'm free to return to good ol' Duel Academy." Konami paused for a moment. "I _did _pass, right?"

Rie nodded. "Yes. You won the duel, and I don't know for sure, but I think that would guarantee anyone a spot in the school. Have you talked to Miss Fontaine about your scores yet? Are you returning to Slifer Red?"

"Not sure yet." Konami said. "I sas about to head over there with a "friend" when I saw you over here. Figured I'd say hello and make sure you didn't think I was a no-good dirtbag."

"I don't! I didn't!" Rie sputtered. "That is to say...shouldn't you be getting your uniform?"

"Alright, alright." Konami said, backing off. "I can tell when I'm not wanted. I'll let you get back to your studies. See you at DA, Rie."

The girl nodded her reply, and quickly turned back to her homework, eager to complete it. Watching her for several more seconds before turning away, Konami narrowed his eyes and headed for the main desk.

_Now then,_ he thought briefly, _about this "uniform" business..._

He put on his greatest poker face, and made his way toward destiny.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arc Two - Chapter Five<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>To those of you confused about the events ocurring in LtD (Learning to Duel), Relax. As many of you already decided by yourselves, the Learning to series is an AU of the 5D's Timeline. Therefore, just because it exists as Enzo's fanfiction does not mean it's not a part of the universe. It is. These events ocurring here have a direct correlation as to why THIS Konami now has Synchro Summoning, and why Alina and other 5D's charries are running around in this GX timeline. This short chapter is due to my trying to finish that (as I should have) before continuing with this. Take a chill pill and see how things turn out before you flip your shit. Reffering to you PMers. You know who you are. -_-<strong>


End file.
